Complications of High School
by RaphSai03
Summary: The Turtles have saved their world from the invasion of the Kraang, and the Shredder hasn't been seen in four months. Mutants are now aloud to live normal lives, meaning that the boys must start High School. Things start heating up, and more wars start within the Hamato family. Updated summary. LXK RXM MXK DXA
1. First Day

**Leonardo POV**

I gulp, glancing around the campus with shaky legs and quivering fingers. I take a deep breath, inhaling it all in. The high school, tall and long, is my new project. No more crime fighting. Only studying.

Months back, along side the Mighty Mutanimals, me and my three little brothers defeated the Kraang, banishing them from our planet, closing them in Dimension X forever. Soon after, the Shredder faded away. No more foot soldiers, no more Tigerclaw or Rahzar or Bebop or Rocksteady or Fishface. No more Karai. Everything was still, calm, for our city. For the first time in a year, nothing was happening. As Raph put it, "We ran outta butts to kick."

Not much time passed before the world had recovered from the invasion. And, with nearly half off the world mutated, mutants now roamed free.

Hence, Master Splinter registered us for school. And here we are now.

I look at my brothers, all broadcasting different emotions.

Raphael stands to my left. His emerald eyes narrowed into slits, he balls his fists, inhaling sharply through his nostrils, his exhales slipping past his teeth. Although his posture reads fierceness, making him look Boulder-strong, I can see past his tough mask, I can see the nervousness, the edginess, in his form. He's scared, I can see it in his eyes. But, I know that'll never admit to it.

To my left stands Donatello. Excitement radiates off of him like rays of the sun. He's practically bursting with joy, looking like he's gonna explode as vibrantly as a firework. It's always been a dream of Donnie's to school; his thirst for knowledge is what kept him from sleeping the last few nights, he was more than anxious to arrive at school.

And finally, there's little Michelangelo. His freckles lift with his chubby cheeks, his eyes lit happiness. His bounces slightly, eyes wandering around, never stopping on one place for more than a second before moving on to the next. It's obvious what he's feeling, and I wish I shared the emotion.

Instead, I'm shaking in fear. Never have I ever been such a wreck in my life. I've dealt with aliens from another dimension, evil mutants, and a human knife, and I'm afraid of this? I shake my head. 'Pull it together, Leo, it's just high school,' I remind myself reassuringly.

I decide to do what I always have; observe.

My sapphire eyes move across benches and crowds of people. It isn't hard picking out the jocks from the geeks, the cheerleaders from the goths, the socialists from the loners.

But not one person catches my eye. I just glide over them, ignoring their existence altogether. And then, I see her. A tall girl leaning back against a blooming cherry blossom tree. Her hair blows with the breeze, the straight, wave free strands looking as wild as her attire. She wears black, fingerless gloves, and a blue and grey plaid long sleeve with skinny jeans. Black combat boots cover her feet.

My head tilts to the side and I can feel my posture soften, as well as my eyes. Even from a distance, just looking at her sends me into a feel of pure relaxation. She makes me feel safe, and I can't help but feel as if I've meet her somewhere before.

"So we gonna go in or just stand around all day like a bunch'a retards?" Raphael demands harshly, cutting through my thoughts.

I was about to reply, when Donnie beat me to it, "Raph's right, we should go in. I think we're all pretty confident about this." I gulp, but force a nod of agreement.

"Can we go now, Leo?" Mikey's wide, baby blue eyes shimmer in the morning light.

"You don't have to ask him for permission anymore, Mikey. Leo ain't our leader," Raphael's rough voice growls. He stalks off, his red mask tails trailing after him, his backpack slung over his shell.

Mikey follows after him, without a moments hesitation. And, just before Donnie goes after the other two, he shrugs and looks at me with eyes that say, "oh, well, what can you do about it?"

I frown, left alone on the sidewalk. Raph's right, sadly. I am not their leader, I'm just their brother. I'm just a regular, teenage guy.

Biting my lip, I race after them, calling out for them to wait up.

**Michelangelo Pov**

I stare at my surroundings in amazement as I walk beside Donnie. "And I thought the outside was cool," I murmur. I breathe it all in—the posters, flyers, students and teachers. Door upon door that I have yet to pass through.

We stop at the locker-pod, stuffing out belonging in them. Me and my brothers lockers are lined up beside each other, as well as April's and Casey's. At the far end of the row, next to Leonardo, is a girl with black hair with blonde tips.

Me and my brothers split up to our home rooms. Donatello and I walk in one direction, April as well. As we depart, I look back, watching Leonardo and Raphael walk away. It's strange, not being with them. Because all our lives, it's been one for all, of all for none.

**Raphael Pov**

I slide into a seat, sitting next to Leo. He pulls out the newest Space Heroes comic book, and begins to read. I, on the other hand, take a second to observe my classmates.

Most everyone in the room is human, though there are a few mutants. In the front of the room is a pigeon man, who, at the sight of him, reminds me of Pigeon Pete. I smirk a bit. Behind two seats is a squirrel-girl, and beside her is a lizard girl. I can't seem to take my eyes off her.

Dirty blonde locks, pulled back with a pink headband. Bright, ice blue eyes shinning. She wears a pink scarf around her neck.

My eyes are glued to her, no matter how hard I try, I can't look away.

Suddenly, she turns, meeting my gaze. I quickly turn away, wanting to look as innocent as possible. I can't let this girl catch me staring!

Out of the corner of my eye, I see her walking towards me. "And I told Mikey, you have to leave Donnie alone. I mean, lord knows how the guy gets when he hasn't had his morning cup'o coffee," I say to Leonardo, acting as if we'd been having a regular conversation. My brother stares at me with a raised brow, seemingly confused by my random conversation.

I can sense the girl looming, so I say, "just a sec," to Leo, and turn to her. "You want something? We were kinda in the middle of a conversation," my tone is rude, not exactly the best first impression, but sadly, it's all I got. Anger is what I know.

"We were not!" Leonardo exclaims in argument. I shoot him a glare, which he pays no mind to.

Rolling my eyes, I turn back to reptile-girl.

"You were staring at me," she says with a dull voice. God, if I didn't know any better I'd say we were practically the same person, what, with that stone-cold glare and tempered tone of voice. I can tell that me and her are gonna get along nicely.

"Was not," I say playfully. But, even that comes out mean-sounding.

"Right," I can tell that she isn't playing games. "What's your name?"

"Raphael Hamato, only, you can call me Raph."

The girl smirks. "Mona Lisa," she says in introduction. Then, she spins around on her heel, and walks back to her seat, just in time for homeroom to take action.

Hm, Mona. She has a beautiful name, too.


	2. Lunch

**Leonardo Pov**

"Then, in math, she sat in front of me! I could've sworn my heart gave out right there. Not to mention the fact that-" I ignore the rest of Raphael's constant babbling, not particularly caring about the girl he'd met named Mona Lisa.

Unzipping my lunch box, I try to keep my mind off of my own girl. The one I'd seen leaning against the Sakura tree earlier today had her locker beside mine and, as an added bonus, has had every class with me today so far. She's beautiful, I'll give her that. Yet, still, I'm beyond annoyed. I can't manage to suppress the growing feeling that I know her from somewhere, and the fact that I can't quite put my finger on where that is, is rather infuriating.

Heaving a huff, I accept the fact that I'm not going to be able to let this go, or move on, for that matter. So, I turn to Donatello and say, "see that girl over there? She look familiar to you?"

Donnie looks in the direction of which I'm pointing, and his eyes instantly narrow into a glare. "Leo, that's Karai."

I whip around, facing her once more. And now that I have a name to put onto a face, I realize that Donnie is right. That is her. I'm not sure how I didn't realize it before. Maybe it's because of the way her makeup had changed, or her hair. Maybe it's because I've never really seen her in anything other than her ninjutsu attire.

I don't say anything else as I pick up my lunch and walk over to her table, where she sits, looking more lonesome than ever. "Uh, hey," my time is awkward, and I'm positive that I look uneasy, which wouldn't necessarily be a lie.

"Hey there, Greenie. Fancy seeing you here," Karai replies sarcastically, her cherry-red lips quirking upward in a smirk.

I loosen up a bit at her sense of humor. "Well I didn't exactly expect to see you here, either. Mind if I sit?" Karai moves her books in response, clearing the seat next her own.

"So, what are you doing here?" I chuckle at the question. "Currently, going to school. I'll let you know when it changes though."

Silence fills the air as we eat. I can feel my brothers eyes on me, and I assume that they are talking mildly on my behalf. They've never been a fan of Karai, not even when she'd teamed with us to put an end to the Kraang's stealth-ship. I, on the other hand, sense a greater good within her.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" I say, snapping the silence in half.

"Go ahead."

"Why didn't you go back to Tokyo with your father?" My query surprises us both.

My eyes widen, and jaw drops when I realize the arrow this launches into Karai's heart. She bites her lip, eyes scrunching. It doesn't take a genius to know that millions of bad memories are coming shooting back at her like a flock of crows. I instantly get struck with a pang of guilt.

Before I can apologize, though, Karai gives an answer.

"My father thought it'd be best if I stayed back here." Her voice is small, and weak sounding. Although, I know better than to call Karai weak. She's far from it.

I shake my head. "So he just up and left you?"

"Pretty much. But, it isn't all bad. I mean, he bought me a pretty decent apartment, and my bills get sent to him and he pays for them," Karai adds quickly, as if it was the perfect excuse. It's not, though. No father should ever, under any circumstances, leave their child behind in a foreign country. Especially when so much of their life has been revolved around vengeance.

Karai stares down at her half eaten sand which. Her eyes are watering, which takes me by surprise. "I'm fine, though. I really am."

'No, you're not,' I want to say, 'I can see the tears forming in your eyes and I know for a fact that you're ready to burst. Because the weight you bare on your shoulders is just too much to handle.'

But I don't say that. I instead ask what classes she has next, because it's so much easier to forget a troubling topic than to explain it.

"English and Art."

"Well, it looks like we have all our classes together."

Karai chuckles, smiling the slightest bit. "First good thing that's happen to me in a while."

"And why's that?" I ask with a quirked brow.

"Because, I find you rather intriguing, and I want to get to know you better. Plus, I'm not very good at making friends."

I swear, in this moment, my entire face goes beat red. "Wait, we're friends?"

Karai smirks at me mischievously, melting my heart. "If that's what you wanna call it."

The rest of lunch is doesn't with very little conversation. Karai snatches one of my pizza slices, and I don't bother arguing. Cause if she's happy, I guess I am, too.


	3. Phone Call

**Hey! This is RaphSai03. I forgot to write an Authors Note for the first two chapters. I hope everyone likes the story so far. I just want to thank Hailey Lautner and LeoraiLover for leaving reviews for the first two chapters. Don't be afraid to post a review, I really need them! Well, enjoy the latest chapter of Complications of High School. :)**

DONNIE POV

We're all walking down to the lair. All exited and talking about what all we did. It was definitely a great day. Raph and Leo are both obsessing over girls, Leo to Karai and Raph to Mona Lisa. At least now they won't tease me about April, I think, letting out a sigh of relief.

I listen to Mikey as he babbles on about how his science teacher said that he was going to be a lot of work and that he might even have to move down a grade, just after one day.

As soon as we arrive at the Lair, we all notice something different. Then we notice the big stack of boxes marked DOJO in black sharpie. We all exchange nervous glances just as Master Yoshi walks out of the dojo with another two boxes.

We've recently started calling him Master Yoshi instead of Splinter because I was able to whip up another container of retro-mutagen with my last couple of cans of mutagen. Splinter agreed to take it, but only because there was no one else that we had to give it to. So now, he is human once more.

"Oh, hello my sons. I didn't expect you to be home so early." He says as he sets down the boxes.

"And we didn't expect the whole dojo to be packed up. Today is just full of surprises!" Raph says quietly, in a sarcastic voice, to no one in particular.

"Well, we decided to just walk instead of take the bus. It gets us here quicker." I reply to Sensei. He nods.

"So, what's with all of the boxes?" Mikey asks with a look of confusion.

"Ah, you see, I'm opening up my own dojo downtown. Where I will be training a new set of ninjas." Hamato Yoshi explains.

"That's awesome, Sensei! When are you opening it up?" Leo asks, full of interest.

"Hopefully by next week." Master Yoshi answers. "Could you boys help me pack up the rest of the dojo? It's not even close to being done and I still have much more to do. It'll be much quicker with five men than one."

"Sure." We all say with a shrug.

RAPH POV

After 3 hours of packing, we're finally done. You'd think that it would've been easy, considering the fact that we're mutant turtles. But, to me at least, it felt HORRIBLE! My muscles are now super sore and I have no feeling in my upper arm. And my shell didn't make it any easier.

But after we're done, I head to my to my room without a second thought. I can tell that the others must be pretty exhausted too, cause they're response is the same. Only, I suspect that they're going to pass out as soon as they walk into their rooms. Me, on the other hand, have something much better to do.

I walk into the room and find exactly what I was looking for, my backpack. I rush over to it and grab the tiny slip of paper from the front pocket. I examine it, just to make sure it's not the wrong piece of paper.

810-539-7202

It's her number. A grin forms on my face, spreading for ear to ear. As soon as I realize it though, I blush and force a frown on my face.

What would the guys think of you? Knowing that the big, tough, Raphael has feelings for a girl? The voice in my head says to me.

I consider this for a moment, and then I realize how true it is. If they found out I was this obsessed with a silly girl that I just met, they'll never give me a break. I can't let them know.

I can feel a worried look spread quickly across my face as I remember earlier today. All I've been talking about is Mona. Ever since I met her. They already know that I have feelings for her...

I quickly force myself to promise not to show anymore Vulnerability toward this girl in front of my brothers, then punch in her number on my tphone.

I listen as her phone rings and rings, and eventually, I hang up. I listen as that voice tells me over and over that I don't have a chance with her, never had a chance with her, and that she doesn't have any interest in me.

But I'm taken by surprise when my phone rings. I quickly grab it and answer.

"Hello." I say causally.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't respond at first. I was all the way downstairs and by the time I got to my room the phone stopped ringing." Mona explains.

"It's fine. You didn't even have to answer if you didn't want to." I say. I immediately regret it afterward, cause I know that I sound like I'm desperate to hear her say she likes me, which I am, but she doesn't need to know that. Yet, anyways.

"No! I wanted to talk. It's nice, having a friend." She says. I can tell that she's blushing. I am too.

"I take it you don't have many?" I ask.

"Yeah. I guess that being a mutant freak means that you have no friends. Course, you seem to have quite a few."

"Me? No," I shake head, even though she can't see me,"No. I have my three brothers, and then Casey and April. The only reason Casey and April hang out with us is because we saved them, though." I explain to her.

"What do you mean, 'We saved them'?" Mona asks me in a confused tone.

"Well, if I told you, I'd have to kill you right after." I say in joking tone. I hear her laugh on the other side of the phone. "No, it's not much of secrete. Me and my brothers are ninjas."

"That's cool! But, why did you save them?"

"Because, well, you remember the aliens that invaded Manhattan a couple months ago?"

"Mhmm." I hear her trail off, trying to put the pieces together.

"Well, me and brothers were the ones who banished them." I conclude. I was just about to say something else, when the line goes dead. "Mona?" She doesn't respond. I pull my tphone away from my ear and look at the phone. Yup. She hung up on me.


	4. Midnight Talk

**Thanks for the reviews! I already have most of the story typed up, so I will continue to do a couple updates a day. I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Please leave me some reviews! Enjoy ;)**

CHAPTER 4- Midnight Talks

RAPH POV

I tried calling Mona back, but after an hour of trying, I finally gave up. She probably thinks I'm some sort of liar and doesn't want to talk to me.

I decide to go grab a slice of pizza and then head to bed. It was already 11:00, so everyone should be sleeping.

I silently creep down the hall and into the kitchen. I lean my back against the counter and let out a sigh of relief. No one saw me.

"What are you doing up?" I hear a voice behind me.

I jump at the sound and quickly spin around, coming face to face with Leo. He's holding a mug of tea in his right hand, and he lifts it up as if in a toast as I begin to glare at him. I clench my hands into fists. He laughs and puts his mug down.

"But really, why are you up?" He asks, turning completely serious.

"Oh, you know, just the usual. I thought I would go do some graffiti and maybe even break into a jewelry store," I say in a sarcastic voice,"Well obviously I couldn't sleep." I walk right past him and to the fridge, grabbing the last piece of pepperoni and mushroom pizza.

"Who were you talking to, then?" Leo asks suspiciously.

I freeze, a shiver runs through my body. He heard me talking on the phone.

"I wasn't talking to anyone." I say casually.

"You know that I could hear you, right?"

I slam the fridge door shut.

"And? Why does it matter if I was talking to anyone?" I ask him in harsh tone. I can feel my anger boiling inside my body. I know that the way I'm acting right now is silly and stupid, that this is five year old behavior, but I can't help myself. Anger is all know.

I remember my brothers picking on me when we were kids. They'd steal my stuff, make fun of me for crying, and tease me about everything they could. I was the baby of the family. I didn't know how to defend myself.

It wasn't until we were about eight that I finally stood up for myself. I had just gotten spike, after finding him in a puddle near our favorite skateboarding area. I remember bringing him home and giving him a name, and Leo picking on me for it. I was fed up and angry with him. So, I did what I felt I had to do, I broke his arm. I didn't get in trouble, Sensei understood that it was my way of getting back at him. Nobody messes with me anymore, in fear of they're own safety. And I haven't been able to go a day without being angry at them since.

"I just thought you might want to talk about it, that's all." Leo says, shrugging off my anger.

"Yeah, well, I don't." I walk over to the counter and sit down.

"Can you at least tell me who you were talking to?" Leo asks, pressing forward.

"It doesn't matter."

I hear Leo let out sigh. I stare it him, wondering what his next move is.

"You do that I'm your brother, right?"

"Trust me, I've tried to forget."

"Which also means that I care about you." Leo says, trailing off.

"I don't see where your going with this." I say in a careless tone.

"And I just wish you could trust me." He finishes.

Ouch, that hurt. I sigh. Does he honestly think I don't trust him? What have I ever done that made him think that?

"I trust you, Leo. I just don't want you to go off telling the others." I say in explanation.

"I won't tell." He promises.

"Alright. I was talking Mona Lisa. But she hung up on me." I admit. I wince, expecting him to laugh, and I'm surprised when there's a moment of silence.

"That's a bummer. Why'd she hang up?" Leo asks in a caring tone.

"Cause I told her that we were the ones who saved the city from the Kraang." I answer, looking down at my fingers the whole time.

"RAPHAEL!" Leo shouts.

"It's not like she believed me. She thinks I'm some sort of liar." I explain in a lazy voice.

"Why'd you tell her, anyway? You know we weren't supposed to."

I snort, "You would've done the same thing if Karai didn't already know."

"What? No I would not!" Leo says in defense.

"Okay, okay, I believe you. Now I want to ask you a question." I say. I watch Leo tense up, he most likely knows what I'm going to ask, based off the fact that I just mentioned Karai.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on between you and Karai? You still into her?"

Leo sighs. "Nothing's going on between us. We're just friends. And yes, I do still have a thing for her. I didn't know I did though, until I sat with her at lunch today."

I nod my head. "How do you know you guys are even friends? No offense, but that girl doesn't seem like the type of person to say, 'Let's be best friends'."

"She called me her friend. And she smiled at me." Leo shrugs as if it's nothing. I smirk at him. "What?" He asks in confusion.

"I think she likes you." I say, still smirking.

"What? No! She would never think of me like that. No body could ever think of us like that. We're mutants, Raph, nothing like that is ever gonna happen." Leo says. "I'm heading to bed."

"Night." I say as he disappears through the door made of blankets. I frown. He really does care for her.


	5. Tphone Reading

**It's RaphSai03, here with chapter 5! *silence* alright. Well, enjoy! And please leave reviews! ^.^**

CHAPTER 5- Tphone

LEO POV

We arrive at school early this morning, go to our classes, and go to lunch. Just as it has been for the past 4 days. It's Friday now, so that means tomorrow is the weekend. And as a celebration of week one, April's friend is hosting a huge party tonight, and April wants us to come.

Mikey was all in, in fact, he practically blew up in excitement when he found out we were going.

Donnie said he didn't mind, but only cause April's going.

And neither me or Raph wanted to go. We both said no way, until Raph found out Mona was going to. Then he was wanting to go.

Him and Mona are now friends, if not more. Donnie and April are also getting closer, and Mikey still doesn't like anyone. Me and Karai are still just friends.

I sit with Karai at lunch every day, and my brothers don't like it. They think of it as betrayal, but I think of it as a chance to hang out with other people.

Me and Karai walk over to our usual table, and sit down next to each other.

"So... I'm going to this party tonight... And I was wondering if you wanted meet up there?" I ask. I can feel the back of my neck heating up. _She's gonna say no, she's gonna say no._

I watch as Karai takes a sip of her coke.

"Who's party?" She asks.

"Not sure. Some kid I have math with. My friend April told me and brothers about it, and said we should go." I answer.

Karai nods. "You don't want to go, do you?"

"Not at all."

"Well, I'll go with you, if it would make it easier for you." She says, shrugging.

"Really?"

"Eh, why not? It's got to be better than sitting around my dark apartment all night." I frown as she says this. I still don't think it's fair that her father left her like this.

"M'Kay." I say. "Can I have your phone number?" I ask her. Karai quickly turns to look at me, a shocked look on her face. "That way I know where to find you later. Sorry. That sounded weird." I say, blushing.

Karai laughs. "Sure, Leo." She scribbles a couple numbers into a piece of paper. "Text me when you get home."

I nod and stuff the paper under my belt. "Hey, why weren't you in Chem. today?" I ask, remembering her absence.

"I decided not to go today." She says as if it's no big deal.

"Karai! You can't just ditch class!"

"I wasn't caught! You should try it sometime, it's fun." She offers. I look at my hands.

"Maybe." I say.

DONNIE POV

We've been home for about an hour and the party isn't for another 2. We decided to just sit around this afternoon, and just relax before we have to leave. Master Yoshi is at his new dojo, setting up for the big opening next week. He's been getting ready for the past week. Mikey and Raph are on their tphones a, and I'm on my computer, trying to study for my math test on Monday. But I'm finding it hard to focus.

For one thing, Leo has the TV on, watching space heroes. You'd think that's what's bothering me, but it's not. What is bothering me, though, is that Leo ISN'T watching it. The fact that Leo's favorite show is on and he's not watching it is a pretty big deal by its self, but the part where he's in his phone instead, well, that's what I don't understand. And as a bonus clue to the already mind bobbling mystery, he keeps looking at the clock every five minutes, almost as if he's waiting for something.

I try to ignore it. But I can't. I finally decide to ask Mikey and Raph if they know something I don't.

Donnie: Do you guys know why Leo keeps looking at the clock?

Raph: I could care less.

Mikey: no.

Donnie: is there something going on tonight?

Raph: nothing but the party, but he's been dreading it.

Donnie: maybe there's a clue on his phone?

Mikey: yeah! #CRIMESOLVINGTIME

Raph: we aren't solving a crime, you dork!

Mikey: :(

I turn my Tphone off. And try to think up a way to get Leo's phone from him. I can tell Raph and Mikey are doing the same thing because of the looks on their faces. I have a million different plans swarming in my head, but none of them are any good. I was just about to give up, when Mikey springs a plan into action.

"Hey, Leo? I just ordered pizza, will you go pick it up?" He asks.

"Uh, sure. How long do I have until I have to pick it up?" Leo asks.

"The pizza guy should be here in about 15 minutes." Mikey says.

"Mikey! I'll be back with the pizza in a little bit." Leo says while running out of the lair. I smile at the object on the foor. His Tphone.

I reach toward it and turn it on. But I can't enter the phone. He put in a password.

"Uh, there's a password." I say.

"He must've thought we'd go through his phone sooner or later." Raph says, annoyed.

We try a couple words, like Katana, ninjutsu, and Space heroes, but none of them work.

"Wait! Try Karai!" Raph says.

I shrug and type it in. The phone unlocks. I look up at Raph and he glares at the phone.

"I can't believe he set her name as his password!"

"It gets better." Mikey says, taking the phone from me. Me and Raph look at him. "He was texting someone. And guess who it was?"

"Karai." Me and Raph answer the obvious question at the same time. Mikey nods.

"She's apparently meeting him at the party later." Mikey says with further explanation. I can see Raph balling is hands into fists, out of the corner of my eye.

"What are you boys doing? Where is your brother?" Master Yohi's voice sounds from behind us.

I exchange nervous glances with my brothers, and they give me the same looks. We all slowly turn around and face or Father. He just couldn't have picked a better moment to walk in.

"Where is Leonardo?" Me and Raph shrug and begin to come up with an answer, when Leo walked in.

"I'm right here." Leo answers. After getting his answer, Hamato Yoshi walks to the dojo, leaving us with leo. Leo looks at me, Raph, and Mikey. He sees the phone that Mikey had somehow slipped into my hand. "What are you guys doing with my phone?!"

"W-we just wanted to know what you were doing earlier." I say, stammering on my words.

"So you sent me to get a fake pizza?"

"Leo, we don't think you should go to the party later." Raph says.

"Why? What exactly did you guys see on my phone?" Leo asks, starting to get a little worried.

"Enough to know that you shouldn't be going to this party tonight. Leo, what are you thinking? Karai is the enemy, not a friend!" Raph shouts.

"No! No Karai is not the enemy, she is my friend!" Leo shouts back. I can feel the tension growing quickly between the two. I slowly back away from them, and I can see Mikey doing the same thing.

"Why would you want that Witch to be your friend when you have us?! We're your brothers, Leo!"

"Well you surely don't act like it." Leo says quietly in a bitter tone. I stare it him in shock. I've never heard Leo speak like that, even in his and Raph's biggest fights.

Leo walks over and ships the phone out of my hand, and begins to walk toward the exit of the lair.

"Where are you going?" Raph asks.

Leo jerks around and glares at Raph. "Why would you care?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe cause I'm your brother! Leo, we just don't think it's safe for you to hang out with Karai. You need to listen to us!" Raph says.

Leo doesn't say anything else, just stares at Raph. After what seems like lightyears, Leo turns away and leaves the lair.


	6. Comfort

**Hello again my friends! I'm once again going to ask only one thing of you, leave reviews! I know that a lot of people are reading this story, and I would love to hear your thoughts on my story. As you all know, I have included Leorai, Apritello, and Monael in this story. I'm thinking about Mikey getting a girlfriend later on in the story, but I need input. Please review! And thank you for those of you** who** do review. You know who you are ;). Well, here's chapter 6!**

CHAPTER 6- Comfort

LEO POV

I make my way to the small diner that Karai gave me the address of. After I left the Lair, I sent her a text asking if she wanted to hang out before the party. And she gave me the address of this place.

I stand in front of the small building and look down at my Tphone, examining the message she had last sent me.

Meet me behind the small diner off of Bleecher street exactly 4:45

I make my way to the back of the small building, and sure enough, Karai is waiting for me. But something's different about her. Her outfit. At school she usually just wears a baggy tShirt and skinny jeans, but right now, well, she's wearing the complete opposite. She's in a gray skirt that goes down to her knees, along with a black blouse.

"Nice outfit." I say. She turns around and smirks at me.

"I wish I could say the same to you." She kids. I laugh.

"Yeah, well, something tells me they aren't going to have a clothing store for mutant turtles."

"You'd be surprised with some of the wacky stores they have in this city. I wouldn't be to surprised if I came across a 'Mutants R Us'" Karai says.

"Maybe. So, why did you wanna meet back here?" I ask, looking at my surroundings. We're in a dark alleyway with nothing but a couple trash cans and rusted door leading into what I would guess is the kitchen.

"Because, we couldn't have had a conversation like this inside the diner." Karai laughs at her joke, "No, I wasn't sure what you wanted to do with the next hour and a half so I figured I'd have you meet me back here."

"Why can't we just hangout inside?" I ask with curiosity.

"Cause, the guys who work here are totally jerks to mutants. I figured I'd save you the humiliation."

"How kind of you." I say in a sarcastic tone. But the truth is, I really do appreciate it.

"You're so welcome." Karai says with a curtsy. We both laugh at the same time. "So, where do you wanna go?"

"We could hangout on the rooftops? That way it's just us two?" I suggest.

"I like your thinking, Leo." I can feel my whole body heat up as she says my name.

Karai walks over to me and laces her fingers with mine.

"You ready?" She asks me as if I were five.

I nod. "Lead the way."

She guides me onto a high rise. I recognize the building. It's the Byerly building. Where we started hanging out. I smile at the memory of that warm, summer night only a year ago.

"You recognize this building?" Karai asks me.

"Kinda hard to forget." I say.

She lets go of my hand, to my disappointment, and we scale the building together. Once we're at the top, it's silent. We both look out at the city.

I was just about to ask her a question, to break the silence, but Karai beats me to it.

"So... Why aren't you with your brothers?" She asks.

I sigh. I almost forgot why we were here in the first place.

"Well, we got into an argument. Mikey sent me to get a fake pizza-" Karai cuts me off mid sentence.

"You left because he had you pick up a fake pizza? That's a little dramatic."

"No! When I came back, I saw them on my Tphone, and they were reading all the messages from our last conversation. Then Raph told me I shouldn't go to the party tonight." I roll my eyes at the last part.

"Why didn't he think you should go?" Karai asks. I can see the confusion in her eyes._ She wants to help you, Leo. _

I clear my throat, and hesitate to tell her. How am I supposed to tell her that my brothers don't trust her? I decide to not think about it, but instead, tell her.

"They don't think I should hang out with you." I say quietly.

The look she gives me hurts, it burns into my mind, promising that I won't ever forget it. She looks scared, nervous, and sad. Just the other day, she said I was her one and only friend. I'm the only left in her world. I can't leave her, even if it means going against my family.

I watch as she sits down on the edge of the building. She dangles her legs over the edge and looks at her hands, which are carefully resting on her legs.

I sit down beside her and take her hands in mine. She looks at me. I look at her. Our eyes are locked, and it feels like we're the only to people in the whole world. In the whole universe. And to me, we are. To me, nothing matters but being her friend. Not because she has no one else, not because I need a friend, but because I _want_ to be her friend.

"But I'm not going to listen to them." I whisper.

She gives me a sad smile. It breaks my heart. Seeing her like this. All broken and shattered. My brothers are the reason for this, they're the ones who put her in this position.

I let go of her hands, and wrap my arms around her, pulling her close to me. I feel her lean in closer. Now, anybody who were to see us like this, would think that it's a romantic gesture. But it's not. We do it in a comforting way. We lean against each other. We care for each other. It's us against the world. And I'm okay with that.

"I wish we were the only ones in this crazy, messed up world." Karai whispers.

I nod my head. "You just read my mind."

We sit there for another couple minutes, and then pull apart. I can tell by the way she stands up that she's ready for the party. _There's my Karai_, I think to myself.

"You ready to go face this crazy, messed up world?" I ask her with a grin. She smirks at me.

"Lead the way."

We both smile at each other. I lace my fingers carefully in hers, and lightly kiss her forehead. Then, we make our way to our deaths.


	7. Party (Mikey)

**Hey! I know I just did an update earlier today, but I figured I'd do another. Now, the party has started and has 4 chapters to it. One from each of the brothers POV's. Mikey's and Donnies are shorter (sorry 'bout dat) and each chapter will be posted separately. I hope you enjoy the latest installment as much as I did while writing it. As usual, I would highly appreciate your thoughts on this, so leave a review! Once again I need input on Mikey's girlfriend. If you have any names or even want him to have one, make sure to let me know. Well, enjoy! ^.^**

CHAPTER 7- Party (MIKEY)

Me, Donnie, and Raph walk to the party together. It's in an abandoned warehouse, but it still looks super cool!

"EHH! I'm so excited I could blow!" I screech. Raph slaps me in the back of the head. "Ouch."

We walk in and the inside is even better. There's a DJ up on the stage, bright, colorful lights shining down on a dance floor, and a big table full of food and drinks. There are small tables set up for eating at on the out skirts of the dance floor.

"This is place is Epic!" I shout.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go find April. I'll see you guys later!" Donnie says, walking away in the direction of the buzzing crowd.

"Well, looks like it's just me and you Raph!" I say with loads energy.

"Nope. I'm going to find Mona. See you later, dork." I frown as Raph walks away.

"Guess it's just me." I keep my hands close to the ground and bend over in disappointment. It isn't until I bump into someone that I look up. "Oh, hey Casey." I say.

"Why so down?"

"My brothers all ditched me. For girls." I stick my tongue out as if in disgust.

"That's a bummer." Casey said, pretending to care. "Hey, you wanna help me pick up chicks?"

"I don't see any birds..." I say, taking a look around the room.

"Not chickens, girls." Casey says with a smile.

"No thanks! I'd rather have fun!" I turn away from Casey's disappointed face, and look at the table behind me. "LOOK AT THIS! It's a fork, but it's not silver! It's red!" I exclaim, picking up with strange fork behind me. I bend it. I watch as it splits into two uneven pieces. I look up at Casey, astonished at what I just witnessed. I broke a fork. "DID YOU SEE THAT?"

I begin to jump around excitedly, and Casey does a faceplam.

"That was plastic, Mikey." Casey corrects.

I stop jumping, and frown. Then shrug and begin to wander again. I can sense Casey close behind.

I soon find my way to the dance floor. There's a big crowd, all surrounding one person. I watch as he does the coffee grinder, and then a couple other hip-hop moves. I walk past the crowd and stop in front of the guy. I fake a yawn, like Raph always does when I show off my chucking skills before a spar. The guy stops his dancing, and jumps up.

"What do you think you're doin', freak?" The boy says.

"Just wanted to let you know that this party is for high schoolers, not kindergarteners." I say back, crossing my arms over the plastron of my shell.

I smile as a chorus of 'Ohs' and 'Ahs' comes from the crowd surrounding me. I even hear Raph's voice shouting, "GO MIKEY!" over the rest of the crowd.

But really, that wasn't my line. I stole it from a TV show i used to watch when me and Ice Cream Kitty snuck into the living room while everyone was sleeping. We would eat leftover pizza, ice cream, and any other yummy snacks we could get our hands or paws on.

"Oh, you just crossed da' line, turtle-boy!" The guy says. I can see the embarrassment in his eyes.

"Now, I just want to say, before we do a dance off, that I'm going to kick your butt, all the way to Jersey." I say.

Furiously, the boy takes a couple steps back. I do the same. I here the DJ turn change the song. I immediately recognize it as 'Just Dance' By Lady Gaga. I smirk, this is one of the songs I dance to most, so I've already got some pretty sweet moves picked out. _I'm gonna win this thing._

The whole dance off is a blur, and all remember is screaming 'BOOYAKASHA', and winning. After I won, the boy glared at me. I spun in a quick circle, and then stop, staring right at him. Then I say something I didn't even plan on saying, "The names Michelangelo. But you can call me, !"

I crowd cheers loudly, but quickly dissolves. Raph, Mona, April, Casey, and Donnie all walk over to congratulate me. I say a quick thanks, but then leave them on the dance floor. Sure, I want to dance and hang out with them, but there's something I have to do. Find Leo.


	8. Party (Donnie)

**RaphSai03 here with chapter 8! In this chapter, there will be a piece of the party from Donatello's point of view. There will be a bit of Apritello, but nothing to big. I also got a review from Miceaholic yesterday and I just wanted to make a clarification. I understand that in the previous chapter there was a glitch and Mikey had said, "The names Michelangelo, but you can call me!" There must have been a slight glitch, because he was supposed to say, "But you can call me Dr. Danceinstein!" I hope I have cleared up any confusions. And one last thing before the story continues... I just want to remind you all that I need input on Mikey having a girlfriend. I am a little stumped as to what to add into the story, so some suggestions would be great! Enjoy! **

CHAPTER 8- Party (DONNIE)

After leaving Raph and Mikey near the warehouse entrance, I go find April. I find her sitting at a small table with Mona Lisa. I smile, as I near the table.

"Hey April. Hey Mona." I say. Mona waves.

"Oh hey, Donnie! I was wondering when you'd get here. Take a seat." April says. I pull out a chair. "So where are the others?"

"Oh, I left Raph and Mikey near the entrance, though I assume Raph will be looking for Mona soon. And Leo... Well..." I trail off as I think about Leo.

"Wait, where is Leo? What happened to him?" April asks. I turn to look at her and see worry in her eyes. I look down at my hands.

"I-I... I don't know." I say.

"What? What do you mean you don't know?!" April exclaims.

I wince. "A couple hours ago, Leo went off to hang out with Karai, and we haven't heard from him since." I explain.

April sighs. "You shouldn't have let him go."

"Trust me, we tried to stop him. But he wouldn't listen." I say.

April nods. Mona gives me a questioning glance.

"What's wrong with him hanging out with Karai?" She asks. I sigh. She doesn't know.

"My father and her father are arch rivals, and her family is evil. And we don't want her to influence him." I explain.

"How many chances did you give her?"

"None."

"Maybe that's the problem. You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." Mona says. I nod in agreement. Until Raph takes the seat next to me.

"What's up guys?" Raph says.

I gulp. April looks down. Mona explains to Raph what she had just said.

"I was just telling your brother here that you guys should give Karai a chance to explain herself. Maybe she's not as bad as you take her to be." Mona shrugs at what she had said.

I can see the anger in Raphael's eyes, I can see that he is furious. I scoot my chair closer to April.

"People like her don't deserve chances, Mona." Raph says through gritted teeth.

"What if I were Karai? And you were Leo?"

"Then I would give you second chance." Raph says.

Mona smirks. "See?"

"Crud." Raph mumbles under his breath.

"Come on, let's go dance." I watch as Raph gets dragged onto the dance floor. I see him mouth 'Help Me' but I can see through that, I can see his happiness. I smile. I feel a small tap on shoulder. I turn around and face April.

"Wanna go dance?" She asks me.

I feel like a Rocket, zooming up to space at full blast. I must look like one too, cause April giggles and takes my hand, dragging me to the dance floor.


	9. Party (Raph)

**Hello everyone! Yesterday I got an amazing review from NameDame and he/she suggested Kala as Mikey's new girlfriend. I love the idea and agree that Kala is Mikey's perfect match. But my little sister also suggested the option of Irma. I liked that idea to, along with an OC. So, I put up a poll. I really hope that people will answer the poll. Please review! Here's chapter 9. The party told from Raphael's point of view. Enjoy and please please please review! :)**

CHAPTER 9- PARTY (RAPH)

I still haven't seen a sign of Leo anywhere. We've been at the party for over 2 hours, and nothing exciting has happened. The whole time my eyes have been wandering around, searching for my older brother. I can tell that Mona's fed up with it, because she keeps huffing puffing. I turn around.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" I ask her.

"What's wrong? You'd rather spend your time trying to find your brother than hanging out with me! You invited me to come with you and your ignoring me!" Mona barks.

"Okay, I'll stop looking for leo. What do you want to do?" I ask her.

She was jest about to answer my question, when the mic booms. All eyes turn to the stage.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you're having a good time." The man the stage said. The crowd cheers. I do a silent clap. Mona glares. "We are now doing karaoke for any body who wants to." The crowd goes quite. "No volunteers? Okay then. Um... You two! Up here!" The man point to a couple. The crowd departed, and a bickering couple slowly walked up to the stage.

Once they were on the stage, I was able to get a clearer picture of the couple. I knew those faces. The belonged to Leonardo and Karai. I gasped, and pushed my way to the front of crowd. Donnie, Mikey, April and Casey were already at the front. Mona followed me.

We all exchanged glances. Then focused our attention back to the stage, where, Leo and Karai are still bickering. I knew she hadn't fallen for him like he had to her.

"Pick a song please." The man says.

Karai and Leo exchange a few words. Then Leo gives the man a song. "In you arms, by Nico and Vinz."

The man nods his head and the DJ gets the song set up. Leo and Karai each get handed a mic.

"This should be good." I mumble quietly.

The song starts up, and Leo takes the first verse.

"I feel like Superman

They're gonna remember me

I think I know I can

Who says it's hard to reach

Who's gonna stop me on the road to success

I don't know"

Leo's voice bounces around the room and back. I listen with amazement. I've never heard Leo sing before, no one ever has. But it's amazing.

Karai takes the next set of lyrics.

"They tried to break me down

But I'm still on my feet

This cities full of life

So whys it hard to breath

Oh why did God create this world so unfair

I don't know."

Karai finishes her lines and they join together for the chorus. And they sing even better together.

"Sometimes I feel like I can't run I can't crawl

And sometimes I feel like I ain't nothing at all

Life is a journey where you stumble and fall

But I'm okay when I lay down in your

Arms!

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

When I lay down in your arms!"

They finish the chorus together and sing the rest of the song in harmony. I star win complete shock and anger. They may sing good, but I still don't approve of them hanging out. Mona notices my angry expression.

She elbows me. "You jealous that your brother has the guts to do this and you don't?" Mona says, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'll show you who has guts." I say back, she giggles.

Once Leonardo and Karai have finished their duet, the crowd goes nuts. Everyone's clapping and whistling and screaming at the top of their lungs.

As promised, I walk up to the stage, and choose my song. Demons, by Imagine Dragons.

I'm half way through the song, when I my eyes catch something that makes me stop. Karai and Leo, their faces only a couple inches apart. I stop singing. I run off the stage, knocking over the Microphones in my way. I run over to Leo and Karai, and push them apart.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I yell at Leo.


	10. Party (Leo)

**Hello everyone! I recently got a review from Critic and I just wanted to say that if you don't like, don't read. Nobody likes haters. I also got another review suggesting I add Kala into the story, so I think that Kala will be entering the story soon. Please review my story, I need feedback! Well, here's chapter 10. The party from Leo's point of view! Enjoy! ^.^**

CHAPTER 10- PARTY (LEO)

Me and Karai arrive at the party 15 minutes late. We took the long way, giving us time just, well, talk. I enjoyed that time we spent before coming here.

We walk to a small, empty table in the far corner of the warehouse. We sit down. There's an awkward silence between us, but Karai soon breaks it. She's good at breaking unwanted silence.

"It's pretty busy." She states.

"Yeah. I hope it doesn't bother you." I say with full concern.

"No! Not at all. I've gotten use to big crowds." Karai says.

"Yeah, me too." She nods. I nod. And then the silence returns.

Karai looks down at her hands. I watch her. She's beautiful, I think to myself. I love everything about her, and I wish I could tell her that. But, I can't. My mind drifts back to the conversation my and Raph had only 4 nights ago. "She would never think of me like that. No body could ever think of us like that." Is what I had told him. And I know, deep down inside, that what I had said still stands.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Karai asks me. I almost fall out of my chair in shock. Why would she ask me that? Isn't it obvious?

"Uh, I'm, no. No I don't have a girlfriend. Do you have a boyfriend." I ask her.

"No. Do you have crush?" She asks me, not letting go of the subject.

I consider my options. A. Tell her the truth, or B. Lie. I decide to go with A.

"Yes. But, I don't think she could ever feel the same way about me." I say. And it's true. Karai could never like me.

"Why couldn't she?" Karai asks with interest.

"Because. I'm a mutant freak. No body will ever like me." I say.

Karai shakes her head in disagreement. "That's not true."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh really? Cause, I'd like to disagree."

"Well, I already know someone who likes you." Karai says.

"Oh really? And who is that?" I challenge. I expect her to hesitate, and then make up a fake name. But I'm wrong. Way wrong.

"Me." She says with a smirk.

I blush. "R-Really?"

"Yes."

"I like you to." I say. We smile at each other and she kisses my cheek. I grin, a warm feeling spreading through my body.

"Wanna go dance?" Karai asks me, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Of corse." I say. I guide her over to the dance floor. And we dance.

After dancing for a half hour, we get pizza and Pepsi's. We exchange happy glances with each other while we eat, and when we're done, we head back onto the dance floor just in time for an announcement. I expect the man on stage to announce that the party is over, but instead, he looks for karaoke volunteers.

After no one volunteers, he points at a couple to come up and sing a duet.

"I'd hate to be those sorry suckers." I say to Karai.

"Um, Leo. We ARE those sorry suckers." She says.

"What?" I ask in complete disbelief. We start to walk up to the stage, bickering all the way there.

Once we get up their, we agree on the song In Your Arms, by Nico and Vinz.

We sing the song in complete harmony, and when we finish, the crowd goes nuts. We walk off the stage, and guess who walks on after us? Yup, Raph.

But I didn't focus on him. I focused on Karai. We sat down at a table more near the stage. Just us two.

"I wish we could be alone." Karai says quietly.

"Me too." I answer.

"We can leave, if you want."

"Only if you don't mind." I say. I look into her beautiful Amber eyes, and realize exactly how close we are to each other. Our faces are only a couple inches away from each other. We both start leaning in, ready to close the gap, when Raph shoves us apart.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, LEO?!" Raph yells at me. I stare at him in shock. Then I see Karai. She is on the ground. Raph had shoved her to the ground when he came over here. I walk over to her and help her up.

"Thank you." She says quietly.

"No problem." I say. I lace my fingers with hers, and we turn toward the door.

"Leo! Answer me! What do you think you were doing?" Raph says with anger. I turn around and face him, glaring at him with more anger than I have ever felt before.

"Stop it, Raphael." I only call him Raphael when I'm really mad at him, and this is one of those moments. "Come on Karai, let's go." I say.

Me and Karai walk out of the ware house in silence. We walk to the Byerly building and sit where we had earlier today. It's dark out now, and the city is lit up with beautiful lights.

"Sorry about Raph." I say.

"It's fine. He did us a favor, anyway." Karai says with a shrug.

"How did he do us a favor?" I ask in confusion.

"Because, I'd rather have this moment alone." She says.

The next thing I know, she's kissing me. After a minute of shock, I kiss her back. Or lips move against each other, softly at first, but the kiss heats up, and we begin to kiss each other with desperation.

All to soon, we pull apart for air. But after only 5 seconds, we dive back into the kiss.

We kiss each other, and after a half hour of this, we stop and talk.

"So... Am I your girlfriend now?" Karai asks me.

"I hope so." I say.

"Then I am." She smiles at me. "Text me when you get home." Karai says.

"I promise, I will." I say. I give her a quick peck on the lips, and we head or separate ways.

Yup, tonight was definitely the best night of my life.


	11. Fight

**I know I just updated a couple hours ago, but I knew I wouldn't have much time for an update tomorrow. So, two chapters today! Once again, I'd like to ask for reviews. I would love to hear your thoughts and input on my story, so please leave a review if you get the chance. Speaking of reviews, I got another review from Critic earlier today. I just wanted to say a couple things about his or her review. 1. I did read your first review I and mentioned it in the author note of chapter 10. 2. I understand that there are high standards on this website. I understand if you do not like my story. But there are other people who do, so please, don't ruin it for them. And 3. If you do not like my story, please stop reading it. I do not appreciate the reviews you have left. That's all. I hope everyone else is enjoying my story. Well, here's Chapter 11! Enjoy! ;)**

CHAPTER 11- Fight

RAPH POV

I pace the floor of the lair. We left the part right after Leo left, and it's been almost an hour. He should be home by now, but he's not.

"Raph, bro, why are you pacing?" Mikey asks.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because Leo has been with that Evil, devilish, manipulative, foot clan princess for the past hour!" I exclaim.

"Oh.. Well, if it helps, I know where he is." Mikey says.

"Really? Where?"

"Right behind you." Mikey says as if it were obvious.

Uh-oh. Busted, the voice inside my head says as if it weren't obvious. I slowly turn around, and come face to face with an angry Leo. I put my angry face on.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." I say in a bitter tone.

"Look who finally started to care about their brother." Leo says in an equally bitter tone.

I glare daggers at him, he sends them right back. Then the yelling starts.

"What the shell do you think you were doing Leo?! You almost kissed her!" I shout.

"Why does it matter if I kiss her!? Has it ever accord to you that I have feelings to, Raph!?" Leo hisses.

"Why does it matter? Why does it matter?!" My voice rises as I continue to speak, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because she's the Shredders daughter!" I yell.

"Well I don't care! I love her, Raph. I love her and I don't care what you have to say about it." Leo says in quite, deadly voice. He then stomps off to his room, making sure to slam the door.

I stare at the empty space where he had just been, in complete shock. He just said he loved her! I can't believe him. In what world is it okay to love the enemy? There isn't one. But my mind drifts back to what Mona said earlier.

_"Maybe she isn't as bad as you take her to be." _

I sigh. Mona's right. We should give Karai a chance. We should give Leo a chance.

I turn to Mikey and Donnie. They both act like they weren't eavesdropping, but I know they were.

I turn and look at Leo's door. I walk toward. I have my hand up, ready to knock, when I hear something. Music.

I stop for a moment, and shallow my breathes. I listen as best as I can.

Sure enough, there is music on. I easily recognize 'I Love You' By Woodkid. I know that he thinks of her as he listens to the song, a song about man who only wants the girl he loves to notice him. I know that he listens to that song, and relates himself to that man. I know, that Leo, my big brother, would do ANYTHING to be with Karai. And I know that I'm the only thing standing in his way.

I let out a sigh as I knock on the door. Leo answers without opening the door.

"Who is it?" Leo asks as if it weren't obvious.

I roll my eyes. "Taylor Lautner." I say sarcastically.

"I know it's you Raphael." Leo says harshly.

"Then why'd you ask?" I ask him. I can sense his annoyance. It builds my confidence, in a weird way.

"I guess I was just hoping it'd be Donnie and Mikey, anybody that's not you." I taste the venom in his voice as he speaks.

"Ouch, that hurt. Can you open the door now?" My patience is growing thin, and it won't be too long till I break this door down myself.

"Why should I? All your gonna do is insult my girlfriend." At that, I'm taken aback.

"Girlfriend?" I ask in shock. I don't know why I'm shocked, I should've seen it coming. I guess it just seems a little sudden.

"Yes." Leo states.

I shake my head and widen my eyes. Girlfriend? "Can we talk about this?" I ask desperately.

"Why? You don't approve, anyway. So there isn't anything to talk about." Leo says.

I huff. This is the part I've been dreading. "I-I... Approve of yours and Karai's r-relationship." I say in total disgust. I can't believe I just said that.

Leo opens the door. "Really?"

"Yes. Everyone deserves a second chance. Even no good, dirty little, manipulative, back stabbing-" Leo cuts me off.

"Thanks Raph. It means a lot to me and Karai." Leo says with a small smile.

"What we brothers for?"

Leo smiles.

"I'm heading to bed, night." I say.

"Night." Leo says.

I go in my room and immediately pass out on my bed.


	12. New Group

**Thanks for the reviews that some of you left. Just wanted to let you know that chapter 12 might be a little boring, but I needed to write it in order to set the rest of the story into action. Speaking of which, I will add a lot more action and ninjas into it soon. So, without further of do, chapter 12!**

CHAPTER 12- New Group

MIKEY POV

"I hate Monday's!" I whine as me and my brothers walk into school.

"Yup. And that's why you were running around the lair screaming, 'I love Mondays!' All morning." Raph says sarcastically.

"Don't call it the Lair! Or people are gonna start to be suspicious!" Leo corrects.

"Like I care." Raph snorts.

"I know you don't, Raph, but could you please try?" Leo begs.

"And could you please try not to fight all of the time!?" Donnie asks.

"Shut up, Don!" Raph and Leo shout at the same time.

I sigh. It's always the same with them. Leo and Raph fight. Donnie blocks everyone out and stays in his lab 24/7. And I'm left out. Without anyone to talk to.

I let out an exaggerated sigh as we reach our lockers. Leo and Raph continue to throw insults at each other. Donnie try's and fails at flirting with April. And I am once again left out.

I had finally shoved my backpack and skateboard into my locker, when I got the best idea ever! I'm going to make my own friends.

I grab my lunch from my locker and skip into the lunch room. I sit at what I suspect to be the 'jock' table. I try to make conversation.

"So did you guys catch that Yankees game last night?" I ask with a smirk, "It was pretty awesome wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome." I guy across from me says. They so want to be my friend, I think to myself. But then the guy goes on. "If, you're a Tigers fan."

"What do you mean?" I ask in confusion.

"I mean, the Detroit Tigers beat us last night. We don't like Tigers fans." The guys says.

And next thing I know, I'm on the ground. Face first. I stand up and face them. "Your loss!" I shout as I walk to another table. "Can I sit here?" I ask. Another humiliation is the last thing I need.

"Sure." They all say.

"Thanks." I say. I sit down. "I'm Mikey."

"I'm Jase." The boy to my left says. "And this is Emiliano, Brad, Nick, and Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you guys." I say.

"It's nice to meet you to Mikey. Hey, wanna do something crazy awesome?" Jase asks me.

"Dude, I love crazy awesome!" I say.

"Okay, here's the plan..."

It's been 10 minutes since Jase gave us the plan. We are going to sneak into the principals office and blast music over the PTO. I'm overwhelmed with excitement. It's my job to play the music. Jase and I figured it'd be best if I snuck into the office, because I've been taught to use stealth.

I easily pick the lock and get into the small, office. Now all I gotta do is find the speaker.

"May I help you?" A voice sounds from behind me. I gulp. I've been caught. "Detention for you."


	13. Skipping Class

**Hey! This is the second time I am going to post this chapter because the first time it glitched. Hopefully it doesn't do it again.**

Chapter 13- Skipping Class

LEO POV

"How'd you do on the test?" I ask Karai as we walk out of Algebra together.

"I got a 96%. You?" Karai asks me.

"87%. How'd you do better than me? You don't even pay attention during class! Let alone study." I state in confusion.

"My brain does the learning for me. I don't pay attention, but I still learn. How else would I have become a dangerous kunoichi?" I tense up at the word 'Kunoichi'. Karai notices. "Why'd you tense up?"

"Well, Sensei just thought it'd be best if we didn't mention that." I say in a hushed voice.

"Oh." Karai says.

We arrive at our lockers and I put my algebra books away and grab my history books for next hour. I see Karai out of the corner of my eye, and what I see forces me to frown. Karai shoved her algebra books into her locker, and slammed it shut, not getting her history books out. _She probably just forgot._

"Mr. Walik wants us to bring our books to class today." I remind her calmly.

"Oh, I'm not going." Karai says with a shrug. What?! She's ditching again!

"Karai, please don't ditch. You're my only friend in there." I beg her.

"You have Raphael."

I roll my eyes. "He doesn't count."

Karai lets out an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine! Since you obviously can't stand to be away from me for more than an hour, you can come with me." Karai offers.

I gap at her._ I can't believe she just said that_, I think to myself. "S-skip class?" I ask for clarification.

"Mhmm. Unless, of course, you're too scared." She challenges me. And I know that I can't back out of challenge. Especially if it's from my girlfriend.

"Let's go." I say. I quickly shove my books into my locker. I was surprised I could even get it open, because my whole body is trembling. Though, I can't tell if it's from fear, adrenaline, or a mixture of both.

I follow Karai through the crowd of people and to a small closest near the exit of the building. I gulp. "Are you sure we won't get caught?" I ask in unease.

"Of course we won't, if you get your shell in there before anyone notices."

We both squeeze into the small room, and Karai shuts the door. We exchange awkward smiles, and then the silence settles in.

"Sorry about the tight space. I'm not use to sharing it." Karai explains.

"It's fine. It's not like I'm claustrophobic." I say.

"So... About the other night. Have you told you're brothers? That we're, you know, dating?" Karai asks me awkwardly.

I sigh. "I didn't intend to. But it sorts slipped."

"What'd Raph do this time?" Karai asks me. I can tell that she's gotten used to the relationship between me and Raph.

"He said things about you. Things that aren't true. And I stood up for you." I say. It's the truth, but only a small summary of the truth.

"Why did you stand up for me?" Karai asks me. I read the confusion right off her face.

"Because, I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I didn't." I joke. We both laugh. But then the mood changes quickly. And we are back to serious conversations. "No. No, I stood up for you because I-I... I love you." I start strong, but as I got further into the sentence, my voice got quieter. Thinner. Smaller and lower. I just admitted that I love her. _Well, no going back now_, I tell myself.

"No. You don't love me." Karai says in a hushed voice.

I move closer to her (if that's even possible) and I wrap my arms around her. One around her waist, and one around her shoulders, pulling her closer to me. She leans in.

"And that's where you're wrong, Karai. I do love you. More than anything in this world. I always have, ever since I met you on that warm, summer night. I love you and nothing anyone says or thinks is going to change that." I say this to her in my most calm, comforting voice.

"It almost sounds like you've been rehearsing." Karai says, turning her head so her eyes meet mine.

"I only went over it a couple times." I kid. She giggles and I smile. _Success_.

"I love you." I say once more.

"I love you too." Karai answers.

We look at each other for a moment. And as I look into her beautiful Amber eyes, it feels like we are the only two people in the world. We both lean in, until our lips meet. They move together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle. And that's what our lives are. Puzzles. Our lives fit perfectly together. Just like the pieces of a puzzle.

We stay like this for a moment, until the closest door opens. We pull apart immediately, our faces as red as Raph's mask.

"Um... Was I interrupting something?" Donnie's voice trembles.

"No, D. You're fine." I say.

"Okay good. Hey, Karai, will you hand me that Mop behind you? My science experiment blew up again and I need to clean it up." Donnie explains.

"Oh, sure." Karai reaches behind her and grabs the old, ragged mop.

"Thanks." Donnie says as the mop is handed to him. Then he turns around and leaves.

"That was awkward." I manage to say before the door opens again.

"Wait, why aren't you two in class?" Donnie asks. I sigh. _Did it seriously take him that long to realize we were here and not class_?

"We decided not to go." Karai explains.

Donnie immediately turns his gaze to me. "Seriously Leo? You're skipping class now?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?" I ask as if it's nothing.

"This just doesn't seem like-" Donnie gets cut off by another voice. Principal Cults.

"Skipping class I see. Detention for the three of you."

We all sigh, and I get a death glare from Donnie. Well, guess I'll be in detention.


	14. Detention

**Hello everyone. I hope you have been enjoying my story so far. Hopefully I can get more reviews and more feedback on my story. I'd love to hear your thoughts on what I could improve and what i should add in. Please review. Enjoy! **

Chapter 14- Detention

RAPH POV

I purposefully slouch as I walk to detention. _This is not where I want to be spending my afternoon._

I enter the room, expecting to be the only one here, but I'm not. The other two faces surprise. Well, let me rephrase that. ONE, of the faces surprise me.

The face that surprises me is Donnies. The face that does not surprise me is Mikey's.

I stop in the door way examine their expressions. Mikey looks bored and tired. But when he realizes I'm at the door it's as if something inside her came alive, because he jerks up so he's sitting up right and his eyes glimmer.

And Donnies face is... Well... It's the face he makes when he knows something that no one else does. Now, Donnie is the first person anyone ever goes to with a secrete. We all go to him for advice on a complicated situations. Donnie is a totally loyal and honest person. And great at keeping secrets. The only problem is, he's not good at hiding the fact that he's hiding something. And sometimes, if I'm really lucky, I'm able to break him. Hopefully that will work now.

I cross the room, walking right past Mikey, who is patting the seat next to him, showing me that it is open for my use. I walk over to donnie and sit right next to him.

"Hey Don. What's up? Why you here?" I ask him in a calm tone. He seems to relax a bit.

He sighs. "It's kinda complicated. You'll find out soon enough."

I scrunch up my face. "Well, why don't you just tell me? Seems how I'll find out anyway." I say.

For a moment, it looks like he's going to give in. I watch as his muscles relax and he turns normal. But he hesitates. Then he goes back to the tense muscles.

I sigh. _This is going to take awhile_. "Donnie, why are you in detention?" I ask.

"Uh-uh, well, I... Uh... Well... Um... I made a mess in advanced science again. Mhmm. Yup." Donnie says. I squint my eyes. He's lying.

"And why did you get detention for that? You do it all the time." I say, taking another turn on things.

"The teacher has had enough of my 'Fooling around' as she calls it." Don says.

I sigh and rest my head against the desk. This is useless. I'll find out soon enough. But, whatever he's hiding better be pretty good. Cause I'm not a fan of waiting.

Then something sparks in my mind. Something I never thought twice about. Leo wasn't in third hour. Donnie had been in science during third hour. And Karai hadn't been in third hour... I jerk my head up and whip around to Donnie.

"Do you know where Leo was during third hour?" I ask.

I watch as my little brother cringes and begins to shake nervously. Yup, he knows something.

"Where was he, Don?" I ask. He shakes his head rapidly. I nod. "Where was he Don-" I was cut off by loud voices.

"I can't believe this! It's all your fault!" One of the voices says.

"We were doing just fine until your stupid brother showed up! And besides, you wanted to skip class, Leo!" Another voice. Karai's.

I first voice must've belonged to Leonardo. I jump up and race toward the door. Sure enough, it's Leo.

"What are you doing here?!" We both say at the same time.

"I was texting in class." I say. "Why are you here?"

"My and Karai skipped class." Leo says. Im angry. I feel anger boiling up, threatening to spill over. Then see regret written all over his face. He obviously feels bad and knows that he shouldn't have done it. But I don't care. He still skipped class with Karai and I'm still mad at him for it. In fact I almost hate him for it.

Leo's relationship with Karai is a disgrace. He is going against our family. He is playing the game of love. With the foot. And that's wrong. You don't flirt with the enemy, you destroy it. Leo seems to know that. He just doesn't care.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I ask. The anger is rising. With every. Single. Thought. I hate this feeling, but I push it aside. I allow the anger the rise and take control of me. Like I always do.

"I thought it'd be fun. Besides, I'm sick of being the responsible one." Leo says. I watch as his and Karai's fingers intertwine together, like the twigs of a birds nest. I scowl.

"Yup, because making our family look bad is always fun! What'd you say we ditch detention and go rob a candy store?" I ask sarcastically.

"Oh! Oh! And after that, can we grab a pizza?" Mikey asks with excitement. I glare at him. He shrinks back into his chair. I turn my attention back to Leo and his 'girlfriend'.

"I told you, Raph. I'm sick of being the responsible one. When do I get to have fun?" Leo asks. I can see a hint desperation in his eyes. It makes me wanna punch him, but I fight off the wanting.

"Sorry bro, you're sorta stuck being the responsible one." I say in a oh-well tone.

"And why is that, Raphael?" Leonardo asks me. I snort.

"Because. One of us has to be the responsible one. Mikey is out because, well, he's Mikey." I hear Mikey shout out a compliant, but I continue, "Donne isn't it because he's to caught up in using his brain and trying to do the most 'accurate' take on things. And I'm out because I don't want to be the responsible one." I say with a smirk.

"No! You're out because you have so much anger it would interfere with your responsibility!" Donnie objects.

"Don't wanna hear it, Don!" I say in angry tone, not bothering to look at him. I sense his fear.

"Stop Raph! It was mine and Karai's decision!" Leo's voice begins to rise. I can tell that I'm pushing his buttons. I can tell he doesn't like it. I smirk. He doesn't realize it, but him getting angry is just an advantage to me.

"Yours and Karai's decision? Why would her input matter?" I say remembering that the others don't know about their relationship.

"You know why." Leo's voice suddenly drops and he's quieter.

"Say it. Tell the others. You remember what happened last time you didn't tell them about something, right?" I ask him, referring to the time that he had refused to tell the others about Karai, which led to us almost getting killed by the mutant, Justin, that Karai had created.

"Don already knows." Leo says.

"What about Mikey?" I raise my voice a bit, making sure Mikey would hear. I say this while wearing what many would call an evil grin, but what I call satisfaction.

"Tell me what?" Mikey asks.

"That me and Karai are dating." Leo says firmly.

"Good boy, Leo. Maybe one day you can be as Loyal as your brothers!" I exclaim in a congratulating voice you would use to a child.

Leo glares at me. He opens his mouth to say something else, but he gets stopped by the teacher.

"Everyone in their seats!"


	15. Kala

**Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while and I am sorry to keep everyone waiting. Before you read the newest chapter, I wanted to answer a couple questions that were asked in my reviews. 1. I am a girl. 2. My favorite turtle is Raphael, by a long shot. 3. This story is mostly based off the 2012 verse, but with a couple 1987 characters added into the mix. 4. Karai does not live with the turtles because in this fanfic I decided that splinter would not be her father. And one last thing I wanted to say was that I will be adding Irma into the mix. Though, I cannot say whether she will be Mikey's girlfriend or not. Most people want Kala to be his girlfriend, but if you would like Irma to be his girlfriend instead then please either private** message** me or leave a review. Thank you and enjoy the chapter. ;)**

Chapter 15- Kala

MIKEY POV

I walk home slowly, trudging behind my brothers. Detention was way more boring than in the movies. In the movies, there would be loud voices and tphones and no teachers at all. Real life detention is the opposite. It's boring and quite. But my brothers seemed to manage.

Leo and Karai kept exchanging flirtatious glances. Each time I accidentally noticed, I would feel barf rising up in my throat.

Donnie studied for a test he would have in advanced Science next week. And Raph took a nap. The teacher didn't seem to notice and, or, care what the others were doing.

But he kept yelling at me to "stop unless I wanted another detention." I don't understand why he was so angry. All I did was break a couple of his pens. It wasn't even that hard. Just bend, snap, break. Bend, snap, break. It could've been the fact that I was breaking his belongings, or how I was chanting, "Bend, Snap, Break" so loud that it echoed around the room. Either way, he was mad. Like, Raphael mad.

Anyway, I'm just glad to be out of that dungeon.

I look ahead of me. Raph is complaining about how Leo was making our family look bad, and Donnie just kept shrugging and nodding. I could tell he wasn't 110% there, though.

Leo ran off with Karai after detention was let out. I expect that they are up on a rooftop making out right about now.

I can't believe Leo didn't tell me about his and Karai's relationship when he had the the others. It hurts. I know the others think I'm immature and stupid. But I understand what kissing is. I know what dating is. I that understand Leo has recently started a relationship with Karai. And I support their relationship. No matter how dishonorable it is. I know what it's like, in a way. To have nobody trust your judgement.

But I still can't believe it. I guess it's just kinda crazy. Sudden.

_Man, I'm the only without a girlfriend right now_.. I'm the only one without a girlfriend! The thought hits me like a bullet in a deer. I've gotta get a girlfriend, I tell myself.

I run past Donnie and Raph, determined to get home. I round corners with full speed. Left, right, right, right, left, left, CRASH!

I run into something and fall to the ground. "Ugh, that's going to hurt in the morning." I mumble as I rub my throbbing head.

"Definitely." I hear a beautiful voice say in front of me. I look up, my eyes widen at what I see.

It's a girl. She's about as tall as me and she's thin, not a bad thin, but a good thin. She wears her orange hair in a high ponytail and has curly bangs hanging in her face. Her dress is green and simple. In other words, she's super cute.

I smile at her. "Sorry 'bout that. Wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's alright. We were both running." The girl says in a quiet tone, a blush spreading across her face.

I jump and stuck out a hand, helping her off the ground. She grabbed it and stood up.

"So, what's your name?" I ask her in my friendliest voice.

"Kala." She says with a smile.

"Kala. I like it. I'm Michelangelo. But everyone calls me Mikey." I introduce myself with pride. "Wanna go grab some pizza?" I suggest.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind a meal." Kala says. We make our way to the pizza place. Just two new friends.


	16. Introduction

**Hey! This is a shorter chapter, but I just needed to introduce a couple new characters. I promise that the story will get a more action packed and awesome soon enough. If you have any character suggestions or anything you think I should add or change, feel free to either Private Message me or leave a review. Have a nice day and enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 14- Distraction

NO POV

Mikey arrived at lunch and sat with his new friends at the same table as yesterday. He bought two slices of pizza and a strawberry milkshake from the cafeteria.

Mikey had just taken a seat when he caught a familiar face in the crowd of teenagers. Kala. He recognized her beautiful face out of all the others. He watched as she sat at table near by with two boys. Mikey had remembered Kala mentioning her two brothers, so he assumed that that was who they were.

Mikey tried to distract himself with conversation, but his eyes kept wandering toward the beautiful girl.

"Hey Mikey? Can I borrow a dollar? I promised Mona I'd buy her a smoothie." Raphael asks his little brother.

"Yeah. Sure." Mikey says this, still in another world. He hands Raph his whole wallet without meaning to.

"I could use this to advantage." Raph says with a smirk as he walks away.

"Mikey, dude, are you okay?" Emiliano asks Mikey in concern. The two my have only known each other for a little over a day, but Emiliano already knew that it was totally unlike Mikey to distract himself while around friends.

Mikey didn't answer, but instead, grabbed his stuff and headed over to Kala's table. "Hey Kala." Mikey greeted her warmly. "Can I sit?"

"Of corse. Mikey, these are my brothers, Zak and Dask. Zak and Dask, this is Mikey." Kala introduces us.

"What's up dudes?" I ask.

"Just trying to adjust to high school. I assume this is not your first year?" The one named Zak asks me.

"It is my first year, actually. Me and my brothers are new." I explain.

The four all talk amongst themselves for the rest of lunch.

"So, what are something's we should know about you, Mikey?" Dask asks Michelangelo.

Mikey smiles. He loves telling people his interests. "Well, I love love love pizza! I like comic books and scary movies, even though I wet my shell, and I like skateboarding. I also love cooking. Oh, and I have a kitty made out of Ice Cream!" Mikey finishes with a smile.

"So... That cat isn't real?" Zak asks. Kala slaps him because of his rudeness.

"No. She's alive. She lives in my freezer. She's a mutant." Mikey explains casually.

The triplets all look down, guilt overwhelming themselves. Michelangelo noticed this.

"What's wrong?"

"Well... We are neutrinos. From dimension X. There was a war going on in our home dimension. Us teenagers rebelled against it, but we failed. The Kraang lost the war and left to this dimension. They brought they're plan and mutagen with them, in hope that they could mutate the whole plant into an environment that they could live in. We tried to stop them, but once again failed. We sorry about your cat. And, yours and your brothers mutations." Kala apologizes. Michelangelo frowns at the guilt on their faces. He wanted to do something to make them feel better, but he couldn't think of anything. Then he got the idea.

"Actually, you did me and my bros a favor. We weren't ever humans to begin with, we were always turtles." Mikey explains. The other three, his new friends, all exchanged happy glances.

Mikey smiled in satisfaction. He, once again, made people feel better.


	17. Painting

**Hello everyone. Thank you for reading and supporting my story. I hope you are all enjoying Complications of High School so far. I assure you, though, that the complications will start coming in soon enough. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review if you can ;) GO PATRIOTS!**

Chapter 17- Painting

KARAI POV

I hold Leonardo's hand as we walk to art together. So many people give us weird looks. There are people who look at us as if we just murdered someone. There are people how look at us with tilted heads and confusion. And then there are people who look at us with disgust and hatred. I glare at them all.

Leo looks at the floor. I know that this bothers him. With everyone judging our relationship. He's never been near so many people at one time, so, I'll have to teach him to ignore them all.

I lean my head against his shoulder as we walk. He removes his hand from mine and instead wraps it around my waste, pulling me closer to him. I look at his face and see him wearing a proud smile. _It's his trophy_.

I love how much pride he takes in his work. The confidence he wears around his shoulders. He's the total opposite of me. I am vengeful and an outcast. I separate myself from others and ignore the world around me. But Leo embraces the world, along with the people in it. I smile against his shoulder. _This is how I want to spend the rest of my life, with Leo_.

We arrive at the class room and we sit next to each other. I smile at him and he smiles back. I lace my fingers with his under the table, where no one can see, and I set our hands on his leg. He squeezes my hand and I squeeze back.

Me and Leo haven't even been going out for a week now, but it feels like eternity. We face each hater together. We are inseparable. The teachers judge our relationship in silence. They give us strange looks. But we don't care. We couldn't be any happier together. Well, maybe if it weren't for his brothers.

Donatello is always wary around us and he often puts himself away while we are near him. I guess that the confrontation in the janitors closest the other day made him feel awkward. Not that I really care.

Michelangelo seems to have mixed feelings. I think that the thought of his older brother dating the enemy's daughter unsettles him. But at the same time, he seems to enjoy having me around.

And Raphael. Well, I think you know what his reaction is. He absolutely hates our relationship. He claims to disapprove 1 billion percent. Which made Donatello correct him by saying that that isn't possible, which earned him a black eye.

In conclusion, his brothers don't seem to agree with the relationship. I can tell it bothers Leonardo. But ignore them. They're just a bunch of stupid amateurs.

I look up as the teacher begins class.

"Today we will be sketch painting. For those of you who don't know what that is, I will explain. Sketch painting is where you sketch a picture, and then color it in with paint!" Ms. Kinking exclaims. I sigh at her perkiness. _No wonder she's single_, I think to myself. "Before you begin paint though, check with me. I will tell you if you can begin the painting yet. Any questions?"

Some kid, I could careless what his name is, raises his hand. The teacher points at him. "What are we painting?"

"Hm... How about you get with a partner and paint them?" Everyone nods and the teacher heads back to her desk.

Leo looks at me expectingly. I decide to play with him. "Yeah?" I ask in fake confusion.

"Do you wanna be partners?" Leo asks me with a smile.

"Oh... Um... I was gonna be partners with Amanda..." I say awkwardly.

"Oh. That's fine." Leo says with a shrug. I laugh.

"I'm kidding with you. Of corse I'll be your partner. What kinda girlfriend would I be if I wasn't? Now, let's go get our canvas."

Leo sits across from me with his blank canvas on an easel.

We start sketching. I draw him. Crying. I don't know why exactly. But as soon as the pencil hit the canvas, it went around on its own. I don't even know how I got as far has I did. All I know is that it looks amazing. I just hope that I'm not the only one who thinks that.

I look over at Leo. The spell of concentration is casted across his face. I watch him for a second. He brings the pencil back and worth, in steady paths. Whatever he's sketching must be beautiful.

I continue to study him. I pay close attention to the creases that form on his forehead. I admire the gracefulness of his movements. The swiftness of the pencil.

He seems to notice me watching him. He looks at me. He gives me a half smile and adds a couple more details to the picture. Then his beautiful, dark blue eyes meet mine.

"I'm done with mine. Wanna see?" Leo asks me. I nod my head vigorously.

I get up and walk around to him.

What I see is beautiful. No, not beautiful. Beautiful doesn't even begin to cover it. It's magnificent.

It's me. Leaning against a cherry tree. The sun is either setting or rising behind the tree. And my hair is blowing in the wind. I wear a dress that ruffles against the tree.

I stare at the picture in gap. Then I look at Leonardo.

"I know... It sucks." Leo says humbly.

"No! It's amazing! It's unlike anything I've ever seen before!" I exclaim.

Raphael makes his way over to us. "What's all the commotion abou-" He stops mid sentence as he looks at Leo's sketch. His expression is exactly like mins. Stricken with amazement. I smirk. "When the hell did you learn to do this?" Raph demands an explanation.

"I don't know. I just did it." Leo defends himself with a shrug.

"Well.. It's amazing. I don't have any words to describe it. Keep it up big bro." Raph says, walking away.

Leo looks up at me. He gives me the most expectant look of all looks. I shake my head in confusion. "You don't like it." Leo says with a sad smile.

"No. I love it. Its beautiful. But that's the only problem. That can't be me. I'm not like that beautiful graceful girl on the canvas. That isn't me Leo..."

"Yes. It is. You're beautiful Karai. The most beautiful girl in the world. And I love you." Leo says in whisper.

"I love you too..." I say.

But did I mean it? Do I love him? He's a great guy... But is he what I need? Is he the missing part in my life. I guess I'll just have to play along. And hopefully, this relationship doesn't end with my father killing him. Like he did all of my other boyfriends.


	18. Big Brother

**I just finished the new chapter! I may have less frequent updates until I get more suggestions for the upcoming chapters. I need thoughts and input for what should happen next. Thank you to those of you who do review. I got a question in a review about OC's. Unless I get any ideas for OC's, I probably will not** have** any as secondary or main characters. Enjoy the next chapter and please review! ;)**

Chapter 18- Big Brother

MIKEY POV

"Pizza's here!" I announce as I walk into the kitchen carrying three pizza's.

"Awesome!" Raph and Leo shout. Donnie's silent. He clicks away on his computer. I chuckle. Something's never change.

"Hey, Donnie, here's an idea, food." Raphael says sarcastically.

Donnie looks up from his computer and glares at Raph. "I'm not hungry, Raph. I'm busy."

"With what? The Kraang and foot are gone, we've started high school. What could you be busy with?" Raph asks while chewing a piece of pepperoni pizza. We always have to get a regular pizza for him.

"Actually, with clubs. I was looking on our schools webpage, and I saw that there are different clubs. I even found some that would be perfect for us. I would take Chem. Mikey would take hip-hop. Raph would take football. And Leo-" Raph cuts of Donnie.

"There's an obedience school right down the street, maybe they could teach you to not flirt with the enemy." Raph says with a grin. I laugh. _Obedience school, good one._

"I do need to go to obedience school, Raphael. Karai isn't bad, anyway." Leo rolls his eyes and reaches for a piece of pizza.

"Yeah... But didn't she ask you to skip class with her?" I ask, tilting my head in confusion. Raph slams a fist down on the table and laughs. Leo glares at Raph.

"It's true, Leo." Raph wipes tears from his eyes. Why is crying... Oh! Maybe it's happy tears. I smile in satisfaction. I made someone happy-cry.

"It wasn't her fault. It was mine. I agreed to do it." Leo explains.

"Which leads me to my next point. She's a bad influence on you, Leo. You used to be such a good little turtle. The type that would rather die than place a single toe on grass that had a sign saying, 'Freshly mowed do not step on.'" Raph says between bites.

I turn my head toward Leo. I always find they're arguments entertaining. It's pretty adorable how they love each other so much that they threaten each other. Yup. Pretty adorable.

"She's not a bad influence! She just taught me how to let loose and have fun." Leonardo protests.

"So.. Does that mean I should have the police on speed dial?" Raphael asks Leonardo sarcastically.

I laugh. They love each other so much. I glance over at Donnie. A question appears in my mind. Raphael always insults Karai in front of Leo and they get into a fight... So what would happen if I insulted April in front of Donnie? Guess we'll just have to wait and see.

"Hey, Donnie, I think April's a total jerk!" I say in my best Raphael-Angry voice.

"MIKEY!" All three of my brothers stop what they're doing to yell at me.

My eyes go blood shot as I examine they're expressions. Raphael: glaring at me in confusion and anger. Leonardo: Disapproval and confusion. Donatello: hurt and confusion and anger.

I know why they are confused. Because me and April are best friends. Best friends don't call best friends jerks.

"Why the hell would you say that about April?!" Raph demands angrily.

I feel tears begin well up and my hands start to tremble. "I-I was just t-trying to be f-funny." My voice shakes noticeably and I begin to break down.

Why is it that whatever I do is wrong? When I pulled the alarms in the Kraang ships I was yelled at. When I tap on Timothy's tank I get yelled at. When I throw water balloons in the lair I get yelled at. When I mutate kitties I get yelled at. Even when I break pens I get yelled at. My whole life is trouble. Heck, my middle name should be trouble.

Wait! I don't even have a middle name... Do I? Well, I'll deal with that later.

"How is insulting our friend funny?" Leonardo asks.

"Raph does it all the time!" I exclaim.

"What? Why would you do something that Raphael did first? Sorry to break it to you, Mikey, but Raph isn't exactly the best influence." Leo says to me.

My lip quivers and tears start stream down my face. Raph looks at me and examines my face. He frowns at me. "Leo, look at him. You've got him crying over here. Now, why don't you say you're sorry so we can move on?" Raphael asks Leo.

"Why should I say sorry? It's your fault."

I sit in silence as Leo and Raph yell back and forth with each other. This is all my fault. If I didn't try to insult April this wouldn't happen. I look at Donnie. He's quiet. He sits there on his laptop. He seems to be unaware of his surroundings. I wish I could be unaware.

"You know what, Leo? Why don't you go back to your little girlfriend and I'll apologize to Mikey for you?" Raphael suggests.

"Yeah. Why don't we do that? At least I'll be appreciated with Karai." And with that, Leo's gone again.

Raphael turns and looks at me. He gives me a sad smile. I attempt to smile back, but I can't. My lip only quivers. "Why don't we go get some Ice Cream?" Raphael suggests. I nod and stand up.

Me and Raph walk to the ice cream parlor in silence. I order a vanilla and jelly bean ice cream cone and Raph orders a chocolate and coconut ice cream cone. We head up to the rooftops to eat and talk.

"Sorry 'bout Leo. He should be sayin' sorry to you." Raph apologizes.

We stand, leaning against the wall of the building next us. It's starting to get dark and it's definitely getting chilly. Summers over and soon, we'll be wearing hats and coats.

"It's fine. Leo wouldn't have bought me Ice Cream." I point out.

"Yup. Look, Mikey, I'm really sorry. Alright? And Leo was right, you should never do what I do. Especially criticize someone's crush. And equally especially Donnie's crush." Raph tells me in dead seriousness.

"Why? Why can't I do what you do?" I ask in confusion.

"Because. Have you seen how much I get in trouble? The last thing we need is another me."

"But... I want to be just like you. You're fearless and brave. And everyone fears you! You're awesome. I want be like that." I pout.

Raph sighs. "Look at it this way, Mike. Everyone in our family has a purpose. Leonardo leads us into battles and gives us good advice. Donatello provides his smarts. You bring the smiles and laughs. You are the happiness in our family. Without you're pranks jokes we wouldn't have ever made it through the battles against the Kraang and foot." Raph explains gently.

"What about you?" I ask, tilting my head a bit.

"Me? Well.. On the battlefield I was the muscle. But in the lair, I brought out agreements and challenges." He answers.

I nod. "So, you sorta toughened us up?" I suggest.

"Yeah. Sure. I toughened you guys up." Raph agrees.

I smile. I'm lucky. I have three big brothers that love me very much. And I'm a turtle. What's better than being a turtle? Nothing. I've got a great life.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I ask Raphael mischievously.

Raph raises an eyebrow. "Sure."

"I have a crush on someone." I say with joy.

"Really? Is she hot?" I laugh.

"Yeah. She's hot. Really hot. Her names Kala. She's from dimension X." I explain.

Raphael goes as still as a stone. He looks strait ahead. Into the sunset. My eyes go wide at his sudden mood change.

"Dimension X?" Raphael asks for clarification.

"Yeah. Where the Kraang are from." I remind him.

Raphael drops his ice cream and stomps a foot. "Dammit!" He yells.

I lean back slightly. "What? You can have my Ice Cream if you want."

"No, Mikey. I don't want your ice cream." Raph starts to walk off the building. I follow him.

"So... Why did you scream a swear word? Did the sun burn your eyes? That happens to me all the time. But I don't swear. I scream KRAANG instead. Cause it's not to bad." I babble on.

"Mikey, if you are crushing on a girl from Dimension X and I don't care, that means I have to apologize to Leo. I hate it when he's right." Raph and I jump off the building and into an alleyway below.

I process what he just told me and realize that he's right. If I date Kala, then it would be alright for Leo to date Karai. Bummer.

Raph lifts up the manhole cover for me and I hop in, he jumps after me.

"So.. You have to apologize to Leo now?" I ask.

"Yup." Raph states in anger.

I frown knowing that part of this is my fault. I'm always screwing up. Why can't I just do something right for once?

We walk back to the lair in silence. Me and my big brother.


	19. Surprise

**Hello again. Sorry for the delay. I've been pretty busy with other stories and school. Thank you for the amazing reviews. I hope you are all enjoying my story. Please review! Happy Valentines Day!**

Chapter 19- Surprise

LEO POV

I knock on the window of Karai's apartment. She gave me her address just in case I ever needed it. I guess it's a good thing she did.

I hold a Bouquet of white and red roses in my hand. I chose the colors white and red for their meanings. White indicates silence, purity, innocence, secrecy, and heaven. And red indicates love, passion, beauty, courage, and respect. All of these characteristics relate to Karai.

The thorns on the stems poke into my hand and leave small marks. I don't mind though. I've been through way too much to care about a thorn.

The sky is awake and bright today. The air is crisp and the smell of rain runs into my nose as I breathe. I inhale it with happiness.

I like Karai. A lot. And I want her to know. So, I bought flowers and put together a small dinner on the rooftops. I ordered noodles from Murakami-san's restaurant for us to eat. I just hope she likes it.

Karai comes and opens the window. She's in a black tank top and gray shorts. Even in lazy clothes, she still looks beautiful. Karai gives me a smirk. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to talk." I say casually.

Karai nods to me and moves away from the window, giving me space to climb in. I smile at her apartment.

It's big. Very big. She has a leather L shaped couch with a glass coffee table in front of it. There is a vase full of enchanting pink Japanese flowers that I recognize as Lotuses on top of the small table. They are beautiful water lilies that only grow in Asia.

In front of the couch and coffee table there is a 72 inch plasma TV. On both sides of the TV are paintings. The one on the left is a pair of twin katana's. The two blades press against each other in war. The details are indescribable.

The painting on the right is a river. In Japan, I assume. It has a cherry tree beside it and there are red fish swimming in the curving river. The sun shines bright in that picture.

Her kitchen is right next to the living room. The counter is U shaped and the fridge is across from the counter. There are 4 stools sitting at the counter. There are two other doors leading to what i guess is her room and a bathroom.

I stare at the apartment in a gap. It's amazing. The way she described the Shredder leaving her here all alone, I thought that her apartment would be small and empty. But it's not. It's beautiful.

I look back at Karai. She looks at her feet and rubs her arm uncomfortably. I watch her for a moment. Something is off. Something is different about her. I want her to tell me what it is.

I set the roses down on the coffee table and walk over to her. I place one hand on each of her shoulders and squeeze tight. Karai looks up at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask her in a hushed, soothing voice.

"Nothing." Karai takes my hands off of her shoulders and walks into the kitchen.

I watch as she strides across the room, hugging herself. She takes a glass cup out of the cupboard and turns toward the sink.

"Karai, I'm not stupid. I know something's wrong. What is it? You can tell me. You can trust me. I promise." I tell her calmly.

She sets the cup down and clutches the counter tops. Her body goes tense and I rush over to her.

"It's nothing." Karai lies.

"No. No it's not. Tell me, right now, what's wrong?" I demand.

Karai starts to shake and, out of instinct, I back away.

"No! I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, Leo." Karai's voice trembles.

I stare at her in befuddlement. Why wouldn't she want to hurt me? What does she want to protect me from?

"Karai! Tell me right now! What is going on? Don't say nothing because you're shaking like crazy." I go into full on leader mode.

Karai doesn't say anything she just stands there. Holding onto the counter for dear life.

"Karai." I say her name. She doesn't respond, once again.

I let out a sigh and place both my hands on her shoulders, turning her around so she is facing me. She refuses to look into my eyes. But her makeup is running. She's crying.

My mouth opens a bit. I don't know what to do. My beautiful, secretive girlfriend is crying. What should I do?

"Karai. Shh. It's alright. You're gonna be okay." I run my fingers through her black and blonde hair and she cries silently. I hold her against my chest, feeling her heat against my body.

We stand like this. Just us two. Her crying. Me soothing. We stand like this for a while. Then we pull away from each other.

"Now, what's wrong?" I ask her.

This time she doesn't even hesitate to tell me. She just lets it out. "I can't be with you." She tells me, clear as day.

"What? Why not?!" I exclaim. Then something hits me. The word, _mutant_.

"Oh. I know why. It's because I'm a turtle. A mutant. Isn't it?"

"What? No! It's not because of that at all!" Karai denies.

"Then what the hell is it, Karai?!" I yell in anger.

Karai stumbles backwards a bit at my outburst. But she quickly regains focus and puts on a glare. "It's my father." She hisses.

I let go of the glare I had been giving her. Her father.. "What about him?" I ask.

"He'll find out. He always does. And he'll kill you. He'll kill you and your family and me. I don't want you dead because I made a mistake." Karai explains. I can hear the regret in her voice as she speaks. It weakens me.

"Karai, no. I'm not ending this relationship just because your father wouldn't approve. He doesn't matter. He's not here, anyway. He won't find out." I assure her.

"But I don't want you to get hurt. I'm breaking up with you, Leo. I'm sorry. But this is how it has to be." Karai tells me in a sad, upset tone.

I turn away. Tears well up in my eyes. Why can't I ever be happy? Why must I always be the one who is searching for happiness. My brothers have it resting in the palms of their hands. And I have to scavenge for even the smallest bit.

I thought me and Karai were doing good. Perfect, actually. I thought we would be together forever. But maybe I was just caught up in the heat of the moment. Maybe it's best to let her go.

No. No. I will not leave her. I like Karai a lot and I'm not just gonna forget about that because her father wouldn't approve.

I turn toward her. Our eyes meet each other for the first time since I got here. "No. I'm not leaving you. I am not ever going to leave you. I like you Karai. More than I thought I ever could. I want you. And I'm not gonna give you up because of your father. He left you, Karai. And I'm not going to. I'd die first." I tell her exactly what I've been thinking. "I can't end this relationship. I won't. Who cares if he kills me? At least, I'd die happy." I grab her hands and hold them against my chest. She doesn't deny.

"But Leo... Your family. Father will kill them too." Karai doesn't give up.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to make sure he doesn't find out." I say smugly.

"You're so smart." Karai says sarcastically.

"Thanks." I thank her playfully and she laughs.

I pull her closer to me and kiss her. She smiles against my lips before kissing me back.

I've missed this feeling. Her against me. I love it. I eat it all in.

Karai pulls away from me first. She gasps for air breathlessly. I smile at her. She's so breathtaking. She's not like the other girls, at all.

The other girls are foolish and immature. They sign up for cheerleading and have sleepovers and where their hair in curls and bows. But Karai does ninjutsu and understands the way people act and think. She understands the way _I_ act and think. She would never curl her hair. She'd rather die first.

"So.. You wanted to talk?" Karai asks me.

"Oh yeah! Go get dressed, we're going somewhere." I tell her.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"But I hate surprises!" Karai whines.

"Well then, you better hurry up so you can see what it is then." Karai huffs and walks to her room.

I sit down on the couch and wait. What will her reaction be? Will she like it? Or hate it? I guess we'll just have to see.

Karai comes out wearing a black shirt with an Asian dragon on it along with a pair of ripped jeans and black combat boots.

I smile at her. She smiles back and walks toward me. "So can we go now?"

"Yup." I take her hand and lead her out the window. She follows me abruptly without speaking.

I guide her to _our roof_ and, before she has a chance to see what I have put together, I step in front of her and hand her the roses.

"Uh-oh. You're giving me flowers. What's this about?" Karai asks me. She moves to the side a bit, trying to see what I am blocking her from. I move quick enough so she doesn't see anything. I want this to be perfect. And perfect would be a surprise.

"I just wanted to show you how much I care about you." I start. "And I want you to know that I'm not going to leave you."

"Can you just show me what's behind your back already?" Karai asks impatiently.

I step out of the way, watching her face as she sees the _surprise_. She looks puzzled. And happy. Very happy. She looks at me with a smile. "Why'd you do this?"

"Because. You're my girlfriend. And I just wanted you to know how much I like you." I explain the simplest question in the world with no doubt.

"I like you too." Karai tells me.

I pull her in for a kiss. I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight.


	20. Spy (part 1)

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Each time I get a review my day just gets 10x better. Sorry for the delay, it's been a busy weekend for me. But I've got chapter 20 ready for post. Thanks again for the reviews. I got the idea for this chapter from guest. This will be a part 1 part 2 chapter so part 2 will be up shortly. Please review and enjoy!**

Chapter 20- Spy part 1

**RAPH POV**

I follow Leonardo into the kitchen and take a seat at the island. I set my newest comic book in front of me and look around.

The kitchen is clean and simple, just as it always has been. I've always liked this room. I always felt safe here.

When I was younger, and even now, I would come in here with a comic book and a couple cans of coke. I remember sitting on this very stool with Spike after training every day.

This room was my _get-away-from-the-anger_ place. My brothers never came in here while I was reading. It was like an unspoken rule to leave me alone.

After Donnie invented the tPod, though, I was in my room a lot more. I listen to music and read comic books now in there. Music is my new get-away.

Music.. I don't even know how to describe it. It's amazing. Music has been there for me when everyone else leaves. It describes how I feel and I can relate to it.

My favorite band is Skillet. I can relate to almost every song of theirs. The one a can relate to most is Monster. The lyrics describe my life perfectly.

_The secret side of me_

_I never let you see_

_I keep it caged_

_But I can't control it_

_So stay away from me_

_The beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage_

_And I just can't hold it_

It's scratching on the walls

In the closet, in the halls

It comes awake

And I can't control it

Hiding under the bed

In my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Make it end!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep

Hid under lock and key

I keep it caged

But I can't control it

Cause if I let him out

He'll tear me up

And break me down

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Make it end!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark

It's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me

It wants my soul,

It wants my heart

No one can hear me scream

Maybe it's just a dream

Or maybe it's inside of me

Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I'm gonna lose control

Here's something radical

I must confess that I feel like a monster

_I, I feel like a monster_

That's me. A monster. The others may deny it, but they agree too. Who wouldn't?

I never thought that anyone, or song, for this matter, could describe how I feel, let alone in only 3 minutes.

I've noticed that Leo's been listening to music more often, also. But he listens to love songs. Probably thinking of Karai.

"Why are you following me, Raphael?" Leonardo asks me in annoyance.

"I'm just curious." I put my hands up in surrender.

"Then why didn't you just ask what I was doing?" Leonardo suggests.

"Cause I knew it had something to do with Karai. Which means you wouldn't have told me." I say with a smirk.

Leo huffs. He knows that I am right. "Go away."

"After you tell me what you're doing. You took a 40 minute shower and bought cologne! Something's up, and I want to know what it is." My voice is full of suspicion and anger.

Leo only stares at me as he grabs his Tphone. He punches in a number.

"Hello, Mr. Murakami-san. Take out please. I need two boxes of your best noodles and four beef dumplings please. Arigatō." Leonardo places an order and then looks back at me. "May I help you?"

I look at him in pure annoyance. But to him, it looks like anger. Stupid Leo, always trying to to be better than me. I really hate him sometimes.

"Actually.. No. I'll be going now." I stand up and walk out of the kitchen, an evil plan in my head.

I walk to Donnie's lab to talk to him. I know that he'll gladly accept my plan and will want to take part.

"Hey Don." I walk into his lab loudly. He cringes as my loud voice and stomps echo around the empty lab.

"Hey Raph." He gives me a small wave before going back to studying. He's been studying a lot lately.

I feel bad for him. Now that mutants are welcome in the city there isn't any reason for him to invent. Nothing to keep him busy.

I walk over to where he has the shell raiser parked. I look at it, remembering all of the rides we took in it. I remember the very first time.

Summer was ending and the wind was cold. The moon shone brightly above the city filled with crime and shadows. Me, Leo, and Mikey all waited in the old subway station for Donnie.

Donnie had been almost 20 minutes late with our 'surprise' and I had grown past impatient. Mikey had distracted himself with old gum and Leonardo had been pacing around.

I was about to turn back and go home, get my grappling hook and ninja stars and head out for patrol. But Donnie had arrived with our promised surprise before I had the chance to.

I will admit, I was pretty infuriated with Donnie for making us wait for 20 minutes only to show us an old subway car. Until he showed us what it could do.

Donnie had informed us that one of us would have to drive, because his station was in the back. I unhesitatingly volunteered to drive. Course, Donnie chose Lameonardo for the job because he was 'least likely to hit anything for fun.' Anyway, I got weapons, so who am I to complain?

The drive was amazing. Loud music, fast and careless driving. It was a blast. Thinking back to it, I can feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins.

I miss riding around in the Shell Raiser and more than anything, I miss my Stealth Bike. Both have been put to retirement.

I trail my fingers along the dusty car as I circle around it.

"Raph, is there a reason why you're here? Cause if not, can you please leave? I'm trying to study and you're distracting me." Donnie says from across the lab.

I snap my head in his direction. _Oh_ _yeah_. I stalk over to him and place my hands on his desk, right in front of him. He looks up at me and sighs, closing his book and pushing it aside. He leans back in his chair.

"What is it?" He asks me.

I smirk. "I have an offer."

"What could _you_ have to offer _me_?" Donnie asks me pathetically.

"Oh, I don't know, a date with April?" I suggest.

Donnie's eyes go wide at the bid. I smirk. I've caught my pray, not all I gotta do is reel it in.

"I'm listening." Donnie says.

"Alright. Leo's going out with Karai tonight. He ordered take out from Murakami's noodle shop. I want to know what they're doing." I explain.

Donnie nods along as I speak. "So.. What do I need to do?"

"You still got spy roach?" I ask him. Donnie nods his head vigorously. "Perfect. Get him to follow Leo and we'll watch what happens on your laptop." I direct.

Donnie spins his chair around and slides it across the floor to where he has a small tank with about a dozen roaches. I stare at them in disgust and fear.

I've never liked cockroaches. They've always sacred the hell outa me. There was this one time, back when I was young and _soft_, that I ran over a roach while skateboarding around the lair. Splinter never cared when I skate boarded around the lair or broke rules. I used to be his favorite.

Everyone always suspected that I would be the responsible leader of the team, and that Leo would be the angry, short-tempered one. We switched roles, I guess. I never would have thought that breaking ones arm could change a persons attitude so much. I guess I was wrong.

Anyway, I had killed a roach. I took it and flushed it down the toilet, spike sitting carefully on my shoulder. I said goodbye to the little guy and left the room.

That night, while I was laying in bed, I heard a small noise underneath my bed. I ignored it.

I was just drifting into a dream, when I heard the noise, well, move. It moved over to the wall. This happened another three times before I decided to investigate.

I picked up my small flash light and shined over to where I had last heard the noise. What I saw made me scream.

An intrusion of cockroaches.

I had screamed and Sensei and Mikey came into my room. I remember Sensei wrapping his arms around my small frame. Mikey patted the back of my shell while I told them about the spiritless roach and the group I just found.

"The intrusion of roaches that you have recently found is a sign, my son. Remember that later on in your life." Splinter advises.

Mikey slept in my room every night for almost two weeks. And every time I woke up screaming from a nightmare, he was right there. He would hold my hand and tell me a story about rabbits having tea parties in fields of flowers. I always loved his stories.

The only reason he stopped telling them was because I told him to. The only reason I told him to was because Leo found out. Which meant that he had something else he could tease me about.

I haven't heard a single story from Mikey since.

And I haven't been able to look at a single roach without fear overtaking my head since.

"Alright. I have the spy cam hooked up to him. All we gotta do now is pull up the program on my laptop and we'll be able to see everything he does." Donnie explains.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just show me where Leo is!" I exclaim eagerly.

"Alright, alright. Where did you last see Leo?" Donnie asks me as he pulls up the cam on his computer.

"Kitchen." I answer. I hold onto the back of his chair, leaning over him and watching what he does.

"Alright." Don takes out the controller and guides our spy through the lair. I watch the cam, tapping my fingers on the chair in anxiety.

The bug enters the kitchen and scales the counter. If moves toward my older brother with swiftness. Leo is holding his phone in one hand, and holding a small piece of paper in the other.

"What does is it say, Don?" I ask my scientific brother.

"It's his birthday list." Donnie says sarcastically. "If it's not on the cam then how am I supposed to know?!"

"Hey, you're the genius here." I point out.

Donnie controls the roach carefully and directs it up Leo's shell and down his right arm. The cam shows the paper.

"Madison road apartment 445.." I trail off.

"It's an address." Donnie informs me.

I slap him on the side of the head. "I'm not stupid! It's gotta be Karai's address. That's where he's going. To her place."

"Most likely." My brother agrees.

"Oh god." I stomp my foot and begin pacing around the lab in anger.

"What?" Donnie asks me.

"What? What?! Leonardo is going to be alone in an apartment with Karai! The shredders daughter?! Oh my god this is bad." I begin freaking out.

My big brother is going to be _alone_ with our enemies daughter. Who he is dating. What am I going to do?!

I continue to mumble and pace around the lab. My words bounce off the walls and back into my head. I repeat three words. _This is bad, this is bad, this is bad. _

"Raph, calm down. Leo wouldn't do anything he shouldn't. He's responsible. And, if it makes you feel any better, we're watching him. So if he does do anything too bad then we'll call him on his Tphone and tell him that we need him back here." Donnie reassures me.

"You're right. Leo wouldn't do anything to bad. I'm gonna go grab a comic book. I'll be back in a second." I speed walk out of the lab and into my room.

I slam the door shut and start freaking out. My brother is a traitor. He's dating the foot and who knows what they do when they're alone all of the time. Donnie told me that he saw them pressed up against each other in a kiss when he found them in that closet at school. Who knows what they do when there isn't a chance of somebody walking in on them.

I scavenge around my room for my newest horror comic. I look under my bed. On my bedside table. On the floor. I can't find it. Nowhere.

Where did I set that? I put it somewhere. I guess I'll just have to retrace my steps.

I sit on my bed and think about all the places a I had it. Okay, so I was in the main room, then I saw Leo and followed him to the dojo, then to his room, main room, kitchen. My book is in the kitchen. Leo is in the kitchen. Confrontation time, big brother.

**DONNIE POV**

I flip through the pages of my Advanced Science text book. I already know everything, so studying is useless. I sigh and close my textbook.

The teachers already hate me. Not cause I'm stupid, off topic, loud, quiet, distracting, talkative or a bad boy. I'm the exact opposite of all those. I'm the perfect smart boy.

I correct my teachers and the students now go to me when they don't understand something. One of teachers got so fed up with me that they told me that I could teach for the day because they were going home. They were frustrated and annoyed with my smartness.

I'm surprised I haven't been bumped up to 12th grade, or college. 11th grade is too easy and simple. I feel like the seventh grader in the kindergarten class.

I look over at my spy cam. Leo still hasn't left the kitchen yet and I'm beginning to slip over to Raph's side. What is Leonardo doing while he is with that witch? What does he see in her?

She's nothing like my April. Karai is an evil, rude, traitorous, monstrous, manipulative, back-stabbing thief. April is a sweet, caring, beautiful, kind hearted, animal loving girl. Leonardo deserves better than Karai.

As much as I hate Karai, though, I want her to like him as much as he likes her. Leo's a great guy and I just want him to be happy. Hopefully he's right. Hopefully he can get that happiness he deserves from a girl like Karai.

I study my eldest brother carefully, watching his every movement. The paper that was once in his hand is now on the counter. It is pink and torn at the edges. The address is scribbled in red ink.

Leo leans on the counter, sipping a cup of tea slowly. He sighs into the mug. The kitchen is silent and still. Then it isn't.

"What do you want, Raphael?" Leo asks his younger brother. I sit up in interest. Raph's in the kitchen.. I turn the spy roach so it is sitting where I can see both of my brothers faces. Both of their actions. Hear all of their words.

"I'm just getting my comic book, Lameonardo." Raph growls in annoyance.

"Here you go." Leo slides the book across the counter top. Raph grabs it and clutches it in his fist. He doesn't move.

"What? Why aren't you leaving?" Leo asks. I tilt my head in wonder. He isn't leaving. He just stares at Leo.

His eyes move quickly to something else on the counter. Something next to Leo.

"Oh no." I say with gulp.

"What's on that paper?" Raphael asks.

"Nothing." Leo puts his hand over the paper.

"No. What is it? Tell me right now or I'm telling Sensei that you are keeping secretes." Raph threatens.

"That's a bluff."

"Well this isn't." Raph lunges at Leo, grabbing the paper.

It tares in half. Raph looks at the paper. "An address. And who are we going to see?"

"_I'm_ going to Karai's apartment." Leo informs.

"No. You're staying here. Where you're safe." Raphael corrects him.

"No! Stop. You hate her. You've never given her a chance and you hate her! I don't care what you think about us. I like her and I'm going to her place, wether you like it or not." Leonardo charges out of the kitchen. Spy roach follows him silently.


	21. Spy (part 2)

**Hello again! It's been almost a week, but I've got part 2 of Spy. I hope you are all enjoying my story. Feel free to leave reviews or PM me! Thanks for the reviews you guys have left, they really brighten my day. Well, chapter 21!**

Chapter 21- Spy (part 2)

**NO POV**

Raphael rushes into Donatello's lab with full speed. His comic book is being gripped tightly in his left hand. The younger brother looks up to his older brother in disapproval. Donnie taps his fingers against the desk impatiently.

"What'd I miss?" Raph asks, referring to their eldest brother. Donnie glares at him.

"Nothing. Why the shell did you reach for the paper?! That was a bad move! We already knew what was on the paper, so why did you try taking it?" Don demands.

"Because I wanted to see if he would give up anymore information about what he was doing with her!" Raph yells in defense.

"That's what the spy roach is for!" Donnie shouts in frustration.

"I don't need a stupid bug to do things for me." Raph spits with venom in his words.

"Then why'd you even come here?!" Donnie throws his hands in the air in confusion.

"I knew Leo would notice me following him. He won't notice a two-inch bug, though." Raph explains. "Besides, by doing this for me you get a date with April."

Donnie huffs in defeat. His brother was right. If he refused to help he wouldn't get a date with April. He would just have to play along.

Donnie turns his attention back to the spy cam. Spy roach is now on Leonardo's shell and Donnie watches his older brother climb out of the sewers.

Raph walks over to an empty chair in the corner of the lab and takes a seat. "Let me know if anything good happens." He says before turning to his new book.

Don nods to his hot-headed brother and watches the screen intently. A million questions spin rapidly through his mind.

What is Leo doing with Karai? Why is _he_ so curious about his brother actions? What is he going to do when he finds out Leonardo's plans? What would Raph do when he found out Leo's plans? Would Raph confront Leo? Will Raph keep his promise and get him a date with April? Will he be able to get him a date with April? _I guess I'll just have to wait and see,_ the purple banded turtle tells himself.

Raphael was engulfed in a suspenseful and thrilling comic book. Oblivious to his surroundings. He didn't hear his brothers calls at first, but then I noticed and looked over at Donnie.

"What do you want?" Raph snaps at his younger brother.

"You have to see this!" Don points to his computer in excitement. Raph makes his way over to the camera in unease. Donatello focused his attention on the cam.

What he saw amazed him. His fearless leader was setting up a table for two. There was a candle in the center of the table and two chairs placed across from each other. In front of each seat is a box of noodles, two dumplings, a pair of chopsticks, and a napkin.

He knew that his brother was preparing a date for Karai. He had always dreamed of doing that with April.

"What the hell is he doin'?" Raph asks his genius brother.

Donnie presses a hand against his forehead. "Two things, one, we talked about you using that word! We use 'shell' so that Mikey doesn't learn anything he shouldn't. And two, he's preparing a date with Karai." He clarifies.

"That's stupid! Why would he prepare a dinner date with someone like Karai? You know, while we're at all of this, why don't I just call up the Kraang and ask them if they wanna go to the movies?" Raph hollers sarcastically. Donatello rolls his eyes. Raph scowls.

The brothers watch Leonardo intently, soaking in every detail as if they were sponges soaking up water. Leo sets the table delicately and with care. He moves with swiftness and gracefulness.

Raph glares as he watches. How could an guy get so obsessed with a girl? Especially if she's in the foot. It's just weird. Leonardo has changed dramatically since he and Karai started dating. He breaks rules more and ditches his brothers. Something else he has noticed about his older brother is that he has had a temper lately. Of course, it's not as bad as his own, but it's pretty strange.

Leo has never been the type of person to just blowup at you unless you do something truly horrible. And even then it's just a lecture and warning. Never yelling, though.

Donatello, on the other hand, was proud of his brother. Leonardo has found a girl he likes and clearly likes him back. He's extremely happy for Leo. But at the same time, he envies him.

Don has had a crush on April since he first met her. And his crush had only grown stronger. It doesn't fade like you'd think it would. It shines.

Donnie has tried to tell April. Give her signs and clues. But she doesn't feel the same way about him, it appears.

Karai does, though. Karai likes Leo right back. They've never really hung out before going to school together and anyway, it was always forbidden. They were from two completely different worlds, but here they are, going on a rooftop date.

Neither of the brothers were 100% happy with Leonardo. They watched the camera in silence.

Leo finished setting up the table quickly and sprinted away. He walked to a flower shop and bought a bouquet of white and red roses. Don and Raph exchange confused glances. _Roses, really_?

They watched as Leo scaled stairs and stopped at a window. He knocked.

"Here we go." Donnie says with a half smile. Raph nods.

**RAPH POV**

It takes a second, but Karai comes and opens with window. She wears a black tank top and gray shorts. She smirks at Leonardo and I feel puke rising in my throat. "What brings you here?" She asks him.

Leo shrugs. "Just wanted to talk."

I frown at his lie. I think that what he has planned is much closer to a make out session than a quick chat.

She opens the window up more and lets him in. The inside of the house is amazing. It's well decorated and organized perfectly. Though I would never admit it out loud, I wish I lived there.

The roach crawls down Leo's shell and onto the coffee table. It looks at Leo and Karai.

Leo places the flowers down on the table and places a hand on each of her shoulders. She looks up at him with a sad half smile.

"What's wrong?" He asks her with full on concern. So now he cares about how she feels? Oh this just keeps getting better and better.

"Nothing." She takes his hands off of her shoulders and hugs herself tightly as she walks into the beautiful kitchen. She takes a glass out of the cupboard and fills it with refreshing looking water.

Leonardo gives her an unbelieving face. "Karai, I'm not stupid. I know something's wrong. What is it? You can tell me. You can trust me. I promise."

Karai sets the cup down and clutches the counter tightly. Leonardo rushes over to her.

"Move the came, move the God damn cam!" I yell at Donnie.

"I'm moving it as fast as I possibly can!" He yells back at me.

"You should've gotten a fly-cam! That woulda been whole lot faster than this stupid roach!" I point out, fumed with my brothers poor thinking.

Donnie doesn't answer, he only moves the roach to the countertop. Don places the controller down on the table after the roach is set up. We turn our attention back to the scene.

"It's nothing." Karai lies.

"She's lying." Donatello points out the obvious and I slap him on the side of the head. He rubs the aftermath.

"No. It isn't. Tell me right now. What's wrong?" Leo demands Karai to tell him what is wrong with impatience and wanting.

Karai starts to tremble and her voice quivers as she says, "No! I don't want to hurt you! I don't want to hurt you, Leonardo." Tears wet her Amber eyes and Leonardo backs away.

Leo stands back for a minute. I examine his face and realize that he is gathering his strength and courage. I know what's coming next. Yelling.

"Karai! Tell me right now! What is going on? Don't say nothing because you're shaking like crazy." I look at Karai's body and I can imagine an earthquake at the bottom of her feet.

She doesn't say anything to him. She just stands there. She hangs on to that counter for dear life and shakes in what I can only describe as fear.

I sometimes have this happen to me. Never in front of anyone, though. But when I do have this happen to me, I shake and tremble like a teeter-totter. It happens when I'm trying to hold something in. Anger. Tears. Screams for help. Truth. Anything that I can't let people see.

"Karai?" Leo questions. She doesn't let out words. But she lets out tears, instead.

Leo lets out a sigh and turns her around so they are face to face. Tears still roll down her face.

Leo opens his mouth a bit, and pulls her against him. "Karai. Shh. It's alright. You're gonna be okay." His fingers brush through her short hair with care and compassion. I glare.

I watch in disgust as they stand there. For five while minutes, nothing happens. They just hold onto each other and Karai cries against the front of his shell. Then the action starts up again.

"Now, what's wrong?" Leo asks her with a face that makes me think that he believes this is going to be easy now. I snort at his stupidity.

To my surprise, though, she gives in without any hesitation. "I can't be with you."

"What?! Why not?!" Me and my two brothers all shout at the same time. Then Leo says something that makes total sense. "Oh. I know why. It's because I'm a turtle. A mutant. Isn't it?"

"What? No! It's not because of that at all!" Karai denies the accuse.

I think she's lying. I think that she doesn't want to be with him because he is a mutant. I've seen the looks people give them. I've heard what they tell her. "That's so sweet! You're pretending to like that monster!" or, "Is he paying you to do this?"

The thing that tops it all off is that Karai doesn't deny it when people say things like that. She doesn't comment at all. And I hate her for that.

"Then what the hell is it, Karai?!" Leonardo yells at her with anger. Both me and Karai take a step back. Leo never gets this angry. And he never swears. Never.

"It's my father." Karai snarls.

"Oh.." That makes a lot more sense!

"What about him?" Leo asks her.

"He'll find out. He always does. And he'll kill you. He'll kill you and your family and me. I don't want you dead because I made a mistake." Karai answers him in a hissing tone.

"Karai, no. I'm not ending this relationship just because your father wouldn't approve. He doesn't matter. He's not here anyway. He won't find out." Leonardo doesn't give up. He's never been one to do that, though.

"But I don't want you hurt. I'm breaking up with you, Leo. Im sorry. But this is how it has to be." Donnie shuts off the cam after those last few words. An unsettling silence sets between us.

Maybe Karai isn't bad. Or maybe she is, but Leo changed her. Or maybe she's only doing all of this because she cares about him. They both like each other, whether I like it or not.

I guess the funny part is that right when I'm ready to accept her they beak up. Poor Leo. Poor, poor Leo. He never seems to be happy for more than a day.

"We should do something." Don looks up at me with sadness in his eyes.

I snort. "Like what? Bake him a cake with,'I'm sorry that they girl you liked dumped you. P.s. Told you so!' written across it?"

Donatello shakes his head. "No. But we should at least tell him we are sorry about the whole thing. I mean, Karai, the girl he likes, broke up with him. And he can't do anything about it. Plus, we were spying on him. I think we owe him a sorry."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I guess so, but you're the one who's apologizing. I can't even get the God damn word out! So-sor-sorr. See! I can't do it." I attempt to say my least favorite word. It doesn't come out.

"Alright. Then you're baking the cake."

"What cake?!" I exclaim. "I never said anything about a cake! A quick sorry and an episode of Space Nerds should get Leo back into his happy self!"

"No! Leo liked her. A lot. He's got to be crying right now. Speaking of which, he'll be home soon. Let's get to work." Don drags me out to the kitchen. I whine the whole walk there.

"Hey dudes!" Mikey says from the main room. He follows us into the kitchen and watches as Donatello takes out the cake batter and milk and other ingredients that I don't know the name of.

"Are you making a cake?" He asks us mischievously. "Cause I LOVE cake! Especially chocolate!"

"I don't think you need cake. Let alone chocolate cake." I tell him. He frowns.

"Mikey, this cake isn't for your. It's for Leo." Don explains while getting out a bowl and spoon.

"Is it his birthday?"

I slap Mikey across the face. "No! If it were his birthday it'd be everyone's birthday!" I remind him.

"Even Taylor Swift's?" I slap him again. "No!"

"We're making him a cake because Karai broke up with him." Donatello clears up any confusion that is swarming in Mikey's empty head.

"How do you know?" Donnie freezes at Mike's question.

"Remember when we Larped?" He nods. "I gained magic powers from Sir Birdie. I can now read my minds." I lie.

Mikey gasps and his eyes widen. "What am I thinking of?"

"You're thinking about me knowing what you're thinking." I say. It's kinda obvious.

"Woah, that's awesome!"

"Yeah. Now get out while we make this cake." I start to push him out of the kitchen.

"Well.. What if I make the cake?"

LEO POV

I walk into the lair with a grin on my face. My date with Karai was a success and amazing. She likes me. I can tell.

I honestly don't think anything could bring my mood down. Karai is my girlfriend and we promised to never let anything between us. Never.

"Leo! Dude, we are so, so, so sorry." Raph runs up to me and hugs me. I freeze in shock.

"You alright?" Don asks me with sympathy.

"What's it like to have your heart broken by the person you really like?" Mikey asks me with a tilted head.

"Wait, what are you-" They cut me off by pushing me into the kitchen.

There's a cake on the counter. On it are the words, _'Sorry about the break up :(.' _I turn toward them slowly.

"What break up?"

Raph elbows Donnie. Don steps forward. "The one with Karai."

"I didn't break up with her. I went on a date with her." I tell them in a weirded out voice.

"She broke up with you. Cause of her dad." Raph reminds me. My eyes go wide at the mention of mine and Karai's private conversation. There's no way they could know! No one followed me. I would've noticed for sure. Or Karai would've.

"First off, we solved that problem. Second, how do you know about that?!" I demand.

"Spy roach." Don explains.

"You were spying on me and my girlfriend?!" I yell in ferocity.

"We did it for your own good! You can't date her, Leo. She's right. Her father will kill us all in a matter of days. Trust me." Raph spits with venom. His eyes throw daggers at me and a bounce them right back.

"I can't believe you three." I stomp into my room and slam the door. Words come out of there mouths on the other side. I cannot comprehend them though. I cannot comprehend anything right now. Nothing.


	22. Rumor

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them. The events of this chapter were suggested by Potato-mystery last week. Thanks for the review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 22- She Hates Him

**DONNIE POV **

Leonardo slams his door shut and locks it. Me and my other brothers stand on the outside of the door in silence. I look from Mikey to Raph. Their expressions are so different on the situation. Mikey looks sad and worried about our older brother. We invaded his space and now he is mad at us.

Raph looks angry and furious, which is understandable. Leonardo is going out with Karai and that could mean death for all of us. Why wouldn't he be mad?

"Open the God damn door, Leo." Raph kicks the door. There is no response from Leo.

Raph kicks the door again and tries the knob. It's locked, of course. I watch as he struggles with the door. Mikey giggles and I shake my head at his actions, a smirk on my face.

"The door's locked, genius." I say sarcastically. He gives the door a final kick before facing me.

"I ain't stupid. I was just thinking that he might open the door if I kick it." Raph suggests.

I raise a fake eyebrow and laugh. "Leo obviously isn't fazed bye your mini rampage, so knock it off." I instruct.

Raph grunts but turns and walks over to the main room, where he sits in his reserved bean bag. Me and Mikey sit next to each other on the bench.

I watch my older brother as he stares at something I cannot see. By the look on his face, he is thinking.

"What's up, Raph?" Mikey asks him.

"We have to break them up." Raphael snaps back to reality.

"What? No. We can't just break them up. They're happy together and we can't just take that from Leo." I disagree with Raphael's thinking.

Breaking people up is wrong. Sure, we could all end up dead by tomorrow morning if they're together, but maybe we could help them keep it hidden. Maybe they shouldn't advertise it in public and instead come down to the lair to hang out or at Karai's apartment. Even those small things would make a difference.

"Do you want to die, Donnie? Cause, not breaking them up is gonna lead to that. Karai is dangerous. I'm ending their relationship, with or without you." Raph hisses at me.

"Oh really? And what are you gonna do? Tell Leonardo that Karai hates him?" I accidentally gave him an idea and I am now regretting it.

"Yes! We'll tell everyone that Karai hates him and it'll go around the whole school, finally getting to Leo. It'll be perfect! Thanks Donnie." Raph pats my shoulder before walking to his room.

I look down an my feet. What have I done? Rumors. They suck. And when Leo finds out I have Raph the idea he'll kill me. I have to stop Raphael. One way or another.

**RAPH POV**

I walk into third hour with a smile on my face. I've already told a hand full of people that Karai hates Leonardo, and so far, everyone is telling there friends about it. Soon, everyone will know. And Leo will break up with that witch once and for all.

I sit down next to Mona. She's changed her attire since the start of school. Instead of wearing just a pink scarf she wears a long, pink sweatshirt and pink knee-high boots. She looks ten times hotter now.

Her new outfit rolled in because of me. Ever since we started hanging out I've been bothering her about how disturbing it is when she wears nothing but a small scarf.

I claimed it to have been disturbing, but really, I kinda liked it. I mean, it had its disadvantages. The main reason I didn't want her to only in a scarf is because of the looks she gets. Almost every guy she passes, both mutant and human, stops and stares at her. They obviously thought she was hot, but for different reasons.

They like her body. Her breasts and butt. I think she's hot because of her eyes and hair. Her personality just makes it all ten times better.

She's sarcastic and blunt. She voices her opinion and isn't afraid of speaking up. She reminds me of myself.

"Hey." I smirk at her when I look at her. She smirks back at me. "Hey, Raphael."

A shiver runs down my back as she says my name. I love the way she says it. She has it with a hint of love. I think she likes me.

"You look beautiful." The words slip out of my mouth and I want to die. Right there. I just called her beautiful.

"No, I don't." Mona denies it. My eyes widen. She doesn't think she's beautiful?

"Yes you are. You know what? I'll prove to you how beautiful you are. Meet me outside Antonio's later at 5." I tell her.

She nods her head. "Ok."

Class starts. But I don't pay attention. My mind is wandering around on its own. I just landed myself a date with the hottest chick in school. No way am I gonna mess this up.

**KARAI POV**

I look at Leonardo's hand in mine. They look perfect when they're linked together. He rubs his thumb on the back of my hand in small, circular motions. Last night was great. After our fight, he bright me onto a rooftop for a dinner. The food was amazing. And the set up was beautiful.

He gave me a bouquet of roses. He took one of them and tucked it behind my ear. I kissed him so hard after that.

I can still taste his mouth on mine. I long for the feeling.

People around us talk and stare. A couple girls give Leonardo a pitiful look. I glare at them. How dare they look at Leo? He's too good for them. Much too good.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I ask him as I play with his hands in mine.

"I don't know. Whatever you wanna do is fine." He tells me.

I heave a sigh. He _always_ does this. He makes me answer my own question. "Alright. How about we watch a movie at my place?" I suggest.

"Sounds good. Want me to bring anything?" He asks me. I think for a second. I have popcorn, we can watch the movie on Netflix, I have blankets. "How about a pizza?" I ask.

"I can do that. What time do you want me to be there?"

"How about 5?" He nods. I nod back.

There's an awkward silence between us. I've never been good with these. Not that I've ever been good at anything that isn't ninjutsu. Socializing has always been a struggle of mine. Though, it came pretty easily with Leo. I guess I've always been attracted to him.

"I'm sorry about last night. I truly am. I yelled at you and that wasn't okay. I was being dramatic and selfish. I'm really sorry." His apology is unexpected and shocking.

"Don't be sorry. You had every right to yell at me. What I said was uncalled for and rude." I deny his apology. He shouldn't be sorry for anything.

"I yelled for a reason. I'm can't loose you, Karai. You mean to much to me." He whispers the words delicately and they threaten to choke me. I mean something to him..

I smile at him. I don't say anything. I just, well, smile. I smile and hope that those words aren't lies. I can't be lied to anymore. It hurts to much.

LEO POV

I walk out of school with my brothers at my side. People all over the campus look at me with empathy. I look around in confusion. This has been happening all day and I don't understand why. I turn to my brothers.

"Do you know why everyone's looking at me like that?" I ask them. Donnie's eyes dart to his feet. He speeds away without a word. Mikey frowns at my with guilt. He runs after Donnie and they exchange a couple words, turning back to look at me and Raph over there shoulders. I turn to Raph.

He looks at me with a smug smile. I narrow my eyes at him. He did something. "What did you do, Raphael?"

"Nothing. But, why don't you go ask someone why their looking at you like that?"

I take Raph's suggestion and walk toward Tommy, who sits in front of me in math. "Hey, Tom. Do you know why everyone's looking at me funny?"

"It's your girlfriend." He pushes his wired glasses against his nose. He has pimples all over his face. Just another plus on being a mutant, no acne.

"What about her?"

"You haven't heard? She hates you. She's using you, Leo."

I stumble backwards. No.. Karai wouldn't. Karai wouldn't use me. Or would she..? Last night could've been a sign. Maybe her father is using her to get to me. I knew she didn't like me. I knew that no one could ever like a mutant. It was all fake.

I burst into a sprint, shoving down anyone in my path. I loved her. I loved her and she used me! Why? Why did she hurt me?

She stabbed a knife into my chest. And I was too blinded by her love to see it.

**Well, what do you think? Leo's fallen for the rumors. What will happen next? Please review and have a good night! **

**-Raphsai03**


	23. Hello or Goodbye (Part 1)

**Hi! Sorry for the delay! I've got the newest chapter ready for all of you, though. Thank you for all of the great reviews! I see that most of you are very unhappy with Raphael. This chapter is a two part chapter, so part 2 will be posted shortly. Enjoy and please review! **

Chapter 23- Hello or Goodbye part 1

RAPH POV

I walk down the street with a grin on my face. Today has been great. I started a rumor, it spread around the school faster than a wild fire, Leo found out, and I am meeting Mona at Antonio's for a surprise. Yup. My life is pretty freaking awesome.

I find her leaning against the wall outside the small pizzeria. She looks, so hot. She's wearing what she had on earlier, only her hair is curled and her hood is up. I literally want to go kiss her right now. Unfortunately, though, I'll have to wait. Hopefully, only until the end of the night.

"Hey Mona." I wave to her from a couple feet away.

"Hi, Raphael." She gives me a small wave and walks over to me. "So, why did you want to meet up?"

"Because. I want to prove to you how amazing you are." I grin at her mischievously and she bites her lip, attempting to hold back what I would take as a flirty smile.

We walk side by side down the street. Her hands lay by her side, and I want to grab them _so_ bad. I fight off the urge, though.

We turn a corner and I lead her into the bike store. I hold the door open for her.

"Go pick out a helmet." I instruct her after we're both inside. She gives me an unsure look before shrugging and picking one out. Sure enough, it's pink.

She walks over to the clerk and sets the helmet on the counter. She begins to pull out her wallet, but I've already placed $40's on the counter. She gives me a look of disapproval, but doesn't say anything. The worker scans the helmet and hands it to us. We walk out of the store in silence.

"Why the hell did you buy that? It's my helmet!" Mona punches me playfully on my upper arm.

"Because, I asked you on this date and I am not going to let you pay for your own bike helmet." I punch her back.

"This is date?" She asks me with a raised eyebrow. I shrug. "If you want it to be."

"Well, then. It's a date." She says with a smile. _Thank. Freaking. God. _

I take this as my chance to hold her hand. I take it and lace our fingers together. It's a little awkward because I only have three, but we make it work.

We walk through town in silence. Just enjoying each other's company. I guide her to an alley. Nothing is there except for two garbage cans. And, of course, the surprise.

"Why are we here?" She asks me.

I don't answer, I just walk over to my new, black and red motorcycle. I take my new bike helmet and motion her to come over.

"You're taking me for a ride on your motorcycle?" She laughs.

"I've heard that guys appear hotter if they own a motorcycle." I smirk at her. "Put on your helmet. We gotta hurry if we're gonna get there in time."

"This isn't the surprise?" She asks me.

"Nope." I slide on my helmet and she does the same.

**LEO POV**

My hands shake as I hesitate to knock Karai's window. Why am I even here? She hates me. So why did I buy us a pizza to share while watching a movie? I am disgusted with myself.

Maybe I should just leave. Forget about all of this. I can just give the pizza to Mikey and move on with my life. I'll call Karai later and tell her that it's over. That there is no more us.

No more us.

Those words kill me. I want to die just thinking them. I like Karai. No. I _love_ Karai. I love her and I don't want to break up with her. I trusted her. I was there for her.

But she hates me.

She hates me and that's all there is to it. I wish I never met her. Never fell for her beautiful laugh. Never gazed into her glimmering Amber eyes. Never day dreamed about our life together. Never kissed her. Never fell in love with her body. But I love her. And that is something I can never take back.

I turn around. I'm not staying here. I'm going home. And I will cry myself to sleep. Because, what else do you do when your life is miserable?

"Leo, where are you going?" Karai's voice sounds behind me. _Oh, that voice_. Why do I love her?

My heart races and my hands are shaking more than before. I was caught. Excuse, excuse, excuse, excuse, why can't I think of a freaking excuse?

"I left my phone at home. I was just gonna go get it." I explain. Yes. Perfect excuse. I can go home and _never_ come back.

"You don't need your phone. We're just watching a movie." Karai points out.

I want to say, '_Yes, that's true. But what if you try to kill me and I need to call my brothers for back up?_' But instead I say, "True." And I I follow my soon-to-be-ex inside.

**KARAI POV**

I take the pizza from Leo and set it down in the coffee table. I walk into the kitchen to grab two plates and two glass cups. I pour lemonade into the two cups and I bring everything into the living room. I place everything on the table next to the pizza. I put a piece of pizza on each plate, handing one to Leo.

He takes it from me and sets it back on the table in front of him. His eyes are glued to the floor and his hands are shaking. I frown. _He has been acting so weird lately and I don't know why_. I ignore it. I go back to sorting everything out.

Once everything is perfect, I grab the remote and switch on the tv. I turn on Netflix and turn to Leonardo. "What movie do you wanna watch?"

"I don't care." Leo's voice cracks in a way I can't describe.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Well, no. I don't ask, I _demand. _

"I should go." He stands up and starts toward the window.

"Oh, no you don't. You are not leaving until you tell me what's wrong, Leonardo." I only use his full name if I'm flirting with him or if I'm mad at him. I think we all know why I'm using it now.

He stops. He does not turn his head backwards to look at me. He balls his hands into fists. He stands tall. His head down. "I know. I know that you hate me Karai. It's what everyone's talking about at school. I know that you are using me. They said so. I thought you were different. I thought you were special. I thought you were mine. I thought we had something. I thought wrong."

I stare at him. _He thinks I hate him? Why the hell would I hate him?_ "Why the hell would I hate you?"

"Because. I'm a mutant. A freak. A monster. And I'm your enemy. I'm in your rival clan. You could never like me. Never." He continued to stare only at the ground. His words are bitter and as cold as stone.

I feel tears welling up behind my eyes. But I don't hate him. I love him...

"If I hated you, then why would I kiss you? We've been dating for almost a month now. I'm sacrificing so much for you, Leo. The consequences of us are severe. Death. We'll be dead as soon as father finds out. But I don't care. Because I love you. I love you, Leo! I love you and I don't want to loose you. I need you. I want you. I want you to hold me in your arms and tell me you love me. Because I love you. No one else matters in this world. Only _us_."

He turns around to face me. His eyes widen with love and realization. What happens next surprises us all.


	24. Hello or Goodbye (part 2)

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Enjoy the next chapter and please review!**

Chapter 24- Hello or Goodbye (part 2)

**RAPH POV**

Mona's arms are wrapped around my waist as we drive throughout the city. I drive her past the city park and past the tall skyscraper buildings. Our journey ends at the docks.

"We're here." I say while removing my helmet. Mona takes off hers and I set them both on the bike.

"So, you made me walk about a mile to get to a motorcycle, only to drive me all the way out to the docks?" She asks for clarification.

"Yup." I smirk.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a clever guy?" She asks with a grin.

"No. But I've been called messed up, sly, short tempered, and, well, the list goes on and on forever. Clever isn't on the list."

"Well, now it is." I smile at her. "So, if you don't mind my asking, why did you bring me out here?"

"For a date." I explain in three simple words.

"So you like me?" She questions.

"Ever since I laid eyes on you."

"When we're you planning on telling me?"

"I wasn't."

"Why not?"

"Cause I knew you wouldn't feel the same about me." I tell her with a hint of sadness in my voice. She notices it, and gives me a everything's-okay smile. She walks over to me and presses her lips to mine. She pulls them away as quickly as they came. I frown afterward.

"I always have." She whispers mischievously.

"Can I have another kiss then?" I ask her. She giggles before pressing her lips back to mine. This time, though, it isn't a light peck, but instead a deep, passionate make-out.

My hands move up and down her back, but stop at her waist. One of her hands lay around my neck, while the other plays with the tails of my mask.

Our lips melt together like mountain snow under the summer sun. The feel of the kiss is amazing, like something I've never felt before. My wanting for her only grows more.

We eventually pull apart for air. I smile at her and she smiles back. Then, a question pops into my mind. I ask her it.

"Will you go out with me?"

"No, I totally just kissed you for no reason." She says sarcastically. Then, "Of course I will."

I kiss her again, this time, though, I lift her up, holding her in my arms. She wraps her legs around my waist.

After a good two minutes, I put her down and we head back over to the bike. Ending our night.

**KARAI POV **

Leo's eyes warm at my words. _I love you.. _Why the hell did I say it? _Shit, I've turned soft_. Telling him my feelings. Well, this sucks. But what can I do? I let it slip and now her knows.

"Karai..." Tears silently stream down my face. He doesn't feel the same way. I know he doesn't. He may like me, but he doesn't love me. Why should he? He has every right to think that I hate him. I often refuse to show affection to him in public. I often reject his kisses when others are around. Not to mention the fact that last night I almost broke up with him.

He steps forward and wipes the tears off my face. He does it carefully, making sure that he doesn't smear any makeup. I imagine how pathetic I must look right now. Crying is a sign of weakness. Loving is a sign of delicateness. Yelling is a sign of sadness. I've always refused to be looked at as weak, delicate, and sad. And here I am now. Letting my boyfriend see me like that.

But do you know what the worst part is? The fact that I can't even muster up the courage to tell him off. To stop him from brushing away my tears. In his eyes I must appear as a child. Crying and allowing him to heal me is unacceptable. Why he does it is my only question.

"Don't cry. Please don't. It kills me to see you like this, Karai." He pleads me to stop the tears. But.. I can't. Trust me, I'd die if it meant that the crying would stop. Not because he wants me to stop the tears, but because I _hate_ the tears.

But they won't stop! I haven't cried in years. Since I was a child I have built a barrier to hold back those tears. And now that the barrier has been crossed, there is no stopping it.

I look into Leonardo's deep blue eyes. I watch as he begins to cry also. _God, this is pathetic. _We are both crying right now. Both of us.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls he against him. He cries into my hair and I cry on his shoulder. Like, literally.

"I love you too, Karai." Leonardo's voice is muffled, but I hear the words.

He loves me! He loves me and I love him! I don't even know how I'm feeling right now. I feel like those three words have cleared up the storm that has hovered over me for my whole life.

We cry together. Just us. No one is watching. No one is here to listen to our sobs and repeated _I_ _love you_'s. Just us. Leonardo Hamato and Karai Oroku. We are both broken. He both need healing. And we are each other's glue. In other words, we are perfect.

**DONNIE POV**

I try my hardest to pay attention to what April is saying, but I can't. Her words are meaningless to me at the moment. I can't focus on anything right now, actually. It's not because I'm daydreaming of me and April together, it's because of Raph.

Today he decided to start a rumor that Karai hates Leo and I'm almost positive that Leo is breaking up with her right now. He left for her apartment earlier and I'm worried. What if he does break up with her? I know that Karai likes him, and I know that the two are happy together. In fact, I'm quite jealous of the two.

I've been throwing hints at April that I like her for over a year now and we aren't even close to being together. Leo saw Karai at school and, Boom! There dating! Like, how did he do it? Maybe April just doesn't like me. Yeah, that's it. She doesn't like me. Never has and never will.

Then I remember something. Something that Raphael owes me. A date with April.

I stand up and run out of my lab, leaving April behind in a state of shock. I race into Raph's room, empty. I dart out of there and into the main room. Mikey sits in front of the TV, watching his new favorite show, _'Crognard the Barbarian.' _

"Mikey, where's Raph?!" I demand impatiently.

"On a date with Mona Lisa." He tells me, still starring at the tv.

"Wait.. What? He just caused Leonardo to break up with Karai and now he's on a date with Mona? That makes no sense..." I trail off, speaking to myself.

Just as I finished my thought, Raphael walks in, well, no. He skips in. Yeah, you heard me right. He skips in, all happy. It's probably the mixture of the date and breaking up Leo and Karai. He must be the happiest guy on earth.

"A little happy, are we?" My tone is bitter and I hate it. I don't like being my mad at my brothers, ever. But sometimes you just have to.

"Hell ya!" Raphael says with one of his rare smiles.

"I can't believe you, Raphael! You broke up Leo and Karai and then you went and took Mona out on a date! You're so selfish." I blurt out in anger.

"I'm selfish? I'm pretty suresh at Leo is the selfish on here." He rolls his eyes and walks to the kitchen. I follow him.

"Leonardo is selfish?" I question in disagreement.

"Yes! Him dating Karai was going to kill us all and he didn't care. If it weren't for me he'd probably be out there banging her, putting us all in even more danger." Raphael's mood changes as fast as lightning. Happy, mad.

"I don't think it'd physically possible for Leonardo and Karai to have sex. I mean, he's a mutant turtle. He doesn't have the same parts as a human-" I stop my theory once I see the fed-up glare on my older brothers face. I toughen up. "Either way, Leonardo is not selfish. All he wants is to be happy, Raphael. Put yourself in his shoes for just a couple seconds and you'll see. He loves her, Raph. Doesn't that matter to you?" I ask him. I know exactly how Leo must feel. I like April. A lot. And by the way Leonardo talks about Karai I know that he loves her.

Last night, I couldn't sleep so I went to my lab. I sat at my desk for awhile, just spinning around, reflecting. I thought about how school was far to easy and maybe I should talk to the principle about skipping 11th grade and just going up to 12th. Or college.

I sat in my chair for nearly 40 minutes before I came to the conclusion that I won't talk to the principle unless I absolutely have to.

I stopped spinning and stood up. I walked around my lab, not knowing where I was going. I followed my legs and landed at the Shell Raiser. I smiled and climbed in. I was surprised, though, when I opened the door.

Leonardo was sitting in the drivers seat, with a mug of what I think was tea. He looked strait in front of him. He had a frown on his face.

"Hey, Leo."

He turns around at the break in the silence. His expression proves that I startled him. "Hey, Don. Sorry, I couldn't sleep. I'll go to my room." He stands up, prepared to go.

"Oh, no you don't have to go. After all, this is your truck too." Leo smiles at my kindness and sits back down. I walk over and sit on the ground next to him. "So, why are you so sad?"

"Karai. It's just... You wouldn't understand." He shakes his head.

I stare at my oldest brother in disbelief. "I wouldn't understand? Dude, I've been crushing on April for over a year now. I think I would understand."

Leo lets out a chuckle. "You're right. Sometimes I just.. Forget that you go through everyday problems. With you being a 16 year old genius." This time it's my turn to laugh. "Anyway, back to Karai. We had this amazing dinner tonight on the rooftops. We talked and laughed and it was perfect. And we kissed. A lot. More so toward the end-"

I cut him off. "I thought you were sad? This sounds great, Leo! You should be happy right now."

"No. I was dropping her off at her house and... She just, left. Went inside and that was it. I don't think she likes me as much as she's letting on, Don. I think that she's pretending. Maybe she likes me but not as much as she says."

"Why do you say that?" I question. My brother lets out a sigh before answering. "Because she's never told me she loves me. Because she doesn't trust me enough to open up and talk to me. Because she refuses any affection in public. I love her so much, Donnie! But she obviously doesn't feel the same way."

"Have you ever told her that? That you love her?"

"No. I'm afraid that it'll scare her." Leo pauses for a second. "Is that why you've never said anything to April?" I nod quietly. That's exactly why I've never said anything to April.

"I'm sorry about Karai, Leo." I tell him.

He shakes his head. "It's not your fault. If she wants to be stubborn then she can." He stands up and stretches, a yawn escaping his mouth. "I'm going to bed. I'll see in the morning for school." I nodded a goodbye as he left the shell raiser.

I look at Raphael now. He looks so stubborn and fierce. He'd be happy to know that Karai doesn't love Leo. He'd probably throw a party.

"I don't care if he loves her. That relationship was going to end eventually, I just ended it sooner." He leaves the kitchen and I suddenly realize that I could've stopped this.

Last night, while talking to Leonardo, I could have told him about the rumor. But I didn't. I was to scared.

I guess that the one who keeps the secret must pay the most.


	25. Revenge

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please review ;)**

Chapter 25- Revenge

**LEO POV**

My lips move quickly against Karai's. We've almost broken up twice in the past two days and now that we're staying together for sure, I can't get enough of her.

I lay on top of her, pressing her against the bed. My mask, belt, knee and elbow pads are all at laying on the floor, along with Karai baggy tShirt. They were all stripped off of us long ago.

My hands move down her rib cage and toward her stomach. Hers are at my neck. _God, I can't get enough of her. _

She ends the long lasting kiss and forces me off of her. I give her a pouty face and she chuckles at my childishness. "We have things to discuss before we can have another never-ending-make-out session."

I nod in agreement and stand up. I tie my mask back around my face and I put on the rest of my stuff. Karai puts on her shirt and sits on the edge of the bed, waiting for me to join her.

"Ok, first things first. Why did you think I hated you?" She asks once I'm sitting next to her.

I hold her hands in mine and look at them, memorizing each and every detail. "That's what everyone at school was saying."

"Okay, clearly a rumor, then." Karai states. "And whoever started it obviously doesn't want us together. But who would try to break us up?"

My eyes light up in realization. They meet Karai's glowing Amber eyes. "Raphael."

**NO POV**

Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael all sit in the main room together, each doing there own thing and enjoying their Tuesday night. Leonardo stands at the lair entrance, hesitating to enter. He goes over the deal he made with himself in his mind.

_I will not hurt any of them, revenge is cowardly, and I am not a coward_; he tells himself.

He noticed that his three brothers are all intrigued in their own activities. Raphael reads his latest comic book, Michelangelo watches his new favorite show; Crognard the Barbarian. And Donatello is on his lab top, once again. Leo takes this as is chance to leave to his room, hoping that no one will notice him.

He speed walks past the main room, down the corridor, and just barely opens the door before hearing his least favorite voice speaking behind him.

"Where've you been, Leo? Haven't seen you since you took off after school. What was all that about, anyway?" Raphael says to his older brother, playing dumb. Leonardo clenches his hands into fists. He knows that Raphael was the one who started the rumor. He knows.

"Go away, Raphael." Leo hisses through clenched teeth.

"Woah. What's up with the attitude? Is something wrong, bro?" Raphael continues on with his little act and Leo seems to have had enough of it.

The older brother whips around to face the younger. They both glare at each other. "I know what you did Raph. I know that you tried to break me and Karai up by spreading a rumor."

"Yeah, so? I started that rumor to get you and Karai to break up. But I did it for your own good! I was trying to protect you, Leo. I don't want you to get hurt because she doesn't know how to love." Raphael says in a bitter tone.

At these words, a fire starts inside of Leonardo. A furious fire that threatens to burn those around him. Leonardo tries to fight it off, but he can't. His anger over powers him.

Leo lunges forward, smashing his brother into a wall. Raphael lets out a yell of pain.

He looks up at his brother, frightened emerald eyes meeting angered blue. His brother towers over him, pressing him hard against the wall, refusing to let go.

"Get off of me, Leo!" Raphael attempts to free himself, but fails. The grip that Leo holds on him is to strong and powerful.

"No. You don't deserve mercy." Leonardo yells at Raphael. He takes his fist and pounds it against his little brothers face.

"DONNIE! MIKEY! GET OVER HERE!" Raphael screams for his other brothers to help him, pain coursing through his veins.

Within seconds, all four brothers are in the hallway. "Leo, what are you doing?!" Donnie demands.

Leonardo's head snaps in the direction of Donnie's voice, taking his hands off of Raphael. Raph takes this as his chance to escape.

He shoves Leo away from him, and darts down the hall. He grabs Donnie and Mikey by the wrists and drags them to the dojo. Raphael slams the doors shut and shoves whatever he can in front of them.

"Raph, what are you doing? Why is your lip bleeding?" Donatello asks, full of concern. Just moments ago they were all in the main room, and now Raphael's lip is gushing blood.

"Leo. He figured out that I started the rumor and he punched me for it. Look, I understand why he's mad, but this is a little dramatic!" Raphael explains.

"And he cut your lip?"

"He punched me. I don't know how it turned into a cut though." Raphael touches the wound and yelps in pain. Blood melts onto his finger.

"Come on, we have to get you fixed up." Donatello grabs Raphael's forearm and attempts to to drag him out of the dojo and to his lab. Attempts.

"He's out there! And he'll hurt me again!"

"That's nonsense. It was probably just an accident. Leo would never do something like this on purpose." Don assures. Raph nods his head stubbornly and him and his two brothers walk out of the dojo and to the lab.

"Raph.." Leo says when he sees the damage he has caused to his brother.

_No! I promised myself I wouldn't hurt them... _Leonardo screams to himself on the inside. On the outside he does nothing but stare.

Raphael's green eyes blaze in anger at Leo. He runs forward and pins Leo to the ground, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! DO SEE THIS?! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!"

"Get. Off. Me!" Leo throws Raph off of him.

Raph turns and looks at Leonardo. They both stand up. Facing each other in anger. Raphael wipes the blood off his face in one swift movement. Pain begs to scream, but anger will not let it.

Raph removes his twin sai from his belt, which he continues to carry with him. He draws them out from their pockets and runs forward, toward Leo. He extends his arms, ready to fight. But something unexpected happens.

Leo grabs one of Raphael's extended arms, and twists it. He twists it and everything goes silent. So silent that you can hear the bone snap on half.

"AHH!" A scream escapes Raphael and he collapses to the ground. Tears rush down his face as the pain increases at an alarming rate.

Donatello rushes forward, examining Raphael's arm. _It's broken._ "It's broken." The scientist announces as if it weren't obvious.

Raphael holds his throbbing arm to his chest as Donatello races to his lab to get the first aid kit. Mikey stands still. Shock overwhelms him.

He looks at Raphael's broken arm. He's always looked up to Raphael more than his other brothers. He's always felt _safe_ around him. Raphael is everything he's always wanted to be. Strong. Fearless. Blunt. Good with comebacks. A true superhero.

Seeing him in pain brings anger to Michelangelo. Especially when the one who hurt him is only a few feet away.

"Why'd you do it?" Mikey's voice trembles.

Leo slowly turns around to face his youngest brother. "Mikey.."

"No! You hurt Raph! You broke his arm and cut his lip. He just wanted to keep us safe and you hurt him for that! I hate you! I wish you weren't my brother!" Michelangelo speaks his mind. He would've taken back his words.

If only he could've seen Leo's heart break.

LEO POV

I run. Away from the lair. Away from my brothers. They hate me. I am worthless to them. I hurt my brothers all. And not just mentally, but physically. As I had run out of the lair, I heard Donnie saying something about having to take Raphael to the hospital. Getting him a cast.

This is all my fault.

Will I be excepted? Ever again? Will they always look at me the way they just did? Will it ever wear off?

I run. To nowhere in particular. I just run. For the sake of escaping. I run until I can't anymore.

I wish I could turn back, but that isn't an option for me.

I wish I could end it all, but I know that would be a regret.

So instead, I just run. I run from my problems. Slamming doors shut as I move.

Yup. I run


	26. Missing

**Woah! 59 reviews everyone! Thank you so much for the great feedback, I really appreciate it! I just wanted to give a shout out to Jellyzgamer1 for leaving many great reviews AND making a comic for my story on her DeviantArt page. Thank you so much! Enjoy the next chapter and please review ;)**

Chapter 26- Missing

**KARAI POV**

I stare at the tv in boredom, a bowl of popcorn on my lap. I take each piece and toss it in my mouth. Exhaustion overwhelms me. God, do I need sleep.

Out of nowhere, I hear knocking. On my window. My first instinct is to act like I'm not home, turn off the lights and be as quiet as possible. But curiosity takes over and I walk over to the window.

Leonardo.

I open the window without a second of hesitation. "You've only been gone for 2 hours. Why'd you come back so soon?" I ask him as he climbs through the window.

"Because I can't go home." His dark blue eyes are filled with sadness.

"Because of what Raphael did?" I ask.

"No. Because of what I did to him." He looks down at the ground. Something's wrong.

"Here, I'll get us some drinks and we'll talk about it." I walk into the kitchen and Leo sits down on the couch. "What do you want to drink?"

"What do you have?" "Milk, tea, juice, water, or beer." I lost off the beverages in my fridge.

"I'll have a beer." He answers, playing with his fingers. I give him a look. I never thought he was the type of guy to drink. _Unless he just wants to forget whatever happened between him and his brother.. _

I grab two beers and walk into the living room. I hand one to Leo and sit down. He leans back against the couch, and I lean against on of the arms, my legs lay on his.

"Okay, what happened?" I ask.

"Alright, so I went home and Raphael confronted me. I told him to leave in a rude tone, and he asked why I was in such a bad mood. He started playing dumb and acted like he didn't know what was going on. When I told him I knew about the rumor, though, he didn't deny he started it. He just started saying stuff about how he was trying to protect me from you. My anger got the best of me and threw him against the wall and punched him. I ended up cutting his lip and screamed for my brothers.

"They all hide in the dojo or something and then Donnie took Raph out to take him to his lab. I saw what happened to Raphael and I started regretting what I did. I never wanted to do it in the first place. It just.. Happened.

"Anyway, I tried saying sorry, but before I could Raphael pinned me to the ground and started screaming about how the cut on his lip and how I put it there. I threw him off of me and then we both stood up and stared at each other. He drew his Sai and lunged at me. Out of instinct, I grabbed one of his extended arms and twisted it. Turns out I broke his arm.

"I didn't say anything, out of shock. I didn't mean to. I didn't apologize for what I did and I know I should have! I wish I would have because of what happened next.

"Mikey screamed something at me and I turned around to face him. He told me that he hated me and wished I wasn't his brother. I don't know what to do, Karai! They all hate me. I can't go home. Ever." Tears roll down his face. I immediately sit up and crawl toward him. I grip his head in my hands and he looks in me in the eyes.

"Now, I'm going to tell you something and you need to listen. Are you listening?" I feel bad for taking to him like he's five, but it's all I know. After he nods, I continue." Your brothers love you. They would've died on the battle field if it weren't for you. Hell, they wouldn't even have made it to the battlefield! Point is, they need you."

"Yeah, on the battlefield. And that's gone now. They don't need me anymore. I'm useless to them. I don't even know why I bother."

"Because you love them. Like you love me. And they love you. Like I love you. You wouldn't leave me if I told you to, so don't leave them because they told you to." I tell him. He nods. "Thanks." "Anytime." I kiss him.

His lips taste like alcohol, and I'm positive that mine taste the same. I don't mind it though. As the pace of the kiss increases, my shirt is lost on the floor. He picks me up and walks us to my bedroom, where we both strip of everything we can. I leave on my bra and underwear, but other than that I'm completely naked.

Leonardo looks at me. Grinning. I grin back.

We both lay down on the bed. I can feel him breathing just an inch away from me. "You're beautiful.." He tells me before kissing me, hard.

All night. We kiss. We drink. We forget. We love.

**LEO POV**

I wake up with my arms wrapped around Karai's small frame. He breaths are shallow, meaning she is asleep. I watch her sleep, noting how peaceful she is.

My head is still foggy from last night and I literally feel like I'm floating.

I feel Karai moving in my arms. I tap her arm, waking her up for sure.

Her eyes flutter open and she's looking up at me. "What day is it?" "Wednesday." "What time is it?" I glance over the clock on the bedside table. "10:30."

"Shit! Leo, we were supposed to be at school four and half hours ago!" She stands up and throws a pillow at me.

"Hey! I just woke up too, and you didn't set the alarm. Anyway, going to school would've been a bad idea. We're too hung over."

"You're probably right. I'm gonna go shower. I'll be out in a minute and then you can take one." I nod.

**RAPH POV**

I walk into school with Donnie and Mikey and Casey and April all at my sides. Mikey holds onto my backpack, considering how I can't carry it myself, and Donnie clears a path for me to walk. People all over look at me in pity and say things like, "Oh, what happened?" or, "Oh my gosh! Is your arm okay?" I hate this. Everyone treating me like I'm a sick puppy or something. It's stupid. I've battled aliens from another dimension, people! I'm pretty sure I can handle a broken arm.

We get to our lockers and I extend my right arm to put in the combination, but Donnie pushes me out of the way, insisting that _he_ should open it.

I glare at him and everyone else around me. "Here, let me carry your books to home room for you." Michelangelo says, taking the books from my locker.

"No! Everyone, stop." My two brothers, Casey, and April all take a step back. "I broke my arm. That is nothin compared to taking down shredder or tossing the Kraang back to dimension X. I can handle everything on my own. Now go away." I bark at them all. Their eyes widen and they mumbles things to each other as they turn to their own lockers. I slam mine shut and turn around.

"Raph! Hey, Raph! Wait up!" Mona's beautiful voice shouts behind me. I turn around and see her racing toward me. "Oh my god, what happened to your arm?" She asks once she catches up.

"It's nothing. Just broken." "Here, let me carry your books for you." "Well, if you insist.." I hand her my books I can feel my brothers eyes on me.

"So how'd you break it?" She asks in concern.

"Leo. He got mad at me for starting a rumor about him and his girlfriend. So he broke my arm and cut my lip." I point to the stitches on my lower lip.

"Ouch. That was so mean of him. Wait. You started a rumor about him? Why?" She demands.

"I was just trying to protect him. The girl he's dating is mean. She's already had such an affect on him. A month ago he wouldn't have even laid a hand on me. And now he's breaking arms." I tell her. At the mention of my arm pain courses through it. I wince.

"Where is he now?" "Not sure. He took off after he broke my arm and we haven't seen him since. Though, I'm absolutely positive that he's with Karai." I admit. Mona looks up at me, and our eyes meet. We both give each other concerned looks. _Where are you, Leo?_

**LUNCH**

Me and Mona walk into the lunch room together and sit at our usual table with Donnie, April, Mikey, Kala, and Casey.

"Have you guys seen Leo at all?" I ask after I sit down. "No. Not since he stormed off last night." Donnie answers.

"He's probably with Karai." April suggests. I nod in agreement. "Well that little bitch better leave him alone. If she dares break up with him I'm gonna snap her neck in half." I pound a fist into my palm in demonstration.

"What's the deal with Karai? Why doesn't anyone like her? She seems so nice." Mona asks. Me, my two brothers, April and Casey all exchange looks before bursting into laughter.

"Exactly, she _seems_ nice." I manage to get out between laughs.

"Well right now you all seem like jerks." Mona crosses her arms in stubbornness. I place a hand on her shoulder. "But you know we aren't. We act like jerks, when we're not. Karai acts nice and she's not."

Mona rolls her eyes. "Yes, but what's _so bad_ about her?"

"You know how Leo broke my arm?" She nods. "Well, let's just say that before he started hanging out with Karai, he wouldn't have thought about laying a finger on me. Let alone breaking my arm." Mona nods.

We eat our lunches with small talk, forgetting about our previous topic. Me and Mona talk about our date we had last night and we start planning out a movie night at her place.

Lunch was about halfway over when the principle walked over to our table. "Have any of you seen Karai Oroku or Leonardo Hamato?"

"No. Did they call in this morning?" The principle shakes her head before leaving.

"Fuck." I say with a glare.

"Language!" Mikey yells across the table.

I ignore him and pull out my Tphone. I punch in Leo's number and hit call. It rings and rings, for what seems like forever, before going to voice mail. I decide to leave a message.

"Leo, I know you're there. So don't ignore my calls. Why aren't you at school? Where are you? I have a feeling I know where you are and if you aren't back home by the time I get back from school I will go over there to get you and I will drag you home. Anyway, have a nice day! Bye!" I end the voice mail. Everyone stares at me. I shrug it off.

**Hamato Yoshi POV**

"Class is over for the day, I will see you all tomorrow." My students bow before going to grab their backpacks.

I opened up my dojo a little over a month ago, and I can already tell that my students are going to be great ninjas at the end of their training.

My students are all in the same area when it comes to ages. My oldest student is Samantha, twelve and my youngest is Jake, seven. I will admit that at first, I worried about Jake. He's so young and they others are all so much older than him. I made sure to keep an extra eye on him. After the second week of training, though, I was proven wrong.

My students had just finished learning the basics and they all begged me to allow them to spar, using the techniques they had learned in the previous week. I gave in and let them.

I told them to get with a partner and Jake ended up with Billy, an eleven year old with great skill. I was worried, but didn't show it.

In the end, to my surprise, Jake had won. Now, every Friday I let them spar and Jake wins every time. I'm very proud of him.

"Bye Sensei!" Each of the children wave goodbye before exiting the building.

"Go wait in the car, Jake. I'll be out in a second." Jake's mother, Claire, walks over to me. She extends a hand. I take it and shake.

"Your son is doing great. I don't think I've ever seen such a fast learner." I compliment politely.

"Yes, he's really improving. I just wanted to say thank you. For teaching Jake. He's been wanting to learn ninjutsu forever, but I've heard rumors about the Bradford Dojo being part of an evil clan or something. He's really glad to be in your class and have such a great teacher."

"Oh, it's my pleasure. He's a great a kid and I'm especially glad to have him as a student." Claire gives me a smile. "Are you doing anything Friday night? You could come over to my place for dinner. Jake's going to a friends house so it'd be the perfect night for dinner."

"I'm free. What time do you want me to stop by?" "7:00?" "I will see you then."

Claire waves a goodbye and says a quick "see you tomorrow" before leaving. And I'm left alone, smiling like a complete idiot.


	27. Punishment

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter and please review or PM me :)**

Chapter 27- Punishment

**RAPH POV**

I walk into the lair, with my backpack swung over my right arm, and I stop on the last step and toss my backpack to the ground. "Hey Leo! I'm home! Are you here?!" I shout.

Leonardo steps out of his room. "I'm here." "Good. In that case.." I run forward and grab his arm, my grip is hard and firm.

"What do you want, Raphael?" He demands, attempting to free his arm.

"I want to know where the hell you were all day! You weren't at school, so where were ya?" I ask impatiently.

"I was with Karai. I went to her house last night and she forgot to set the alarm." Leonardo explains as if it were nothing. As if.

I immediately let go of his arm. "You slept with her?"

"Yes, Raph. I slept with my girlfriend." Leonardo's eyes drift over to where Donnie and Mikey stand. His eyes widen and he goes silent. I don't bother to turn around to see what he's looking at.

"You bastard! You slept with our enemies daughter!" I yell at him.

"Raphael!" My fathers voice roads from behind me, but I still don't turn around. I look down at my feet. _Shit_. "Leonardo! Dojo, now!"

My and Leonardo walk to the dojo, side by side. "How's your arm?" "Shut up." I answer bitterly.

We both kneel in front of the tree once Sensei comes in. He stands in front of us. "Explain."

Me and Leo both start shouting out sides of the story at the same time. Mine of course, is the truth. "Stop! Leonardo, explain your end of the story, and then, Raphael, you will explain yours when your brother is finished."

"Ok. So Raph started a rumor to make me breakup with Karai. I ended up believing it and almost broke up with Karai.

"She told me it was a lie, a rumor. We figured out that Raphael started the rumor and when I came home, I decided to not say anything to him. I figured that it'd be best to just forget about it.

"I was headed to my room when he confronted me. I told him to go away and he asked what was with my attitude. I told him I knew that he started the rumor and he didn't deny it. He claimed he was trying to protect me from Karai.

"I-I got angry and I pinned him against the wall and punched him. I somehow got his lip in the process. He called for Donnie and Mikey. Raph loosened himself from my grip and took off with the other two. They all went to the dojo and after a couple minutes, they all came out.

"I saw what I did to his lip and regret washed over me. I tried to apologize but he held me down on the ground and wouldn't get off. He yelled at me about how I hurt him and I shoved him off me.

"We both stood up and he lunged toward me with his sai in his hands. I reached for one of his arms and I twisted it. It broke.

"Michelangelo said he hated me and wished I wasn't his brother. I took off and ended up at Karai's house. She allowed me to stay the night and she forgot to set the alarm so, we didn't go to school. Then, well, you saw what happened when we came home." Leonardo explains to our father. I glare at him through the whole explanation. My glare gets darker every time he says something that's true. By now my glare is so dark it could darken the sun.

"Raphael, is that all true?" "Yeah." "So you did start a rumor?"

"Yes but I have my reasons!" I defend myself. "And what are those reasons?"

"Karai is evil! She's the Shredder's daughter and if he finds about Leo's affliction with Karai he'll kill us all! And I don't want to die just because Leo thinks that our enemy's daughter is in love with him." I explain.

"She is in love with me!" Leonardo defends his girlfriend. As if she were worth it.

I snort. "Oh really? Did she tell you that when you were _sleeping with her?_"

"You _slept_ with her?" Splinter's eyes widen in disbelief at his oldest son. I smirk at his reaction.

"Not in the way you're thinking. But yes, I did sleep with her. But we didn't... You know." Leonardo explains.

Splinter nods. I nod too, a frown on my face. "So what's our punishment?" I ask.

"Friday night I will be having dinner at one of my students mothers house. Leonardo, you are going to invite Karai over to watch a movie. All five of you will be watching the movie together. If you are not all getting along by the time I get home, you will receive your punishments." Splinter answers.

"Fine. But only if I can invite Mona. And I'm sure Donnie and Mikey will wanna invite Kala and April." I deal.

"As long as all of you get along well, I don't mind."

**MONA POV**

Me and Raphael clean up mine and my parents apartment, rocking out to our favorite band, Skillet. "No! Not gonna die tonight, We're gonna fight for us together, No, we're not gonna die tonight!" We sing together. Our voices clash in harmony through the whole song. It's beautiful, really.

As we sing and clean together, I think about later. My parents are on a business trip, meaning I have the whole apartment to myself.

I was originally planning on just having April and Irma over for a sleepover, but then Raphael told me about his "punishment." He explained that we would all be watching a movie together. I was totally pumped, until he mentioned that it would be in the sewers.

I'm not one of those neat freaks or anything, I actually kinda like it when things are a bit messy. But you sorta draw the line at "movie night in sewers." I offered to have everyone come up here for the movie instead, and everyone agreed. So me and Raphael are cleaning up the place.

I fluff the couch cushions, fold a blanket and lay it over the edge, and I dust the coffee table. I look up to Raphael, who, at the moment, is cleaning the kitchen counters. He sings Monster with John Cooper, the lead singer of Skillet. I smirk at him.

"You like this song, don't ya?" I ask with a laugh. Raphael pauses his singing, "It's my favorite."

"I didn't know that my hard-as-a-rock boyfriend sang." I tease.

"I didn't know that my pink lovin' girlfriend listens to Skillet." He teases back.

"Well, I guess we're learning a lot about each other." He smirks at me and goes back to cleaning.

I dust the Entertainment Center, glancing at the movies. I stand up. "Raph, what movie are we watching later?" I ask as my eyes scan over the dozens of movies.

"I dunno. Something scary." "Why scary?" He looks up at me, setting down the rag he's been using to clean off the countertop. "Cause it's almost Halloween." He shrugs. I nod in understanding.

I bend down to look at the movies. Titles are thrown at me like leaves in the wind, but none catch my eye. Except for one.

"Hey, babe, what about Conjuring?" I suggest.

"Con-what?" He questions in confusion.

"Conjuring. It's about this family that moves into a haunted house and the demons mess with them and stuff. It's based off a true story." I explain. He nods. "Sounds good. We'll watch that."

"But, what about Mikey? And Kala?" I think of the two watching the Conjuring. Wouldn't end well.

"What about 'em?"

"Don't you think they'll get scared?" "Yeah. So? Isn't that the point of a scary movie?"

"Raph! They'll have nightmares. And then Mikey will wanna sleep in your room." I point out. "I'll get a lock. Look, they'll be fine. It's not like we're haunted or anything." He assures me. I nod, going back to cleaning.

**KARAI POV**

"He called you a what?" Confusion washes over me at what Leonardo just told me.

"A bastard." He repeats.

I glare at my coke. The waitress walks over to our table and sets down our food. I ordered steak and Leo ordered a burger, considering the fact that he's never had one.

"Why do you let him push you around like that?"

"What am I supposed to do about it?" "Tell him to fuck off." I answer.

His eyes widen at my answer. "Or tell him to leave you alone, your choice." I put my hands up in surrender.

"I'll go with the second option." I watch as he sips his pop.

"So, we have to watch a stupid movie at your bully-brothers girlfriends house all because Raphael decided he was gonna call you a bastard in front of your father?" I laugh at how pathetic it sounds.

Leo laughs with me. "Yup. In fact, we should probably hurry. We don't want to be to late or we're gonna have broken arms too." We eat the rest of our meal in silence.

In the silence, I take time to process what Leo told me. It bothers me in so many ways. But the biggest irritation is Raphael. He literally called his older brother a bastard and because of that, we have to go to his stuck-up girlfriends house to watch a freakin Barbie movie. This is so not how I wanted to be spending my Friday night.

I pictured me and Leo snuggling on the couch in my apartment, forgetting all of our problems. I imagined his lips on mine as I drifted into a peaceful sleep. But, of course, his short-tempered brother had to ruin it all.

We walk out of the diner with our hands tied together. The walk through town is miserable and long. My feet trudge on the sidewalk. It takes every fiber in my being to walk to this place that someone is forced to call home.

We arrive outside the door, to my disappointment. My grip on Leo's hand tightens and I look up at him. "Do we have to go?" I whine.

"Yes." He looks me in the eyes, giving me a thoughtful smile. "It'll only be for a couple hours and I'll be with you the whole time. I won't leave your side. I promise."

"You better." I tell him as he knocks on the door.

The door creaks open.

_Here we go. _


	28. Movies and Dares

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews! Please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 28- Movies and Dares

**NO POV**

Leonardo and Karai walk into the large apartment carefully and hesitantly. Everyone who was already there goes silent and watches the couple. They stand, silently, in front of the door. Ready to escape, if needed.

"So, um, Mona, what movie are we watching?" April asks, breaking the silence with the question everyone had on their minds.

"Me and Raphael picked out Conjuring, but we don't have to watch that. It's really scary." Mona answers, holding up the case.

Everyone turns toward Mikey and Kala. "Dudes, I've fought off aliens from another dimension. And Kala _is_ from another dimension. I think we'll be fine." Michelangelo puts on his tough-guy face and takes a seat on the couch. Raphael and Mona sit together in the black recliner and everyone else sits on the couch.

The movie starts up and everyone enjoys it. About 40 minutes into the movie, Raphael starts to get impatient with the characters.

They all watch as Carolyn Perron walks through the house, just after all of the photos came crashing off the walls.

The apartment is silent. Donatello has an arm around April as she leans on him. Michelangelo and Kala have the knees to their chests, hugging their legs. Leonardo and Karai both have bored expressions but continue to watch the movie. Raphael and Mona sit close to each other in the chair.

"Who's there?!" Carolyn demands in the movie.

"What the hell! You don't scream that when there's freaking demons in your house!" Raphael stands up and begins yelling at the movie.

"Here we go." Leonardo rolls his eyes, exhaustion overwhelms him.

"What do ya mean, 'Here we go?'" Raphael asks bitterly.

"You do this every time we watch a movie. She doesn't know their haunted yet. Just sit down and let the rest of us enjoy the movie." Leo orders. Raphael snorts, but sits back down.

While watching the rest of the movie, Mona thinks about how stupid this whole thing is. Raphael and Leonardo got into a stupid argument over Leo going out with their enemy's daughter and now everyone has to suffer by watching a movie together. Mona looks over at her boyfriend and can practically see his annoyance. His body is stiff with tension. Mona leans her head on his shoulder and he seems to relax a bit.

Karai glares at the snuggling couple. She hates the twosome in general, and there snuggling just adds into to hatred she holds toward them. She grabs Leo's hand, squeezing it as hard as she can._ I won't leave your side. I promise. _His words words echo through her head.

In the movie, the witches dead body slaps hard and loud against the cabinet that Lorraine Warren, the demonologist, hides under. Everyone in the movie jumps and Mikey's popcorn goes flying the air.

Raphael acts as if he hadn't jumped at all, "Oh, come on! That was so obvious! Why'd you all jump?"

"You jumped too, Raphael." Karai reminds.

"Yeah, so? I wasn't paying to much attention to the movie so I jumped." He shrugs at his fake explanation.

"You were scared." Karai stands up, facing the tempered mutant. Raphael stands up too. "Oh, like you know what fear is. You emotionless freak."

"Raph!" Mona stands up and slaps her boyfriends arm.

"Raph, she isn't emotionless." Leonardo stands up too, now. He glares at his older brother, fed up with his attitude.

"How much you wanna bet?" Raph challenges. "I'd bet the world on it." Leo takes the challenge.

"Leo, stop. He isn't worth it." Karai looks at Leo. "He is if he's hurting you." "He's not. Just forget about him." She tells him. They both turn and start to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Raphael demands.

"To Karai's apartment, got a problem with that?" Leo spits at his brother bitterly.

"Yes." "Why?" "Oh, I don't know, maybe because if you leave we're grounded and have to do chores for a month?! Leo, you can't just leave because you want to. Do you know how selfish that is?" Raphael asks in a disgusted tone. Leo looks his brother on the eyes. "You know what, leave. I dare you to." Raph narrows his eyes at his older brother.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Michelangelo shouts. "Yeah! Let's play!" Kala agrees. Donnie and April also agree to playing the game.

"Why not." Leo shrugs and Karai nods in agreement.

"Sounds stupid. Count me out." Raphael folds his arms stubbornly.

"I think it sounds like fun." Mona states. "Yeah, me too. Let's go play." Raphael's attitude changes quickly as his girlfriend wants to play.

A couple minutes later, everyone is in the kitchen. Chairs and stools are pulled from underneath the counter and from the dinning room table, everyone sits in a circle around the island.

"I'll go first." Raph says as Mona places cans of pop in front of everyone. "Mike, truth or dare?"

"Dare, dude!" Mikey grins in pride for being asked first.

"I'll start out with some easy dares. I dare you to chug that Pepsi." Raphael dares, motioning towards the pop in front of Mikey.

"Like a turtle do!" Mike shouts as he opens the can. _This should be easy_, he tells himself confidently.

"Hey, Mona, where are your parents?" Leonardo asks while Mikey chugs.

"They're away on a business trip this weekend. So I figured that we might as well watch the movie up here."

"Done!" Michelangelo exclaims as he finishes his pop. "And now it's my turn." He rubs his hands together in an evil looking way. "Mona! Truth or dare? Please say truth."

Mona giggles, "Truth." "Ok. What do you see in Raphael?" He smiles at his own question.

"Well, he's very handsome. He's nice. He's tough-as-a-rock. And he's the guy version of me." Mona answers. Mikey nods. "Ok, Leo. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Leo shrugs, unsure of what he's getting himself into.

"How long have you liked Karai?"

"Since the second a laid eyes on her." Leonardo looks at Karai, pressing a kiss to her lips. She smiles against his lips.

Everyone, but Mikey and Raph, awed at the couple. Mikey and Raph pretended to puke at the sight of the two kissing.

"Raph, truth or dare?" Leo asks. His face looks happier now, his eyes as bright as the sun on a summer day. The light grows and kills Raphael's dark. Raph scowls.

"Dare." He folds his arms and leans back in his chair. "I dare you to compliment Karai." "And if I don't?" He asks, dodging the dare. "Then you have to smell Mikey's feet." Leo grins, knowing that he won the argument.

"Hell no! Those feet of his are disgusting!"

On the other side of the table, Mikey grabs his foot. "He didn't mean it, Stubby. He's just a foot-bully." He narrows his eyes at Raphael.

"Okay, um.. I like your hair." Raphael's tone is anything but complimenting. "Try again." Leo orders. Raph heaves a sigh. "Your hair is beautiful." He says with a fake smile.

"Better."

"Ok. Don, I dare you to check your phone." Raph says, taking his Tphone out of his belt pocket.

"You didn't give me a choice! I wanted truth." "Ever think that I don't care? You'll like this dare. Trust me." Raph smirks.

Raphael types up a message and sends it to Donatello.

**R: I dare you to ask April on a date. **

**D: No! She'll say no and I'll be humiliated :(**

**R: you could smell Mikey's feet instead **

At the last message, Donnie puts his phone away and turns toward April.

"Uh.. Um... Do you, uh, wanna go on a, well, date?" Sweat runs down the back of Donnie's neck. He forces the words out.

"Sure!" Donnie's face lights up and the worry fades. The two stand up and walk out of the apartment, talking quietly.

"Should they be leaving?" Mikey asks.

"Why not? Donnie's been wanting this forever." Leo answers.

"Ok. Um, I guess I'll go." Kala smiles. "Mikey, truth or dare?"

"Truth." "Do you have a crush on anyone?" "Yes. You." Kala blushes but smiles. "I like you too."

"They sound like first graders." Karai remarks quietly. Leo chuckles.

"Come on! Let's go to the arcade!" Mikey and Kala race each other out of the apartment.

"Well, it's just us four now. How about we give bigger dares now? Considering the fact that the children are gone." A mischievous grin grows across Raphael's face.

"You sure you can handle bigger dares, Raphael?" Leonardo teases. "I've been putting up with Karai all night so I'm pretty sure I can handle this." Raphael shoots back.

"I'm first!" Mona calls. She looks at the other three teens, debating who to choose. "Raph, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Raphael answers.

He might have said truth, but he knew that his girlfriend wouldn't be able to come up with a dare that would faze him, even in the smallest of ways. _So, I'll play her game_, he tells himself.

"I dare you to sing your favorite song." Mona smiles at her boyfriends reaction. He looks speechless. "No!"

"Then you have to do Leo's homework for the next two weeks."

"Yeah, I'll do his stupid homework." "You know that means extra work.." Mona points out.

"Not like I put any effort into homework, anyway." He grins. "Um.. You're not doing my homework." Leo says.

"Ok. My turn. Splinter junior, I dare you-" "Woah! Are you like, done giving us our choices or something?" "Yup. I dare you to prank call Splinter. No backing out."

Leonardo's eyes widen in fear. Prank calling their Sensei.. No way. He would never do it. Never.

He pulls out his tPhone and dials their fathers number, making sure to add *67 before the number.

The only reason he knows to use *67 is because, back when they first got their Tphones, him and Raphael would stay up late, prank calling random people with random numbers. It helped them forget about the threats that they were forced to face every day. It helped remove the pain.

Leonardo turns it to speaker, so that they can all listen in.

"Hello. Who is this?" Hamato Yoshi asks.

"Officer Ed Warren," Leo uses the first name that pops into his head. That name just so happens to be the demonologist from the movie they had watched and never finished. "I called to inform you that your son, Raphael Hamato, is jail."

"Really? What did he do?" Yoshi's voice is angered and worried.

"Vandalism. He was caught spray painting the park earlier this evening. Would you like to speak to him?"

"Yes, I would." Leo slides the phone across the countertop. Raphael stops it in front of him. "Hey Sensei."

"Raphael! Why were you vandalizing the park? You know that is illegal and ninjas do not break laws of not for a good reason!" Splinters voice is harsh and strict. Mona holds a hand to her mouth, trying her hardest to hold in the laugh that wants to burst.

"I know, I know. But Mona said it would be hot. So, I spray painted the park. It actually looks a lot better now."

"Ugh. What am I going to do with you? Would you put the Officer back on the phone?" Raphael hands the phone to his brother, a smirk on his face. "I'm very sorry about my son, Officer. I don't know what's gotten into him lately."

"Yes. Teenagers these days are wild. Anyway, I'm sorry to disturb your evening. Your son will be in good hands."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Oh, by the way, thiswasaprankcallbye!" The last words zip out of Leo's mouth as fast as lightning. He quickly hangs up.

There's a moment of silence before everyone bursts into laughter. "Best. Dare. Ever!" Karai exclaims between laughs.

"So, Raph, wanna call a truce?" Leo asks after fully recovering from the laugh attack.

"Totally. Are you two going over to Karai's place?" Raph asks. Leo nods. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Mona. Thanks for letting us stay." Karai and Leo both wave before leaving the apartment.

Raphael turns to his girlfriend. "Finally, we're alone." A wicked grin forms across his face. They both know what comes next.

**APRIL POV**

A take a sip from my strawberry milkshake, looking out at the city below me. It's beautiful at night. The lights are all on and you can hear faint music coming from the clubs.

"How's your milkshake?" Donatello asks me. "Great. Yours?" "You can never go wrong with chocolate." I laugh and he does too.

An unsettling silence sets its self between us and I can't help but break it, asking the question that I've been trying to hold back for too long. "You didn't only ask me on this date because Raph told you to, did you?"

The question is rude and I regret it the second it walks out of my mouth. My eyes dart down to my hands. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

"No. April, I've always wanted to ask you on a date. It's just.. I never knew how. I always figured you'd turn me down. I mean, why choose me when you could have Casey?" Donnie takes a piece of gravel and chucks it down to the alleyway below. I watch as it hits the side of the building across from us, then quickly bounces to the ground below.

Slowly, I turn my gaze to him. "Why would I want to Casey?"

"Why wouldn't you? He's fun and daring. Exciting and surprising. And I'm smart. Smart and nerdy. My idea of fun is chemistry and Casey's idea of fun is ice skating. And plus, he's human. You actually have a future with him." Donnie lowers his head is shame. I frown. That isn't true at all. It's the exact opposite.

"Donnie, that's wrong. That's not true at all. It's far from the truth. I could never like Casey. More than a friend, I mean. Look, Casey's a great guy. He is fun and exciting and mysterious and-" I get cut off.

"You're basically listing reasons why you should like him." Donnie says sourly.

"You didn't let me finish. The only problem with Casey is that he isn't responsible. And we all know how hard it'll be for him to grow up and find a real job that isn't a bounty hunter or hockey player." We both laugh. "Anyway, I would much rather prefer to conduct science experiments with you than go ice skating with Casey." The smile that Don gives me is a reward enough. I smile back before leaning in.

Our lips touch each other for the second time ever. The first time was in the farm house up north. Must was quick and simple, never spoken of afterward. Though, I did hear Donnie and Casey arguing that night.

I wasn't able to sleep, so I went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I leaned my aching back against the soft, cold marble counter.

The house was quiet then, with everyone sleeping. I took the time to relax myself. I shut my eyes and took a sip. Peace and quiet, peace and quiet, I thought to myself.

"Why should you have her? I like her more!" Casey's voice exploded like a firecracker through the sky of silence. I jumped at the sudden noise.

"That's not true! I like her more. And I've liked her longer. So she's _mine_."

Donnie argues.

"Doesn't matter who's liked her longer. Or who likes her most. She obviously likes me more than you." Casey disagrees. For a while, the two argue outside of the house. I listen to their arguing for over ten minutes. Guilt floods my thoughts.

"You know what? It's April's choice. Let's leave this to her." Donnie says calmly. A sigh of relief escapes my body.

"You're right. RED!" Casey darts into the house. I duck down behind the counter, just in time to hear them through the hall and up stairs. I knew they'd come looking for me after seeing my empty bed, so I hurried to the closest room I could find. Raph's room.

As silently as I could, I came in the room and shut the door. The light was already on and Raphael was laying on his bed, reading from his comic book.

"It's almost midnight. What do you want?" He asks me. His voice is dull and bored sounding.

"I'm hiding." I say as if it were obvious. "Awe, is there a scary monster under little April's bed?" Raphael's voice is sarcastic and he speaks to me as if I were a child.

"No. Casey and Donnie are trying to find me." "Aren't you three a little old to be playing hide and seek?" A laugh escapes Raphael's throat and I grab a pillow from the floor and throw it at him as hard as possible.

"We aren't playing hide and seek. They're trying to find me because they want me to choose one of them." I can tell that this sparks his interest, because he closes his comic book and sets it on the desk beside him. "Who are you gonna choose?"

"Neither. I don't mean to be leading them on or anything but.. I'm just not ready for a relationship right now. I don't want our friendship to be ruined because I'm not ready for something." I admit. Raphael nods. "Well, good luck." I nodded as I left the room.

That night, I laid awake. Still unsure on what to do. Should I just tell them how I feel? Or should I continue to dodge the subject? Even now, as my lips move swiftly against Donatello's, I question myself. Am I ready? Am I really ready for this?

**KARAI POV**

The weight of Leo's body on top of mine is almost unbearable. Almost. His lips move from my lips, to my cheek, to my neck. They stay their for a moment. I moan his name. His mouth lingers at my throat for a while, before climbing back up to my lips.

His fingers are wrapped in my hair and mine trail hearts down the back of his shell. My tongue circles his lips, asking for entry. He opens his mouth and I open mine. Our tongues battle each other for dominance_. I can't get enough of him. _

Me hands tug at his belt, beginning him to take it off. He obeys. In those few moments that he's off of me, taking of his belt and knee and elbow pads, I take the time to remove my shirt and jeans.

He lays down next to me on the bed. I scoot my body closer to him. He moves away. "What's wrong?"

"Karai I don't... I'm not ready for this. I love you but in not ready." He tells me. I stand up and put my jeans and shirt back on. "You should leave." I say to him.

"What? You're making me leave just because I'm not ready to have sex with you?" His law drops in bewilderment.

"No. It's late. You need to leave." I tell him. I hand him his belt, knee and elbow pads, and push him toward the door.

"Why? Why do I need to leave? I thought I was staying the night?" He stops in the doorway of my room.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Leo." I warn him. "Karai I love you and because I'm not having sex with you you're going to kick me out of your apartment? Is that why you don't want to break up with me? Because I'm not giving you what you want?"

I stomp my foot. Literally? The other I day I was crying because I thought he was going to leave me and now he thinks I only want him for pleasure? That's the most fucked up thing I've ever heard.

I walk up to him with a glare on my face. I slap his face, hard and with full force. His face is left with a red mark afterward. "You're delirious." I mumble as I walk away from him.

"Why did you slap me?" He demands angrily.

"Listen to yourself! You just accused me of using you for sex. No offense Leo, but if that's all I wanted you wouldn't be the person I'd go to." I growl at him. The words taste like bile as they run out of my mouth, running along my tongue and over teeth.

"Well then why do you want me to leave?" "Because you were just acting like you wanted sex. And then not even two minutes later you tell me you're 'not ready.'"

"Karai I can't do this! I'm sorry I just can't." "Why?! Why is it so freakin hard?!" My voice is loud and his is small. His quiet voice over powers my loud voice as he says this, "Because I _can't_. It's impossible. I'm a mutant. You're a human. We can't ever do it. Never."

His words transform into a hammer, shattering my heart into a million different pieces. _No.. _That can't be right. There has to be a way. "Your brother. He can turn you human. Ask him, he'll find a way. He has to. He must."

"Donnie? No. He wouldn't waste his time on that." Leonardo shakes his head in disagreement. "But what about April?"

Leo turns to me. A grin forms on his face. _Bingo_

**That's chapter 28 everyone. Will Leo and Karai get their wish? You'll have to wait till the next update to see! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and have a nice day!**

**-Raphsai03**


	29. Opportunity

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'd like to give a special thanks to Jellyzgamer1, for making a comic of my story and posting it on her deviantart account Jellyzgamer2. Please check that out, she did a great job! ;) This chapter is pretty short, but the next will be longer. Enjoy and please review!**

CHAPTER 29- Opportunity

**DONNIE POV**

I slouch in my chair, a mug of steaming black coffee in my hand. I try my hardest to keep my eyes open, but exhaustion claims victory.

Abruptly, I slam my eyes shut. I have to admit, it feels a lot better that way.

I take a small sip out of my coffee, and open my eyes to see Leonardo standing in front of me. His eyes are locked on mine and I jump, startled.

"Hey Don." He grins at me with bright eyes and happy expression. "Want some more coffee?" He reaches for my cup, not even waiting for a response, and turns around to refill my cup.

I tilt my head to the side a bit. I recently read about how this helps you put missing pieces together, so hopefully this will help me figure out why Leo's being so nice to me. After all, science never lies.

His posture is strait, perfect looking. He hums, "In Your Arms," by Nico &amp; Vinz, as he fills up my cup. I watch as the coffee plunges into my cup. I can practically feel my oldest brothers smile lighting up the room. But... Why?

Then, like an arrow in a bird, it hits me.

He wants something.

"Alright. What is it that you want this time?" I cut right to the chase. If I need to invent something for him, I'd like to start as soon as possible. It beats sitting around doing nothing, anyway.

"I want to become human." The words are out of his mouth before I can even prepare to think. Wait, human? He wants to become human? This is probably the funniest thing I've ever heard.

"Leo, you can't become human. The retromutagen would only turn you into a regular turtle and even if it would've worked, I don't have any mutagen left over. I'm sorry, but no." I take my coffee from his limp body, and walk over to the fridge for some left over bacon. Mikey continues to make breakfast for everyone, but only on weekends.

"But... What about April? If you became human you might actually have a chance with her." Leonardo bribes. I laugh, remembering the events of last night.

"Two things. One, April's already my girlfriend." His face is shocked and confused. I chuckle. "And two, I already told you. It's impossible." I walk out of the kitchen, chewing a piece of bacon.

"No! Donnie, you have to do this. Please. I bed of you. Please just do this one thing and I won't ever bother you again. Never ever." Leo follows me and grabs my arm, stopping me from entering my lab, right in front of the main room.

"Ooo, fearless is begging. Can he sit too? Sit boy, sit!" Raphael laughs at his own joke, and Mikey tags along.

"Stop it, Raphael. I was just asking Donnie a favor." Leonardo explains. He lets go of my arm and turns to me, all business. "So, are you going to do it or not?"

Our eyes lock again. The only two wordsI see in his eyes are want and need. There really isn't a way out of this, is there?

I let out a sigh of defeat. I've never been very good at saying no to my brothers. "Fine. I'll try. But I can't make any promises." I warn.

_A WEEK LATER_

**LEO POV**

I pace. Back. Forth. Back. Forth. I wait for him to call my name. Telling me whether or not it'll work.

Hours of waiting have turned into days. Everyday it's the same thing, "Come back tomorrow." Well I'm not waiting till tomorrow this time.

My patience is running thin with him and if it's not done soon I just might die from waiting. I will admit,he knows how to keep a guy in suspense.

As I pace outside the lab door, I feel Raphael's green eyes on me. They glow like fire in the night, burning me. I'm too numb to feel it.

The door swings open. I stop, mid-step, and look over at my younger brother with hope and expectance. He nods, a beautiful grin on his face.

He motions for me to come into the lab and I do. At his metallic desk sits a vile with blue liquid in it. It sparkles in the gray room. It screams my name like a cry for help.

"That's it. Money drink a bit, though. I don't know if the amount will affect the outcome." Donatello instructs.

I slowly walk over to the vile. I'm worried that if I move to fast, I'll wake up from this dream and go back to waiting. I can't go back to that.

I pick up the vile and take off the cap.

Bottoms up.

Here goes nothing.


	30. Outcome

**Thank you all for the great reviews! I really appreciate them. :) This chapter is short, so sorry about that. The upcoming chapters should be longer. Please enjoy and Review!**

CHAPTER 30- Outcome

LEO POV

I look at my new self in the mirror of the bathroom. I spin around, my eyes never leaving the unfamiliar man in front of me. My reflection.

My skin is now white instead of green. My hair is black and shirt, spiked up at the front with the help of some hair gel. I wear a blue shirt, the color of my mask. My arms are muscular and strong looking, same with my legs.

Raphael watches as me from the doorway. His arms are folded over the front of his shell. His eyes are narrowed at me as I examine my new body.

"I don't see why you did this. It's pointless. So you're human now, what's the difference?" He asks me pathetically.

"Now I actually have a future with Karai." I explain to him. He rolls his eyes and snorts. My eyebrows furrow together in annoyance with his temper. "You'd do the same thing for Mona."

"Yes, well she's a mutant also, so I'm not doing it." And with that, he leaves. I roll my eyes at the empty space where he once stood.

His temper is always getting the best of him, so I don't blame him for these things. I know that he tries his hardest to be nice, he really does, but it's just in his nature to snap back. Just like how it's in my nature to give and receive orders without question. I just go with it.

I finish looking at myself, all alone in the small room.

I'm still in total disbelief at this. I didn't expect this to actually happen. In fact, I didn't even tell Karai that Donnie was attempting to make this potion. I didn't see point in getting her hopes up for nothing.

So, how do I tell her? Should I just knock on her window and expect her to let me in? _Ha, of course, I'll just knock on her window and tell her, 'Surprise!', and expect her to let me in without being attacked_, I think sarcastically. Karai is smarter than that. I'm gonna need proof that it's me. Something that no one else would know about besides me. _Something like..._

**KARAI POV**

I open the fridge and grab a water bottle, untwisting the cap and taking a sip.

I sigh at the refreshing taste of ice cold water and place my unfinished drink on the counter. I look around my apartment, trying to remember what I was going to do.

My eyes scan the apartment for anything that needs cleaning up. But my living space is fairly clean.

My backpack is leaning against the couch, unzipped, showing all of my books and homework. I should do it. I really should, but I'm not going to. I could honestly care less about my grades.

I pick up my water and walk into the living room, just in time to hear a pounding on my window. It's Saturday night and Leonardo told me that he wasn't going to be able to hang out this weekend, so who would be knocking on my window? And, why my window?

Now that I think about it, why does Leo continually come to my window instead of my door? I understand the first time, I guess. But I told him my apartment number and gave him a spare key, and he still comes to the window.

I walk over to the window and look out at my small balcony.

A boy with black hair and a blue shirt stands, looking in the opposite direction, at the setting sun. His arms are muscular and I imagine that his legs are the same way, though I can't tell because he's wearing a pair of jeans. There's something in each of his hands, but I can't tell because he's facing the other way.

Hesitantly, I open the window. He turns around and his face seems to light up at the sight of me.

His eyes are a deep blue and his skin is a peach. _Who is he_?

"Who are you?" I demand.

"Leonardo, your boyfriend? Who else would it be?" He asks with a laugh.

"I don't believe you. Prove that you're Leo and I'll consider letting you in."

He nods in understand and holds up a painting. Of me. Leaning against a cherry tree. The one Leonardo made in art. _How would this boy have gotten a hold of this_?

He hands it to me and then hands me another thing, a bouquet of flowers. Roses. White and red.

"Our song is In Your Arms, by Nico &amp; Vinz." He says. That's it. I open the window all the way and move, letting him in.

"How did this happen? How are you human?" I ask in total confusion.

"Donnie made some sort of mutagen thing. I didn't want to tell you in case it wasn't gonna work." He explains. I still can't seem to wrap my head around this.

"But it worked. And you're human now." I say, stating the obvious.

"Yes. And now we have a future together." He grabs my hands and smiles at me.

**RAPH POV**

I stomp through the lair, anger threatening to explode like a volcano. Leo turned himself human and left to Karai's house. Why he thinks this was a good idea, I can't even imagine. He claims that he now has a future with her. But why did he have to turn human for that to happen?

I swing my bedroom door open and slam it shut. I stomp over to my bed, picking up my Tphone, dialing Mona's number. It rings a couple times before she picks up.

"Hey." She says. "Hi." I answer.

"So what's up?" She asks me, knowing that there's a reason for the call.

"Leo turned himself human."

"He what?! How? Why? What happened?" She asks traumatically.

"Donnie made something and he drank it, turning himself human. It was intentional. He had Donnie make it so that he would, _'Actually have a future with her.'_ He's at her apartment right now." I explain calmly.

Mona sighs in the phone. "I can't believe this." "Neither can I. I understand that he wants to have a good relationship with her but I think this is a little dramatic. I mean, let's face it, she's gonna dump him sooner or later. What then? He's stuck as a human and he goes into depression. I don't want to see the outcome of the break up." I agree.

To be honest, I don't want them to break up. I don't want to be right about this. I want Leo to be happy and for their relationship to last forever. Never end. I want to be wrong. I want to be wrong.

"He'll be totally broken after it. Poor Leo." Mona says. I nod even though she can't see me. "I gotta go finish my homework. Wanna grab some lunch tomorrow?" She asks. "Sure. I'll pick you up at your apartment at 12:30." "K see you then."

I turn my phone off and look around my room. Regret for everything I've done consumes me.

I doubt Leo even trusts me anymore. Why would he? Why should he? How could he?

I know I wouldn't.


	31. Halloween

**Finally! The next chapter! I am so so so very sorry for the wait. I've been very busy lately with birthdy parties and after school activities that I haven't had time to update. I am on spring break now, so the updates should come quicker. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Please enjoy and review! Have a nice weekend ;)**

CHAPTER 31- Halloween

**MONA POV**

I take a fri and put it in my mouth, chewing it carefully, savoring the flavor. Raphael sits across from me, eating a hamburger. I watch him as enjoys his meal, enjoying mine all the while.

"Halloween's in a week." I remind him.

He looks at me and says, in a sarcastic voice, "Really? I didn't realize that. Even though there are flyers all over the school about Halloween and it's stupid dance."

"It's a couples dance." I correct him. "And we're going."

I watch my boyfriend as he snorts. "Over my dead body. I'd rather hang out with Karai than go to that stupid dance." He rolls his eyes.

I frown at him, trying to figure out how to get him to agree. What's his weakness? He must have one. And knowing it could get me one step closer to that dance.

Alright, I may not know his weakest spot, but I think I have an idea for what could work. "Please? It would mean a lot to me. I've been so deprived from these things since my mutation. Please, Raphael?" I beg in my safest tone. His eyes soften, rock to feather. Bingo.

He lets out a sigh of loss, proving that I have one. "Fine. But you owe me." He points a finger at me. I giggle.

"Thanks so much, babe." I grab his hand and squeeze it tight, a smile on my face. He smirks back at me.

"No problem. What are we gonna go as? Or costumes have to match, right?" He asks me. I nod. "We should do something scary. From conjuring." I suggest.

Raphael nods, taking in the suggest. "Ed and Lorraine warren?"

"Yes! Totally! Thats a great idea. The only problems will be how old the clothes have to look, and us being mutants." I point out with a frown.

Raph nods, then stops. His eyes meet mine. They're wide and happy. "I think I might have a solution for that problem."

**DONNIE POV**

I sit in my chair, leaning back as far as I can, grinning up at the ceiling. Last night me and April went on our second date, had our second real kiss. I can't get her out of my mind. Her blue eyes. Her beautiful red hair blowing in the wind. Her mesmerizing voice telling me stories from her childhood. And her smile. Oh, I can't even describe her smile. There isn't a word to express its magnificence.

I still can't believe that she's my girlfriend. I've waited so long for this. I've wished on so many stars and clocks. I've prayed so many times. And here it is. Finally here. The welcoming it received was more than a goofy grin and happy hug.

I hear the lab doors open and I sit up to see Leo walk in. "Hey, Don. How was the date last night?" He asks me.

"Amazing. I still can't believe she likes me back, though." "I felt the same way when Karai and I started dating. You'll soon learn to accept it." Leonardo assures.

"Speaking of Karai, what was her reaction to your transformation?" I ask my oldest brother, remembering that he is no longer a mutant like the rest of us.

"She refused to let me in her apartment. Until I have her roses and the painting." Leonardo shrugs at his answer. I chuckle.

"I'm surprised she didn't punch you." I joke. "Me too." Me and Leo laugh.

These moments are the best. When we can just laugh and have fun with each other. When there isn't any fighting or unequalness. I like these moments the most.

"Are you and Karai going to the Halloween dance?" I ask curiously. Me and April talked about it last night and decided on going as Romeo and Juliet. We both love Shakespeare and we're in a relationship now, so it all sorta pieced together.

"I doubt it. I want to, but Karai isn't big on socializing. She'd rather spend her Friday night snuggled up to me on the couch." Leo responds. I frown. "Have you at least asked her?"

"I don't see the point. I could try, but I'm one hundred percent positive she'll say no." "Well, you should at least try. Me and April are going."

"So are me and Mona." Raphael's voice booms throughout the lab unexpectedly. "Hey, Don, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure. What is it?" I ask him.

He looks from me to Leonardo. "He can't be here."

Leo glares daggers at Raph, and Raphael sends it back with a sharper blade even more _Well, there goes that happy and calm mood. _

"Raph, I'm sure that whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Leo. We're all brothers. Family. We can all trust each other." I remind both of my brothers calmly.

Their glares only build up. Well, I tried.

Raph and Leo have always been like this, though. They like to challenge each other and there isn't any backing down. Otherwise, you lose.

Their battles are often like this. Small and unaffecting to the rest of us. But some.. Are the exact opposite. Some battles get a little out of hand and turn into wars.

I think the biggest fight I can remember ended with all four of us in the Hashi for 6 strait hours. We had just turned 13 and Sensei had finally given us our own weapons. Of course, we had already known how to use them, but Sensei finally agreed that we were old enough to keep them in our possession.

Me and Mikey were sitting in the main room, playing a card game. I was letting him win, because I knew how much pride he took in victory.

The TV was on, though nobody was watching it.

I could hear faint voices from the kitchen. I knew that it was Raphael and Leonardo, and that if I could hear their voices, even if they were muffled, then they were yelling. I let out a sigh of exhaustion as they both walked out of the kitchen, still bickering.

I watched Mikey as he covered his ears and considered doing the same. But, I knew that I should probably end their argument before it got out of hand.

"Just because you're Splinters favorite doesn't mean you get to be leader, Leo." Raphael's tone is bitter tasting.

"Yes it does. I'm way more responsible than you, and I handle problems much better than you." Leo argues back.

Raph snorts and rolls his eyes. "Right. Cause we all know how well you are in a dilemma." He says sarcastically.

"I'm great in them." Leonardo says with a frown.

I can't help but intersect, joining Raph's side. "Remember when Raph broke your arm? And you started freaking out and wouldn't calm down when I tried to wrap your arm and take an X-Ray." I remind my eldest brother.

"I was in pain." He snaps back at me defensively.

"Then why did you do the same thing when Mikey sprang his ankle?" Raphael questions with a smirk.

"We were really little." Leonardo excuse causes me to laugh. "That was three weeks ago!" Mikey shouts between laughs. Raphael's hardy chuckle

Leo glares at us all. "Well at least I don't hold a grudge." His eyes are purses into the sharpest glare, aiming it at his competition.

Me and Mikey exchange a look and let out an, "Oh..."

Raphael takes a couple steps forward, reaching behind his back for something.

His twin sai.

I watch my tempered brother as he swiftly lifted the sharp blades out of their sockets, twirling them in his hands before pointing them at Leonardo.

Leo did not react, he only stood, staring at his younger brother, his expression calm and body relaxed. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew that Raphael wouldn't actually hurt him. I, too, knew that the unsheathed weapons were to scare Leo. A bluff.

"The leader should be the strongest. So, let's spar, Leonardo. Let's see who's stronger." A sour grin appears on Raph's face.

A spar, without Splinter's watchful, guiding eyes was dangerous and unaloud. _Leo won't do it, he knows it's against the rules_; I thought to myself.

Shock coursed through my veins as I watched Leo unsheathed his own weapons.

"Leo! You can't, we aren't aloud to!" I exclaim in disbelief. "Stay out of this, Don." Leo hisses at me, his eyes still focused on Raphael.

Mikey looked up at me with worried eyes. I looked back at him and shrugged with a sad half smile upon my face. He set his lips strait and looked forward.

The fight began and blades clashed together, clinging and banging, echoing loudly around our empty home. Grunts and threats blended together like fruit in a smoothie.

I stared. Watching it all go down. Afraid and unwilling to take a stand to end this. Until blood was shed.

Raphael's sai managed to slice Leo's lip, torn at the top, blood dripping down.

"Woah, woah! Stop!" I jumped in.

I tried my hardest to get them to stop, Mikey at my side the whole time. The fight kept going, me and Mikey eventually joining in, weapons ready.

Splinter came out of the dojo to us fighting. He stared at us wide eyed; black eyes, cuts and bruises, battle wounds. He sent us to the Hashi.

The 13 hours seemed like 13 years. The pain is burned into my memory, never to erase.

"I can't trust him! He'll make fun of me." Raph states with a frown. "Well now I have to know what this is." Leo demands while sitting down on an extra stool.

I watch as Raph's eyes hesitantly wander from me to Leonardo. Whatever this is must be really important.

Indeed it is.

"I need retromutagen and whatever you used to turn Lameonardo human." Even in the most tense of moments, Raphael never fails to insult our eldest brother.

"Why?" I ask, intrigued by the request my brother has made.

"Retromutagen for Mona. Human stuff for me. She longs to be human, and I want to also. I want to be good enough for her." The sai-wielder explains to me.

I study his expression and see only wanting. Needing. He has to have this.

"Alright. I'll do it." I throw my hands up in the air in surrender, giving in.

I act as if I didn't want to do it, but I really wanted to. Helping my brothers not only gives me something to do, but makes me feel needed. I enjoy that.

"Thanks, D! I owe you one!" Raphael shouts as he rushes out of the lab. He smile at his giddiness.

"Well, I better go keep an eye on him. His happiness is a little uncontrollable. Hopefully he doesn't do anything too stupid." Leonardo says as a goodbye as he follows Raph.

Once again, I am alone.

But this time I have something to do.

**KARAI POV**

I glare at Leonardo with folded arms and angry eyes. My legs crossover his as he rests his on my coffee table, the two of us sitting on the couch.

He stares at my expectingly. I stare back angrily.

"Please Karai? It'll only be for a couple hours and after we can do whatever you want." Leo bribes me.

The offer is amazing. Perfect. Especially for what I've been wanting to do with him.

"Fine. But we're only staying for an hour and a half." I order. His grin is bright and happy. "Thank you so much."

I smirk at him as he leans towards me, wanting to lay down. I scoot to the side, making room for him to lay next to me.

Once he is settled in his spot, I look at him. Our faces are barely an inch apart, our noses touching. He grins at me, and I do the same.

By its self, my fingers slip off of his muscular biceps, and onto his lips. The tips of fingers brush across his wonderful mouth slowly.

He smiles against my fingers, and then against lips as my fingers move to his hair.

Our lips move swiftly together, never breaking apart for too long, always forming back together and picking up just where we left.

My fingers run through his hair, breaking apart any knots that have formed.

_I love him_. "I love you." I murmur against his lips.

"Say it again. With meaning." He whispers to me as he pulls away.

"Leonardo, boyfriend, I love you. I love the way you hold me. Kiss me. Speak to me. I love the way you stand up for us. I love the way I feel when I'm around you." I tell him quietly. He listens to me, never interrupting. I continue, "But I hate how you break me. You open me up and cause me to share everything I own. All of my thoughts and secrets with you. I'm afraid of that. But at the same time I treasure it. I also hate how perfect you are. You're what every girl dreams of. You're handsome, romantic, kind, caring, great at listening. The list goes on and on. And I can't help but feel that I don't deserve you. I'm evil, Leo. I'm the dark and you're the light. My mind tells me to leave you. But my heart tells me stay."

He stares at me. My breaths are loud and heavy, his are shallow and small. I almost can't hear them and in worried that I've killed him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way." He apologizes. I'm silent while I wait for him to continue. "I want to help you. But.. I can't leave you. You mean too much to me. I love you more than I thought was possible. I'm never leaving. Never ever. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

My eyes widen in shock. The rest of his life? We've only been together for a month, and he's already thinking about marriage? Or family? I don't want kids. I never havens most likely never will.

He seems to sense my shock. "But we don't have to worry about the future. Just the now." He grabs my hand and squeezes it tight. I give him a weary look. "Just now that I will love you. Forever." He assures me.

Forever is a strong word. So is love. And so is death and hate.

**~~~~~~HALLOWEEN NIGHT~~~~~~**

**RAPH POV**

Ihold Mona's hand as we walk into the schools gymnasium. It's already super busy, even though we're ten minutes early. Music and lights flash around the dance floor and a large table is set up with food.

I feel my nerves tingle and my grip on Mona's soft hand becomes stronger. She looks up at me, a smirk on her face.

"Don't tell me you're afraid." She says teasingly.

"I've never been human before, so I'm sorry for being nervous." I defend with a rough tone. Out of the corner of my eye I see her roll her eyes. I shake my head in frustration.

"Come on let's go get something to eat." Mona suggests as she drags me across the hard gym floor.

When we stop in front of the table, I run my new five-figured hand through my dark brown hair. The hair gel makes my hand sticky, so I wipe my in my pants.

"Stop! You're going to mess up your hair and outfit. You're supposed to look like Ed Warren, not Raphael Hamato." She reminds me sternly as she puts my hair back in place. I let out a small growl in protest.

We fill our plates the total opposite of each other. She grabs carrots and broccoli with ranch on the side, potato chips, and a small chicken wing. I grab two pieces of pizza, a cupcake, a brownie, and two cookies. I have Coke to drink and she has punch.

When we sit down, I begin to fully examine her costume. Her dark brown hair has been curled and a couple strands have been pinned in the back. She wears a black vest over her white buttoned-up-to-the-neck shirt. Her pants are a brownish-gray and her dress shoes are black, shining from being recently polished. She looks just like Lorraine. Well, the movie version, at least.

My costume is made up of a white shirt, also, and a black sleeve less sweater over it, the collar of the white shirt peaking out. My hair is combed neatly to the side and my pants are gray.

"Are you like fattening yourself up for something?" Mona asks me, taking a long look at my plate.

"Are you on a diet or something?" I throw back. We give each other stern looks before bursting out into laughter.

Her laugh, and voice, are both so different now. Before, her tone was deep, and now it is high. Well, higher than before.

My voice has changed too. My voice is deeper now.

"So what do you wanna do after we eat?" I ask her well unwrapping my first cupcake.

"Dance." Mona states without giving it a second thought.

I frown. Dance? I was hoping we could leave.

"And after we dance we leave." I nod my head in agreement.

Mona shakes her head at me. "Nice try. No, we're going to dance and then hang out with your brothers and their dates." I let out a grunt in disappointment. "What are your brothers and their dates dressing up as?"

"Don-nerd and April are dressing up as Romeo and Juliet, Mikey and Kala are dressing up as a bumblebee and ladybug, and Lameonardo and Karai... I don't know. And I don't care, either."

"Karai? At a Halloween dance? Doesn't sound like something she'd be interested in." Mona points out with a frown.

"That makes two of us." I mutter quietly under my breath. Mona raises an eyebrow at me expectingly. "Excuse me?" She asks.

"You're excused." I smirk at her. She rolls her eyes at me.

Mona loves my sense of humor, I'm sure of it. She laughs at all of my jokes and always flirts back. Our relationship is good. It's real good.

"We should go dance.." Mona urges slowly. "Real subtle, Mona." I say sarcastically with a snort.

"I'm serious, Raphael." She gives me a hard look. "Why is it so hard for you to just dance?"

"Because I'm a ninja! Ninjas don't dance, they fight."

My girlfriend stubbornly crosses her arms across her chest and looks at the dance floor, spotting something that makes her eyes light up.

"Hey look! Donatello's dancing." She gives me a "your move" look, complete with the raise of an eyebrow and a large grin. I scowl at her.

"Donnie's always been a bit of a slacker." I half-lie.

It's not a lie because of his hobbies. Most ninjas train non stop and try there absolute hardest. They, I'm sorry _we_, don't over think things too much and instead just fight. Don't think, just fight. Donnie does the opposite, though. He over thinks everything. He over thinks our battle plans, fighting skills, and even our enemies. Honestly, sometimes I just want to beat the living shit out of him for always correcting me, or anyone else.

But it is a lie because he still trains. Just not as hard as the rest of us. He tries to improve himself to be a better ninja. Like the time he made metalhead because he thought that his Bo Staff wasn't good enough. He tries, he just fails.

"What about Mikey? He dances." "Yeah but that's Mikey. He does everything! From snoring in his sleep to mutating cats into Ice Cream Kitties." I respond swiftly.

Mona's quiet for a second, looking out at the dance floor, and I think I've won. That is, until she turns around to face me.

"What's Leo's excuse?" She asks calmly.

"Leo doesn't have an excuse because he doesn't dance." I say as if it were obvious.

Mona shakes her head in protest. "He's dancing with Karai right now."

I immediately stand up, pushing my chair aside. I take a few steps away from our table, eyes scanning the crowd for my older brother.

Sure enough, he's dancing with Karai.

They're both dressed up as Ninjas, an inside joke. The couple both wear their regular ninja attire, along with a pair of Katana's for Leonardo and twin Tanto's for Karai. Everyone here must assume they are made of plastic, they aren't. They're real blades. Deadly blades.

I ball my five-fingered hands into fists, a glare on my face. _If Leo can dance, I can dance._ I shake my hands to loosen them up before turning back to my bored girlfriend.

I now, holding out a hand. "Care to dance?" I ask her as a slow song comes on.

Mona takes my hand and stands up. "Absolutely." I grin at her as we walk onto the dance floor. I admire her beauty and charm. How she doesn't admire it herself leaves me pondering.

I wrap my arms around her waist as she wraps here around my neck. We look into each other's eyes as we move to the beat.

_Love. _

**KARAI POV**

I lay on my bed, the silk of my robe rubbing against my skin. I wait for Leonardo patiently.

After the dance, I told him to go home and get a pair of pajamas for tonight. Obediently, he did as I instructed. God do I love having the upper hand in this relationship.

I raced home after his dismissal. I quickly cleaned my room, made the bed, fluffed the pillows, brought the wine and wine glasses in and sat them on my bedside table. Then, I put on my robe.

It's black with cherry blossoms all over. I thought of Leo when I saw it at the store. So, I bought it for this _special_ night.

I hear the door open and my boyfriends footsteps echo loudly throughout the apartment.

"Karai?" His strong voice calls to me from the kitchen. "In here." I call back.

Leo starts walking again and a moment later, he's standing in the door way in basketball shorts and a black tShirt. His arms and legs are bare, forcing a grin on my face.

"Hey beautiful." He says to me, eyeing my robe.

"Hey sexy." My tone is flirty and his reaction is a reward that I wear with pride.

Leonardo bites his lips and walks over to me, laying next to me on the bed. "So.. What are we gonna do?"

"Are we still doing whatever I want?" I ask. After he nods, I give him my suggestion. "I thought we could just.. _Enjoy_ each other."

"Ok. Sounds good to me." Leonardo nods his head in agreement with my proposition.

I reach behind me for the tray holding the wine and matching glasses. I rest the tray between us.

I watch Leonardo as he pours the red wine into both of our cups. The dyed liquid streams into the crystal clear glasses.

He hands me my glass and I take it gratefully. We clink our cups together in a cheer.

"To us." Leonardo whispers.

"To us." I repeat.

We drink our alcohol gracefully, many kisses exchanged. We drink up the entire bottle and after us each having two glasses, we start drinking strait from the bottle. His mouth tastes like alcohol and I drink it in, loving every kiss.

Leo's lips move quickly against my own and I know that if I'm going to get it that this is my chance. I pull away from him, as much as it kills me, and I move everything back to the nightstand.

I turn, my eyes meeting his. "You ready?" I ask hopefully.

He nods and I lunge toward him, knocking him into his back. His head rests against the gold pillows on my black and silver and gold bed. Our lips collide and move together in a swift, luxurious pattern. I rip his shirt off of his wonderful body first. My hands wander his muscular chest, memorizing every curve and dip.

His pants go next, leaving him in his bowers. My hands tug at the waist line, urging him to remove them. Leonardo rolls us over, that way he is looming over me. He shakes his head at me in disapproval.

"How is it fair that I'm naked and you're still in that robe?" He questions me. He makes a good point.

I move my mouth up to his ear and whisper, "Then take it off." I lay my head back on the bed. He accepts the challenge, as he is already untying the lace.

The lace drapes its self in the bed once untied, and Leo opens my robe. His expression is priceless.

He looks mortified. In a good way, of course. Nothing is on under my robe, revealing my breasts. His hands begin to shake uncontrollably. I can sense is nervousness.

"Karai.." His voice trembles in unsureness.

I ignore his hesitance as I grab his hands and place them over my swollen breasts.

"Are you ready?" I ask for the second time tonight.

"Yes."


	32. Surprises

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter and please review.**

CHAPTER 23- Surprises

**LEO POV**

I wrap my arm around Karai's shoulder as we walk to school. She looks completely drained of all energy, just like every Monday. Though, today she looks more tired than usual.

"You okay?" I ask with full concern. Karai looks up at me with groggy eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just threw up this morning, that's all." She shrugs as if it's nothing.

"Karai! You can't come to school if you're sick! You need rest." I lecture.

Karai's eyes quickly change from weak to angry within a couple minoseconds. "I'm not sick, Leonardo." She snaps at me before throwing my hands off of her shoulders and stomping off.

I stand there, speechless. Karai just stormed off because... Well, I don't know. Could it be because I was ordering her to go home? Was I treating her as if she were a child? It wouldn't be the first time. I do it a lot, not on purpose, though. I only do it because I care about her. I want her to be safe, and in this case, healthy. I love her and I don't want her to be in pain.

I watch as my stubborn girlfriend stomps to school. I hear 5 pairs of feet behind me and turn to see my brothers, Mona, and April.

"Hey guys." I greet them.

"Hey bro. Where's Karai?" Mikey asks as he looks around for the absent figure.

"Walking to school. Well, stomping to school is more like it. She had a random mood swing and stormed off on me. I'm sure she's just tired." I explain to them. Everyone nods in agreement with the last sentence, accept for Raphael. His face shows that he is processing what I had said, trying to make sense of it. And knowing him, probably trying to make up an excuse for Karai's mild behavior. "We should hurry up. Class starts in ten minutes." I quickly change the subject before Raph has the chance to piss me off with an insult towards Karai. He's been pretty level-headed for the most part since our game of truth or dare, but that could change at any minute. I always have my guard up, waiting for his calm pond to turn into the roaring ocean that has always controlled him.

I turn around, just in time to see Karai walk into the school. Not wanting to spend too long away from her, I start running up the side walk and into the school. I shove and cut past people, saying "sorry" and "excuse me" as I pass them.

When I finally catch up to Karai she had just shut her locker. As I approach her and my locker she stops to wait for me. I stop in front of my locker. Karai leans against her own locker, watching me as I twist the combination. I glance over at her calm figure in confusion. All of her anger has seemed to disappear as quickly as it had appeared.

"What's up with you?" I ask her, looking over her body for any clues.

"Nothing. Just happy to see you." She says with a mischievous grin.

"Didn't seem like you were a couple minutes ago." I say as I put my backpack away. It takes a while to get it in there, do to how small the locker is and how wide the bag is. I really should have gotten a smaller one.

"Yeah well you sorta ticked me off. If I was really sick I wouldn't have come to school." Karai answers defensively.

I stand up straiter, looking down at her. Karai isn't exactly talk, but not short either. We used to be about the same height, but now that I'm human I'm taller than her. My height really comes in handy during these situations.

"How do you know that you aren't sick?" I ask in worry.

"Because the same thing happened yesterday morning. Right when I woke up. Same with today. It's probably just from something I ate." Karai assures me.

I place a hand on her cheek, caressing it. She leans into my touch and we both smile at each other.

"As long as you're okay, I'm okay." I look into her Amber eyes with longing. I want to kiss her so bad, I want to pull her close to me. But I don't because Karai hates showing affection in public and made me promise to never do it. It takes everything in me to not break that promise.

"I'm okay." Karai whispers to me. My smile brightens and I move my hand down to hers. Our fingers lace themselves together as we walk to homeroom together.

**DONNIE POV**

"The correct answer is _d=_15." Mrs. Kendrick announced as we go over our test answers. It's 2nd hour and across the room I can see Raph and Mona taking quietly and Leo and Karai keep touching each other. Mikey and Casey are sitting next to each other at the very back of the room, playing a game of Rock Paper Scissors. April is sitting next to me, looking completely board out of her mind. I roll my eyes at my friends.

I look down at my paper to see if I got the right answer, doubting that I got wrong.

_d=16_

I stare at my paper in shock. I... got it wrong? No. I couldn't have. I look over my work, double checking that I did everything correct.

I did.

I raise my hand and the teacher nods her head at me. I begin to speak. "I'm not trying to be rude," from the other side of the room I can hear Raphael mutter the words, "_Here we go_." I continue, "but I'm pretty sure that your answer is inaccurate. According to my calculations, the correct answer would be _d_=_16_."

Out of the corner of my eye I see all of my classmates erase and rewrite the correct answer. I expect that our teacher would be yelling at them for changing there answers, but she's too focused on me to notice them.

Mrs. Kendrick shoots daggers at me and I try my hardest to ignore them. "Principals office. Now." I cringe at her words and stand up, walking out of the classroom. I hear snickers coming from a couple of the kids and an order from Mrs. Kendrick, who is now my _least_ favorite teacher.

My stomach churns as I walk down the hall. I can feel my fingers shaking, my hands trembling, my legs weakening. I force myself to walk.

I don't understand how people like Raphael and Karai take pride in being sent to the principals office. The place is a living hell, and I'm going to it.

My whole body begins to waver more than it ever has before as I reach the office.

I open the door and see the schools counselors talking to each other while drinking Starbucks coffees. I long for a coffee.

"What can I do for you?" Principle Cults asks me as he walks out of his office.

"Mrs. Kendrick sent me. I'm not exactly sure why, though." I answer.

"Are you Donatello?" I nod. "She sent an email. Come with me." He motions towards his office and I follow him.

He sits down at a large, oval table in the middle of the room. I sit across from him and put my quivering hands in my lap.

"Before I start, I just want to let you know that you're not in trouble." I heave a sigh of relief and the principal chuckles. "The reason you are here is because you seem to be correcting your teachers a lot. Which is not a bad thing, at all. The way I see it, you are just very advanced."

I nod my head in agreement. "The work is way too easy for me. Not just in math, but in all of my classes."

"Hm.. What middle and elementary schools did you go to?" "I was home schooled." I lie. I feel guilty, but our secret must stay hidden.

"Your brothers as well?" The man asks.

"Yes. But I studied a lot in my free time and began to teach myself more advanced learnings. While my brothers did other things in their free time. Such as ninjutsu, skate boarding, and gaming." This isn't a lie. Sensei taught us the alphabet, how to read and write, our numbers, how to add and subtract and multiply and divide. But he stopped at that. I started teaching myself the unlearned things and soon, I became a genius. How my brothers got good grades on their report cards, I do not understand. They knew nothing, yet they got perfect grades. Accept for Mikey.

Michelangelo got all B's along with one D and two C's. Raph got 2 A's and the rest B's. And Leo got a B and the rest A's. I got all A's.

"I see. Well, Donatello, I have a question for you." He pauses and I perk up, ready to hear his proposition. "How would you like to move up to 12th grade?"

My eyes go wide at the offer. "I'd love to! I've wanted this for so long." Something stops me. A thought. Names. _Raphael. Leonardo. Michelangelo. April_. "But I can't. My brothers and friends need me. And I need them. I can't leave them."

"Well, how about I give you some time to think about it?" Mr. Cults asks.

"Okay. I'll talk it over with my family, and then see what's best for me." I answer.

The principal smiles. "Ok. Thanks for coming down. You may go to your third hour class." He dismisses me and I stand up, walking to the exit. "And Donatello?"

"Yes, Principal Cults?"

"If you ever need anything, let me know."

_~~~~~~~~~3 weeks later~~~~~~~~~_

**KARAI POV**

I rush to the bathroom, a wave of nausea washing over me. I quickly left up the toilet seat, just in time, too.

Puke flys out of mouth and into the toilet. I gag at the retched taste.

It's been 3 weeks and I'm still puking every morning. I don't understand what has caused this.

I stand up and grab a small cup from my bathroom closet and fill it up with water. I gurgle the water in my mouth and spit out. I do this several times, eager to get rid of the horrible taste of vomit.

After the taste is gone, I grab a fresh pair of clothes and hop in the shower. The warm, steaming water floods over my body, cleaning me of all dirt.

While enjoying the warm sensation, I try to come up with a reason of why I vomit every morning. Nothing comes. I decide to contemplate what else has happened since my morning sickness started.

For starters, I've had random food cravings. One day at lunch I demanded Leonardo to give me his slice of pizza.

Which leads to the next problem, mood swings. I've been getting them a lot lately. I'll go from extremely happy extremely angry in less than two seconds. I can tell that Leonardo is annoyed by it. Maybe even scared.

My period was late. I was supposed to get it four days ago, but there hasn't been any sign of it.

Also, I've noticed that I've gained a little extra weight. It wasn't much, not even a pound. Just a couple ounces. But still something.

And finally, obviously, throwing up every morning.

What's to blame for all of this? When did it all start? The beginning of November. Not long after me and Leonardo had sex. Without protection.

I grab the wall for support. I'm about to fall over. My breaths become heavy and the air becomes thin. The walls are closing in on me...

I shut off the water and quickly get dressed. I throw my hair up in a pony tail, not bothering to dry it.

I run out to garage and hop onto my motorcycle. I strap on my helmet and take off, heading to the drug store.

_30 minutes later_

I walk into the kitchen and open up the small box. The horrific machine falls into my hand. I walk into the bathroom, worry spreading through my veins. I shake.

A couple minutes later, I have my answer.

_I'm pregnant._

It's all Leo's fault. I'm fucking pregnant with his fucking kid. We had talked about us having sex before, and agreed that he'd be in charge in the protection. He was supposed to be prepared. But, of course, he wasn't. God do I want kill him.

But I don't.

I punch in his number in my phone and listen to the ringing. He answers.

"Hey Karai. What's up?" He asks me I a tired voice. I probably woke him up. I know how late he sleeps in on the weekends.

"I need to tell you something. In person."


	33. Shock

**Thanks for the reviews! Please review and enjoy! **

Chapter 33- Shock

**LEO POV**

_I look down at the small child in my arms. She has her mothers eyes, Amber. They shine up at me with love and energy. _

_The infant reaches its small, stubby hands up to my nose, grasping it firmly. She giggles and I let out a faint chuckle. _

_A new hand comes into place, one that does not belong to the child, but instead to my wife. Her hand rests on my shoulder and I look over at her, placing a kiss to her lips. _

_My wife takes the child from me and sits on the couch. The two girls play peak-a-boo and I watch them. _

_My girls. My wife and my daughter. I love them both. I love them both so much. _

I jerk up, sweat falling down my brow. I rapidly look around my room, checking that no one else is here. Just me. Just me.

After my quick inspection, I collapse back down on my pillow. The dream that played in my head as I slept was terrifying and false. Me and Karai are not married. We don't have kids. She is not pregnant. The fact that I had a thought like that for my dream to branch off of is humiliating.

A sudden loud noise plays on my desk, my phone. I get up and grab it.

Karai.

I press the _accept_ button and hold the phone up to my ear.

"Hey Karai. What's up?" She doesn't hesitate to answer.

"I need to tell you something. In person."

I make a confused face. "Alright... I'll be over in a bit."

"Ok but hurry." The line goes dead and confusion runs over me. What would be so important that she has to tell me in person? Whatever it is, it better be good.

**KARAI POV**

I pace the kitchen, waiting for Leonardo. It's been nearly a half hour since I've called him. A half hour since I found out that I was pregnant. What will his reaction be? Will he be as scared as I am? Or will he be happy?

I don't know. What I do know is that this child has to go.

I hear a knock at the window and rush to it. I open it and Leo comes in. I don't know what to do. Should I hug him? Should I punch him? Should I kill him or kiss him or should I just continue to stand here, expressionless? I go for expressionless.

"So, what did you wanna talk abo-" "I'm pregnant." I say, cutting him off. His reaction is the same as mine.

He stumbles backwards and sits on the couch. He looks down at the floor, breathing heavily. He looks like he's having a heart attack. Then again, I wouldn't blame him.

I watch as he recollects himself and looks up at me. "You're joking, right?"

I shake my head. "I found out this morning and called you right after."

He stands up, his eyes seeming to brighten. "This great, Karai! We're going to be parents!"

"No we are not." I say as if he were pathetic.

"What do you mean?"

"We aren't keeping this child." All life seems to drain from his eyes.

"We're putting it up for adoption?" He asks me. When I shake my head he looks as confused as ever. "But.. if we aren't keeping it an not putting it up for adoption.." He looks up at me in realization. "No. We aren't. We're keeping this child Karai."

"Leonardo, we can't. We're in high school. And neither of us have jobs. And what will your family think?"

"Nothing because it is my choice to have children." Leo answers. I glare at him.

"It was your choice to be with me. They didn't seem to think nothing of that." I point out. Leonardo places his hands on my shoulders. I shrug them off, causing him to instead wrap them around my waist and pull me closer. He presses his lips to mine.

As much as I want to push him away from me, I don't. I kiss him back and entangle my fingers in his hair.

He pulls away. "I don't care about what the others think. All I care about is you. Us. And our child."

Okay, now I pull away. I push his arms off of me and turn around, my back now facing him.

"Karai, why can't we have this baby? I want it so bad. And I know that deep down inside you want it took." _Shit_. Why does he always have to do that? He kisses me, making me vulnerable, and then says something that makes me want to open up and tell him everything.

"Because I'm scared." I mutter quietly.

"What? What did you say?" I turn around to face him.

"I'm scared!" I scream. "I'm scared of being a mother and taking care of a child! What if I end up like my father? I don't know how to raise a child. I don't know how to love someone."

"Karai. You'll be a great mother. I know you will. I believe in you." He tells me with a smile. "I don't know how to raise a child either. We'll learn together. And I won't ever leave your side, the enter time."

I wrap my arms around his neck. "Promise?" "Promise."

**LEO POV**

I walk into the kitchen just as my brothers and Sensei start eating dinner. There's three bags on he counter with the KFC logo on it.

"Leonardo, my son, just in time for dinner." My father smiles at me and I smile back.

"Where ya been, fearless?" Raph asks as he scoops mashed potatoes onto his plate. I open the cupboard and take out my own plate, walking over to where Raphael stands. I put two pieces of chicken on my plate. Along with potatoes, gravy, and a biscuit.

"Karai's apartment. Speaking of which, I have some news." I answer when I sit down beside my family.

"Good? Or bad?" Mikey questions.

"Extremely good." I reply.

"You gonna tell us or what?" Raphael demands impatiently.

I nod. I grin as I tell them the news. "Karai is pregnant."

Raphael spits out his chicken. Mikey drops his spoon. Donatello chokes on his food. Father stares at me in shock. My grin fades.

"Why aren't you guys happy?" I ask them. I frown as they continue to only stare. "Karai is my girlfriend and I love her. She is pregnant and we intend to keep the child. I _want_ this child. If you don't approve, then so be it. I don't care what you have to say or think. It's my choice and my mind is set." After my speech, I bow sarcastically and walk out of the kitchen, my food in hand, and into my room.

I can hear footsteps trailing behind me and I stop. I don't bother to turn around. "Get away from me, Raphael." I bark with my back to my brother.

"Wrong bro, bro. It's Mikey." I turn around to see my youngest brother staring up at me with wide eyes.

"Sorry. Thought you were Raph, obviously." I apologize to him and he shrugs at me.

"It's fine. I understand why you wouldn't want to be talking to him. But.. Can I ask you a question?" I nod. "Are you and Karai really having a baby?"

"Yeah. Of course. I wouldn't lie about something this serious." I answer.

A grin forms on Michelangelo's face. I know that, besides me and Karai, he's probably the most excited about the pregnancy.

"What are you gonna name it?" Mike asks me. "I don't know. Me and Karai both found out today. She's about a month into the pregnancy, so we still have to wait another eight. And we have to wait another 3-4 months to find out the gender."

Mikey frowns. "Well.. If it's a boy, what do you want to name it?"

I think for a second. I want a Japanese name, as me and Karai spoke of earlier today. I also want the name to reflect me and Karai. I think back to all of the times we've spent together. Halloween, sparring, her against the tree, the painting. _The tree. _

"Naoki." I answer simply. _Naoki_.

"Girl?" Mikey asks me.

This time I don't hesitate to answer. "Sakura."

"I like those names." Mikey smiles at me proudly. It's then that I notice that he, too, has his plate of food in his hand.

"Aren't you gonna go eat with the others?" I inquire. Mikey shakes his head. "As soon as you left they started rampaging about how the baby is a bad idea and that you're stupid." Honestly, I am not surprised. Why I thought everyone would be as intrigued as Mikey, I do not understand.

"Okay, well, do you wanna watch space heroes while we eat?" I suggest.

Mikey nods his head vigorously.

**RAPH POV**

I place three pieces of chicken on my plate and scoop some mashed potatoes. When I look up I see Leonardo walk into the kitchen.

"Where ya been, Fearless?" He's been gone all day, since the moment he woke up. Never told us where he was going or when he'd be back.

"Karai's apartment. Speaking of which, I have some news." I scowl. He went to Karai's house and brought back news. Judging by that giant grin on his face, it's good.

"Good or bad?" Mikey asks.

"Extremely good." Leo walks over and stands next to me as we both fill our plates. As if I wasn't already sick of him, he sits next to me at the table.

"You gonna tell us or what?" I glare at the grin on his face, just dying to smack it off of him. But I know better than to do that in front of Dear Ol' Daddy. Sensei will have me in the Hashi for at least 3 hours just for laying a finger on his precious little angel.

"Karai's pregnant." Leo exclaims with pure excitement. I immediately spit out my chicken. Next to me I can hear Donatello choking on whatever the hell he was eating and Mikey drops his spoon, which makes a loud clattering sound in the silence. I look over at our father. He only stares at Leonardo with an indescribably furious face. _Not so precious anymore, now are ya, Fearless?_

"Karai is my girlfriend and I love her. She is pregnant and we intend to keep the child. I _want_ this child. If you don't approve, then so be it. I don't care what you have to say or think. It's my choice and my mind is set." Leonardo states. I watch as he bows and storms out of the kitchen with his dinner.

I look around the table in confusion. Donnie finally got whatever he was choking on out of his throat. Me and him exchanged glances, and I know exactly what he's thinking. _This is bad. _


	34. Follow Up

**So sorry for the wait. I kept getting distracted every time I tried to write. But it's finally done! Enjoy!**

Chapter 34- Follow up

**LEO POV**

I sit down on the floor, watching space heroes with Mikey. We're watching the final episode, which I've never had the chance to finish watching.

I will admit, I feel pretty stupid watching this show right now. I'm 16, human, in high school. I have a magnificently beautiful girlfriend, who is pregnant with our child. So why do I need to watch a stupid little kids show that went off air almost a year ago? Answer: I don't. But it keeps Mikey entertained and that makes me happy.

I watch as Captain Ryan instructs his team to leave both him and his precious ship behind. Truly a hero. Truly a hero.

"Leonardo? May I speak with you for a moment?" I look up at my father, who stands near the bench. I nod and stand up. I know that Sensei will want to ask me about Karai's pregnancy.

We enter the dojo and I kneel on the floor. I look at my Father with respect as he brings over a tray holding a tea kettle and two cups.

"So, Karai is pregnant?" Yoshi begins the conversation.

"Yes. We both found out this morning." I clarify.

Master Yoshi hands me a cup and carefully pours the tea into it. My hands heat up as the tea enters the glass cup. I take a small sip, savoring the bitter sweet taste.

"Did you two intend for this to happen?" I set my cup down on the floor and look at my father who is now sitting across from me.

"No. When we.. did _it_, we forgot to use protection." I say awkwardly.

"Ah, I see. I assume you and Karai will be putting the child up for adoption?" The question startles me. I look into my fathers eyes in confusion.

"No. We're keeping our child. Why would we give it up?" I ask.

"Because you are both so young. Only 16. You are not responsible enough to be able to control this child. And neither is Karai." My Sensei says with disapproval in his tone.

"But we are responsible. We can handle this child, Dad. I promise you." My father looks at me in complete shock as I refer to him as "Dad."

"You will call me Father. Not Dad." I can't help but glare as he corrects me. And before I know it, I'm on my feet, yelling.

"No! I will call you Dad if I want. I'm 16. I'm old enough make my own choices. And you'll just have to learn to understand that." I stomp out of the dojo, making sure to knock over my unfinished tea.

I can feel Master Yoshi's eyes on me as I walk away. But I ignore them. Eager to get away.

**RAPH POV**

I pace the floor as I wait for Leonardo to exit the dojo. I heard him yelling and I knew that he would be leaving soon after.

Just as I finished my thought, Leo came out. I approach him.

"I'm not in the mood, Raph." He walks in the direction of his room. I walk right next to him.

"And you think I am? I just want to talk." Leonardo snorts. I over at him with a glare on my face.

"Yeah, and Mikey wants to sign up for robotics." Leo says sarcastically.

"I'm serious. Can I just ask you couple questions?" I ask.

"Fine. But make it quick." We enter Leo's room. It's as clean as ever. Probably because he's never in here. Or at home. He'd rather spend time with his whore of a girlfriend than his family. Tch, he thinks it's worth it.

"Okay, first off, were you serious about Karai being pregnant?" None of my questions will make sense if it was a complete joke.

"Why does everyone think I was kidding? Of course she's pregnant." Leo sits at his desk, turning the chair around so he can look at me.

"Alright. So, are you happy about the pregnancy? Is she happy?" I ask.

"I'm 100% happy about it. Karai.. not so much." Leo answers.

"Are you positive that you two are responsible enough for this?" I inquire.

"No, we're complete imbeciles who don't know a thing about children." Leonardo answers sarcastically. _Okay, now I know why they hate my sarcasm_.

Next question. "Names?"

"Boy, Naoki. Girl, Sakura." I roll my eyes. He's never even been to Japan and he's giving his child a Japanese name? That's fucking retarded. Corse, he's probably just doin' it so he can earn more respect from Sensei. Not that he needs anymore respect. He's already Daddy's favorite.

"When did you have sex with her?" I ask.

Leo slaps my arm. "You don't ask people that!" "You said I could ask a couple questions. Now answer."

"After the Halloween dance."

"We're you two drinkin' again?"

"Yeah, we drank like, three things of wine- wait. How did you know we drank in the first place?" Leonardo looks up at me with confusion.

"After that first time you were out with her all night, and we got into the fight, you left a drop of blood on the floor. Donnie ran a test or somethin' over it and found out that you had been drinking all night. But don't worry, me and him are the only ones that know." I explain.

"Why did Don even run the test? Does he not trust me? Like you?" Leonardo looks up at me with eyes of betrayal.

"Of course he doesn't trust you. You've been so irresponsible and tempered lately. Things were finally gettin' better down here, and then you started going out with that whore. You started this mess. And now you got her pregnant. You've really fucked up, Leo. And when Karai ditches you and your child, I ain't gonna be there for ya. You'll be all alone because you don't know what's good for you." I hiss at my older brother. His eyes ignite with ferocity. I grin at him. "Guess I hit a nerve."

"Get the hell away from me." Leonardo shoves me against the closed door.

"Make me." I growl in pure anger. This time I shove him. He stumble at the sudden push and falls to the floor.

Leo kicks at my legs, knocking me to ground. I look at him, a grim smirk on my face.

"You wanna go? Let's go!" I lunge forward, pinning my older brother to the ground. My knees rest at his sides, my hands pinning his wrists to the ground.

He looks up at me, a scowl on his face. I grin down at his angry figure. "You wanna surrender now?" I ask confidently.

"Never!" Leonardo flips us over, him now towering over me.

"Oh no! I'm soo scared. Whatever shall I do? Hey, I have an idea!" I left up my leg, kneeing Leonardo in the crouch. He lets out a pained yell and I throw him off of me. "Never, underestimate me." I point at him. Our eyes meet each other, sharp as daggers. I spin around, leaving the room.

**MIKEY POV**

I spin around in circles with spinny chair in Donnie's lab, making motor jet noises with my lips, completely bored out of my mind. While watching space heroes, Leo was called to the dojo to talk to Sensei. After he came out he went into his room with Raph. Once I realized that he wasn't coming back, I came in here.

The entire time I've been in here Donnie hasn't said a single word. All he's been doing is typing on his billion-year-old computer. I have come to a conclusion that he is being quiet because he is shocked by the news of Karai's pregnancy. I'm pretty shocked too. I can't believe I'm gonna be an uncle! What will I do with the baby first? Teach it how to throw water balloons? Take it to Australia? I don't know!

Wait.. Where did the baby come from?

"Donnie?"

"What? Mikey?" Don asks impatiently, not looking away from the screen.

"Where do babies come from?" I ask, intrigued.

D stops what he's doing, lifting his fingers off the keyboard. He slowly turns to look at me.

"Um.. Why don't you ask Leo? He's the one having a baby." Donnie grabs me by the wrist and drags me out of the lab.

"But, you're the genius!" I argue. "And I'm not prepared to have this conversation with you." And with that, my personal scientist slams the door shut. In my face. "Rude!" I exclaim to myself.

I stomp to Leo's room, intent on finding an answer to my question. I push open Leo's door and walk in.

"I need to ask you a question." I look down at Leo. He's stuffing shirts and jeans into a bag. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Packing. I'm moving into Karai's apartment. I can't stand it here." My brother answers without looking at me.

"Oh. Well.. Have fun. Now can I ask you the important question?" I'm practically jumping up and down right now. I need to know!

"Sure."

"Where do babies come from?" Leo looks up at me this time. His eyes are wide with shock. "Uh.. I can't tell you that. You'll be scarred for life."

I cross my arms stubbornly. Looks like I'll just have to ask Raph. I walk out of Leo's room and into Raph's room, which is right across the hall.

Just before I open the door I start to hear Raphael's favorite band, Skillet, playing loudly in his room. I open the door and my brother doesn't notice me. The music is up too loud for him to hear me opening the door.

"Let it all fall down to dust. Can't break the two of us. We are safe in the strength of love. You can stop the aching. 'Cause you're the one I need!" Raphael's voice booms as he sings along with the song playing from the boom box laying carelessly on his bed.

My foot taps on the floor as I watch my brother sing the rest of the song with a strong, low voice. Then, out of nowhere, I'm breakdancing. I just can't help it. When musics on this turtle gotta dance!

I start out easy, with the coffee grinder and a couple backflips. But then a new song comes on. One much louder and faster than the song before. I recognize the song as Circus For A Pyscho. And as the song progresses, Raph still singing along, I can't help myself. I do the windmill.

My legs swing around rapidly in the air. Until they hit the back of Raph's head.

I immediately get up off the ground and look at my older brother. His eyes burn with fury and anger.

"Raph, dude, you look a little angry." I say, pointing to his dark red face. His hands are clenched into fists.

"OF COURSE I'M ANGRY, SHELL FOR BRAINS!" Raph yells, infuriated.

"What'd i even do?!" I demand.

"Well, first you came into my room without knocking. Then you kicked me in the back of the head!"

"It was an accident!" I defend. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

Raph seems to lighten up a bit._ A bit_.

"What's your question?"

"Where do babies come from?" An evil grin forms on Raph's face. "You really wanna know?" I nod my head vigorously.

**RAPH POV**

I chuckle as Mikey scrambles out of my room. I answered his question and let's just say that he's completely scarred. Apparently Don and Leo wouldn't tell him. But I did. The kids gotta learn sometime. Better from me than anyone else. I don't hesitate I explain with rethinking it. Though, that could be a problem.

I walk over to my bed and turn off my boom box looking speaker. I plug it's charger into the wall outlet and double check that the red light is glowing as indication that it's charging. Once I've done that I leave my room and head to the kitchen for a root beer.

My bare feet pound against the ice cold floors as I walk to the kitchen. Mikey is nowhere to be seen, so I assume that he ran off to his room. Guess I scared the shit outta him.

Foot steps sound behind me and I turn around, expecting Donnie to come to yell at me about scarring Mikey. So I'm surprised to see Leo. With a bag in his hand.

He walks in a strait line, careful not to look at me. His posture is slightly tense and he walks quickly. He acts as if he wants to go unseen.

"Where are you going now, Fearless? What's with the bag?" I ask as he passes me. He doesn't turn back, but he answers.

"I'm leaving." I roll my eyes at him. "Well I ain't stupid! Let's try again anyway, though. _Where_ are you leaving _to_?"

Leonardo turns around, stopping in his tracks. "It doesn't matter."

"Indeed it does, my son." Father walks out of the dojo and stops, watching Leo intently. "Where are you going and what is in your bag?"

"I'm moving in with Karai. I've had enough of it down here. None of you respect me or my decisions." Leo answers angrily.

"Well maybe we would respect you like we used ta if you weren't always doin' stupid stuff like gettin' Karai pregnant!" I yell in argument. I agree with Leo, we have been pretty unfair lately, criticizing his relationship with Karai. And I don't know about the others, but I've tried to see past Karai's villainous smile and sinful actions, but she has done nothing to earn my respect. She has done nothin' but make me hate her more.

"It was an accident! A mistake! One that I don't regret, too." Leonardo snaps defensively.

"Oh and I suppose that becomin' leader was a mistake too, huh? And treating everyone around you like their nothin' but dirt under your feet?! Mistake or not it happened. You got drunk and had sex with her! Not even thinking about the consequences! You've turned into nothing but a careless-" Master Yoshi cuts off my ranting.

"Raphael! That is enough!" He orders. I then watch as my fathers gaze turns to Leo. His eyes blaze brightly with disapproval at his rebel of a son. "Is what your brother said about you drinking true?"

"Yes. We were drinking." Leo answers through gritted teeth. He directs his infuriated face at his feet, practically settling the floor underneath him on fire.

"I cannot believe you! What has happened to you, Leonardo? You were so responsible. So sensible. And now you are under-aged drinking? What is going on?" Sensei's tone is beyond confused. He asks the questions that I have not yet gotten to.

"Karai. Karai has happened. Over the past three months she has taught me how to let loose and have fun. She's shown me what it's like to be a teenager. And it feels so much better to be able to walk around without a stick up my back."

My eyes wander over to our father. He has a stern look on his face. "Well, if your behavior is Karai's fault, then I have no choice but to forbid you to see her." Both mine and Leo's eyes widen. Mine out of excitement and justice, and Leo's out of fear and shock.

"Well.. Well then I forbid myself to obey you!" Leonardo practically screams.

I look at my brother in shock. My brother, so responsible and loyal. This can't be happening. This is a dream, right?

Suddenly, a figure is standing beside me. Donatello. He must've been watching from the door to his lab.

I look over at my genius of a brother. His eyes meet mine before we both turn to Sensei.

"Then I forbid you to entire this home."

**Oh no! Leo's forbidden to entire the lair! What will happen next? Guess we'll just have to wait and see. I hope you enjoyed this long awaited and short chapter. Have a good afternoon and please review! ;)**

**-RaphSai03**


	35. Gone

**Sorry for the wait everyone! Enjoy the chapter and please review**

CHAPTER 35- Gone

**DONNIE POV**

I watch Leonardo as he runs out of lair with his bag swung over his shoulder. Did that really just happen? I look around me for an answer.

My eyes scan Raphael and Master Yoshi. Both of them glaring holes into Leonardo's disappearing back. There's an unsettling silence sitting between us all. My eyes are glued to Raphael's burning face.

"Is he seriously forbidden to enter the lair?" I ask. My father grunts before turning away, walking towards his room.

Raphael doesn't do anything for a couple of seconds, he only states strait ahead. I shift my weight from my left foot to my right foot in anxiety. Finally, he responds.

My brother turns to me. I look into his emerald green eyes, which have been set ablaze with fire and fury. "Of course he's forbidden here. He's done enough screwing up, and he's run out of chances."

I frown at the response. I was hoping it was just a temporary thing. I knew it wasn't, though.

"Can we talk in my lab?" Raphael nods and I turn around and walk to my lab with my brother close behind.

I open the large doors and shut them with a loud bang. The sound echoes around the large room.

Raph walks over to the chair sitting behind my desk. I watch as he sits down in it and starts slowly spinning around at 180 degree angle. I consider sitting down across from him, but I don't, for two main reasons. One, because I can't sit down calmly while being this nervous, and two, because I don't know if I can sit across from Raphael without strangling him to death. So instead, I pace.

"So why'd ya want me in here?" Raph asks rather loudly. I stop, turning my head in his direction. He looks at me, his dark brown hair up in a faded Mohawk. I still can't believe that, of all things, he does his hair up in a Mohawk. If I were him I would go for something more.. classy and sophisticated.

"We need to talk about Leo." I take a couple steps forward looking at my careless brother. "Do you actually want him gone? Have you even tried to put yourself in his shoes for even just a couple seconds?" I ask in total disgust. I usually don't pay any mind to Raphael's cruel behavior, but this has gone too far. He drove Leo to moving into Karai's apartment, leaving Splinter to forbid him to ever enter this place again, and he doesn't even care. He just acts as if nothing ever happened. As if everything is just as it should be. News flash, it's not!

"Of course I don't want him gone. And yes, I have tried that. But do ya wanna know what I experienced?" I nod, instructing him to continue. "I experienced carelessness. Lack of responsibility. Basically the opposite of what he was before Karai. He acts like he's as perfect and well behaved as before, but he's not. Because as you know, he's been drinking, skipping class, skipping school, and fucking that bitch of his. Karai has Leonardo wrapped around her poisonous little fingers and you know it. So, the real question is, have _you_ put yourself in Leo's shoes?" Raphael gives me a look of challenge. A face expressing the words, "_Your move_."

It's in that moment, reading Raphael's open expression like a book, that I realize how goddamn right he is. For once I was wrong and he was right. Don't worry, though. I have an explanation. Raph has always been more on the intellectual side, while I, on the other hand, have been more on the intelligent side. Still, I hate that feeling of loss. Especially when it is received through your own battle.

I heave a sigh of defeat. "You're right. I'm wrong. Leonardo is irresponsible and can't be trusted. It's probably best that he is gone."

I block out the words coming from Raph's mouth. I block out the world around me. I stand still, an emotionless expression on my face as reality and truth seep into my soul. My lost, angered soul.

**MIKEY POV**

I kneel down on the floor, hands cupped around my head. What is happening to me? Am I dead? I sure do feel like it.

Hundreds of disturbing thoughts run through my head as I try not to gag. Why on earth did I ask Raph that question? Why did he answer? He knows how sensitive I am and he knows the rules. _No telling Mikey upsetting truths_. Why did I even ask? Wait.. Leo did that? Karai's pregnant so obviously they did _that_! But why? He wasn't trying to get her pregnant so obviously they did it for fun. Woah that is sick. Who would do _that_ for fun? Sick sick sick sick. I feel like I'm gonna puke.

Maybe Raph's wrong. Maybe that isn't how it works. Maybe it's just a big lie!

Nope. It isn't. Why would he make up something like that? Even Raphael wouldn't do that.

I don't know. What I do know, is that I'm scarred.

**KARAI POV**

I look down at Leo as he neatly places his folded clothes in his drawers. He looks so calm and relaxed, something he almost never is. His brothers stress him out enough, and here I am, probably making everything ten times worse with being pregnant.

"You don't have to keep an eye on me, you know." Leonardo pauses his organizing to look up at me. I smirk down at him. "I know. But I like watching you."

Leonardo smiles at my response and stands up. He takes a couple steps forward, coming towards me. He wraps his arms around my waist. I move my hands up and down his arms as he leans in to kiss me. Our lips meet again after a long time spent away. The last time we kissed had been the morning after we had sex. That's the last time I remember.

Leo's hands travel up my shirt, massaging my back. His touch is soothing and I can't take it any longer. I rip my shirt off of my body and throw it to the ground. Leo smirks at me before leaning down. He kisses my stomach, right above my bellybutton. "Beautiful.." He murmurs. "You're beautiful, Karai." He stands up strait and lifts me up, bridal style. I giggle as I'm thrown onto the bed. Leonardo jumps onto the bed next to me. I smile at him as he brushes a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Beautiful."

I laugh in disbelief. "I'm not beautiful."

"Yes, you are. You are the most beautiful, most perfect, most amazing thing on this planet. I love you and I would take a bullet to the head if it meant keeping you safe." Leo leans in again, kissing me softly. "And our child will be just as beautiful as you. I just know it." I give Leo a small smile.

He takes pride in these words he addresses to me. But I can't help but deny them. They are lies. I am not beautiful or perfect. I am bad news. I am the daughter of the devil. My name is trouble. I am a sinner.

**I hope everyone liked the chapter! Kinda short, but still. Please review and have a good weekend!**


	36. Awkward Encounter

**Thanks for the reviews. This is a shorter chapter, sorry. Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 36- Awkward Encounter

**LEO POV**

_Al almost drops Christina, and she slaps her hands around the first thing she can grab, which just so happens to be his face. He cringes and adjusts his grip on her legs. At a glance, Al seems happy, but there is something heavy about-_

"Leonardo, Raphael, and Mona. Can you please go to the office? Principle Cults would like to speak to you." My head jerks out of my book at the sound of my name.

My and Raph and Mona all exchange nervous glances before standing up and waking out of the classroom. I can feel Karai's eyes glued to me as I leave her behind in a room full of strangers.

Once in the hall, me and my brother automatically start bickering in harsh whispers.

"I swear if we're being sent here for something you and your stupid girlfriend did, I will beat the livin' shit out of the both of ya!" Raphael hisses sharply.

"I can assure you it isn't me or Karai. Neither one of us can stand the sight of you, much less being sent to the principles office with you!" I growl back.

Mona's frustrated voice intersects with our argument. "Why can't you two just get along? You're brothers!"

Me and Raphael both jerk our heads to look at Mona. "No!" We both answer. Mona rolls her blue eyes in frustration.

We all enter the office together, side by side, Mona is standing between me and Raphael, forcing us to stop our bickering.

I step in front of Raph and Mona, walking the the lady at the front desk. The woman is older, probably in her late fifties, and she stares at her computer screen.

"Leonardo and Raphael Hamato and Mona Lisa. Principal Cults wanted to see us." The woman points at the open door across from us without looking up. "Thank you."

I walk towards the open door, motioning for Raphael and Mona to follow. When we enter the room our principal is already waiting. He sits in a chair in the far corner of an oval shaped table.

I sit down across from him and Mona and Raph sit in the seats to my right.

"You wanted to see us?" Mona asks.

"Yes! Don't worry though, you aren't in any trouble." We all let out a long needed sigh. Mr. Cults chuckles at our relief before continuing. "I just wanted to ask how you guys are human."

Me and my brother exchange a look before answering. "Our brother Donatello created a retromutagen, turning us back to our human forms." Raphael explains with a hint of a lie. I bite my lip, knowing that we just lied to our schools leader. I'm not gonna lie, I'm still super weary about lying to leaders and I even continue to order my brothers around as if I were still their leader. As if nothing changed..

"I always knew he was above average. Well, Raphael and Mona, you may go." Both of them stand up, rushing out of the room. I sit in silence, kind of confused as to why I'm still here. "Sorry to not be letting you go with your brother and ms. Lisa, but I need to discuss one last thing with you." I nod for him to continue, which he does. "I received a phone call from your father. He says that your girlfriend is pregnant."

I tense up. Anger boils in my veins and clench my fists under the table. Stay calm, he's your principal, your leader..

But I don't want to be led. I want to _lead_. I want to be the king and I want to be the example. I want to be perfect and never miss understood.

I want to be what I was before. Before Karai was pregnant. Before I drank. Before I skipped class. Before I dated Karai. Before I went to school. Before I defeated mutants and aliens. Before I faced the Shredder and the Kraang. Before I knew April and Casey. Before I saw Karai. Before I fell for Karai. Before I loved Karai. Before I went top side. Before I was anyone but.. well, Leo. A favorite child, student, and brother. I want to go back do everything over.

Even Karai.

**KARAI POV**

I look down at Leo's hand in mine. For once, I had to grab _his_ hand instead of him grabbing _mine_. Seems meaningless, I know. But it's not. Leo is well.. clingy. He loves me, I know. But he literally makes magnets jealous.

He makes us look like we're inseparable. Which.. we are. But the world doesn't need to know that. I love Leo and he loves me. That's all there is to it.

We walk into the lunch room, heading over to our usual table at the back of the cafeteria. But something is wrong. The table is filled up, all but two seats are taken. And guess who's sitting in those other 6 seats? Leonardo's brothers and there girlfriends.

It still bobbles my mind that Leo's brothers actually found girlfriends. I mean, I sorta suspected that Raph would find someone. What with him being that muscular jock that all of the girls crave. And I guess I'm not 100% surprised that Donnie found someone. It was always obvious that he had a thing for Karai so it seemed legit. But Mikey.. let's just say that I literally laughed my freakin' head off when I was told that he found someone who liked him as much as he liked them. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but Mikey is way too immature and stupid to have a girlfriend. But apparently that red headed elf girl likes him.

I look over at Leo, only to find him doing the same thing to me. He wears an unexpected expression in his beautiful face. His deep blue eyes meet mine and I'm lost in them. I swim in the ocean the so perfectly resemble. _How did I get him?_ I question shoots into my head as fast a bullet, and I suddenly can't get it out of my mind. Though, I manage to push it aside long enough to get to the table.

I sit down in my usual spot next to Leo, but Elf-ears is also sitting next to me. Everyone at the table goes silent, all staring at me and Leo. My grip on Leo's hand suddenly tightens and my whole body goes tense. Leonardo squeezes my hand in reassurance and I soften a bit at his wonderful touch. God, do I love him.

Raphael is sitting directly across from Leonardo, and he glares daggers at the two of us. And if we weren't in school and surrounded by a bunch of witnesses, I'd be _throwing_ daggers at him.

"I know that you are probably wondering why we're here. We just wanted to say that we're- ugh. S-sor-ry." I smirk as Raphael chokes on the words. I used to be like that.

Leonardo doesn't do anything but stare at his brother, clearly debating forgiveness.

I look around the table. Everyone's eyes are glued on me and Leo. Wait, no, scratch 's eyes are glued to _me_. I notice Michelangelo and April eyeing my stomach, probably thinking about my pregnancy. At that thought, my arms are over my stomach, guarding my child with protection and love.

"Well, you gonna forgive us or what?" Raphael barks impatiently. I shoot a glare at him for snapping at Leo.

"I-We, don't know. Look, Raph, I want to forgive you but.." Leonardo trails off.

"But what? We said sorry and you forgive us, that's all there is to it." Mona exclaims with her hands in the air.

"Actually, no. You guys have never supported us through anything in the past four months. We can't just forgive you." As Leo says these words, I notice something. He's starring at Mona. She looks scared, all of a sudden. But what scared her?

_LATER_

I listen to Leo's heart beat as I lean on him, my head resting comfortably on his chest. His hands sit on my stomach, and I know that he's thinking about our child.

"Only eight months." I whisper. I can sense a smirk creeping upon Leonardo's face. "I wish it were sooner."

"If it were any sooner the kid wouldn't have anywhere to sleep but the couch! We need to start preparing. I can probably get someone to come in and design a room. But we should probably wait until we find out the gender." I decide. Leo nods his head in agreement, but he's quiet. He's been like this all day. Short answers and gestures.

Irritated, I sit up so I'm facing him.

"What's wrong?" I demand.

Leonardo looks startled by the sudden question, but he should know by now that I am not one for small talk.

"Nothing." "Wrong. Something is wrong and I want to know what it is." I stare at Leo intently, waiting for an answer.

"I can't tell you." He whispers. I glare for a second, but then think of an idea.

"Ok. Then you won't mind sleeping on the couch tonight. And tomorrow. And forced until you finally tell me what's going on." Leo looks at me for a second with a shocked expression. I really didn't want to have to go this far, but I knew that it's probably the only way to get him to tell me. Like I said earlier, Leo makes us look inseparable, even when we are sleeping.

When we sleep, Leonardo holds onto to me for dear life. He's like one of those Monkey stuffed animals whose arms wrap around you. The only problem is that his velcro hands _don't_ let go of each other, they wrap around you and never let go. I don't mind it, I think it's pretty cute how he loves me so much. But recently, since we found out that I'm pregnant, he's been a little extreme. Last night I got up to go to the bathroom and when I left I found him standing right outside the door, waiting for me. I slapped him.

Leonardo looks down at his hands, avoiding my eyes. "I can't tell you." He repeats. I stare at him in total shock. Anger rages through me, and I jump off of the couch quickly. "Fine! I don't care! Have fun sleeping on the couch!" I yell dramatically. Leo still doesn't look me in the eyes, he just looks at my bare feet digging into the soft carpet.

I stomp into my room and slam the door shut. I walk over to the bed and slam my head into a pillow, letting out a high pitched scream into the silky fabric.

"Can I have a blanket?" Leo calls.

I sit up so my voice projects better. "You can you get your own fucking blanket!" I call back. A few seconds later Leo walks into the room. The door creaks as it opens, letting in the light from the rest of the house. Leo's tall form stands in the door way calmly and quietly.

"Karai..." "Just get your blanket and go." I mutter, too pissed off to even yell.

Leo nods and walks over to the closet, where he grabs a fleece blanket. I stare strait ahead at the dark wall in front of me, not wanting to look over at Leo.

"Night." He whispers as he leaves the room.

The room is pitch black and I crawl under the blankets and carefully rest my head on the pillow that still holds my scream. I lay in the silence, trying to comprehend what is happening. What could be so bad that Leo can't tell me? Were both honest and open with each other, and if one of us is to be keeping a secret, it's often me. So this is beyond strange.

Something is happening with him, and I want to know what it is.


	37. Revenge (Part 1)

**Great news, I got the next chapter done! It's pretty short, but the next one will be longer, hopefully. Thanks for reviews everyone! They really brightened my day! :) Enjoy**

Chapter 37- Revenge (part 1)

**LEO POV**

I pick up my phone off the coffee table and look at the time. _2:48_. I let out a sigh of defeat. I really should have told Karai the truth earlier. If I had I'd be in my bed with my arms around her waist, sleeping peacefully. But I didn't and I have been laying on this couch trying to fall asleep for nearly 4 hours. I don't know what I thought I'd be able to sleep on this couch. Maybe because it's always comfortable when I'm watching tv or hanging out with Karai. Though, anything is comfortable when you are not sleeping on it, for example, a rock.

I turn over onto my other said, my back now facing the wall. I squeeze my eyes shut. _Sleep, sleep, sleep_; I chant quietly in my head. But sleep refuses to come.

I should just go sleep with Karai. I doubt she's up, I'll just be sure to wake up before her and walk back into the living room before she wakes. She'll never know I was in there. _Great plan, Leo. _

I sit up as quietly and slowly as possible, intent on not waking up my princess. I stand up and creep over to the door. I extend my hand to twist the knob and open the door. Careful.. quiet... slowly now.. _Open_. I didn't open it.

I take a step back as I watch the door open, Karai walking out the open door. Neither of us say anything, we just stare in disbelief. I look at Karai and notice the thick comforter in her arms. "You are coming to sleep with me?"

"I felt lonely." I smile at her response. I take the comforter from her arms and grab her hand, guiding her into our room.

We both lay down, facing each other. Our bodies are wrapped in the cozy blanket and we are only inches apart, both of us seeking warmth and comfort.

I reach out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Karai's ear, smiling at her beauty. She doesn't need makeup to shine, she's already a diamond too rich to put a price on.

"So, care to tell me what you claim you can't?" Karai asks with a raised eyebrow. I let out a sigh. I knew that she was going to ask, and I knew that, her being my girlfriend and the mother to my child, that she deserves an answer. The truth.

"You can't be mad." I reach down for her hand and grip it tightly. I bring it up to my face and kiss it. "I won't." I shake my head. "I'm serious, Karai. I love you and I want you. I will never stop loving you, even if we are no longer together. Please understand that what I am about to tell you was not my fault and that I did not mean for it to happen."

Karai sits up and looks down at me with a suspiciously curious glare. "What the hell did you do?"

"Mona kissed me." Flat out. Woah, that felt good to get off my chest.

But that did not feel good.

I bring a hand up to my face and prop myself up on my elbow. "What was that for?!" I complain, rubbing the cheek that she had slapped.

"For kissing another girl while I'm pregnant!" Karai exclaims.

"I did _not_ kiss her! _She_ kissed _me_. I don't know why and I don't want to know why. All I want is to forget about it." I explain with harshness in my raised voice.

"Well why did you let her kiss you then? This fucking bullshit, Leo! I thought we were happy! What the hell is wrong with you?" Karai raises a hand to slap me again, but I grab her wrist tightly in mid air.

"I didn't let her. I pushed her away from me. She ran off and I haven't spoken to her since. And I don't intend to." I give Karai a stern look. "I love you and no one else. You are my world and the only thing I have left. If you want to pin this on me, then okay. But I did not kiss her."

Karai softens a bit and I let go of her wrist. I watch her as he pulls her knees up to her chest and she hugs them.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Her tone is the sound of a calm ocean on a dark night. She is betrayed and confused. I crumble under the sadness in her beautiful eyes. I reach out to caress her cheek. "Because I love you. And I didn't want my brothers girlfriend to get between us."

"It sounds really weird when you put like that." We both let out a chuckle of amusement. "Yeah, I guess it did."

It's silent between the two of us as we do nothing but ponder over the situation a that have been brought upon us.

"Leo?" I look up to see Karai looking at me. "Yeah?"

"Can I kill her?" I chuckle at her question. "No. But you sure as hell can beat the shit out of her." I remark. Karai grins at me and I smile back. "We should get some sleep." Karai nods an agreement and we both lay down.

I turn off the small lamp on my bedside table and turn to my wonderful girlfriend. I press a soft kiss to her lips and whisper, "I love you." Karai returns the statement and I play another kiss on her lips.

We both slept peacefully, all through the night. Pretty ironic, cause the next day would be the opposite from peaceful.

**What will break the peace? Why did Mona kiss Leo? Could she possibly have feelings towards both brothers? Or is she playing Raph? Sorry for the cliff hanger, I will try my absolute hardest to update soon. Please review and have a nice night!**

**-RaphSai03**


	38. Revenge (Part 2)

**Hey guys. So, this story isn't as long as I promised. It's a little short, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for the reviews. Please review and enjoy. **

Chapter 38- Revenge (Part 2)

**KARAI POV**

I run across the rooftops just above Raphael and Mona. School was just let out and I sent Leo home with our backpacks, telling him that I just had to run to the store. He was hesitant about letting me go by myself, but when I reminded him that I am a full trained kunoichi, he let me. I have been following Raph and Mona for about two blocks now and I'm really starting to get tired. I grimace as they turn into an alleyway. I study the couple carefully as the turn into the dark passageway. Raphael turns his back to Mona as he illegally lifts up the manhole cover. I take this as my one and only chance to get revenge.

I leap down into the alley and throw my victim up against the brick wall. Mona. I hold her by the neck as I snarl at her.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT?! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" I scream in her face. Mona Lisa struggles to breath as my hands clutch her think neck with razor sharp claws and firm hands.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Raphael shouts as he pushes me away from his girlfriend. He clutches Mona as she regains her breath, her breathing slowly steadying. "What the hell was that about?" Raph demands angrily. Steam blows out of my ears and I can feel my face reddening.

"It was about your girlfriend has been doing with my boyfriend!" I shout an answer. Raph raises an eyebrow at me in confusion and his jaw stands slightly open. "She kissed him the other night."

"Wait? Mona would never kiss Leo! She's my girlfriend and she wouldn't turn on my like that." I shake of a head and words of denial are all Raphael has to offer.

"Yeah, well, she did, Raph." I am shocked to hear Leonardo's deep voice standing behind me. My boyfriend turns from his disbelieving brother to me, his lying girlfriend. "And you said you were just running to the store." Leo's stern look doesn't faze me at all, but what does is Mona's furious glare.

"Leo! I said I was sorry and not tell anyone!" Mona yells furiously. "No you didn't! You kissed me and ran away! I can't just forgive that!" Leonardo argues.

Raphael steps out between the two. "EVERYONE STOP!" All of us freeze, shutting up quickly. "Now, somebody tell me what the hell is going on."

Leo steps forward, moving towards his brother. "Okay, so the other night I was walking home from the store and I was pushed into an alleyway. It was Mona and she kissed me and then ran away."

Raphael turns to his girlfriend. "Is that true?"

"Yes but I have a good reason for it." Mona admits. Raphael glares at his girlfriend for such betrayal. "Well, what is that reason?" He demands.

I shiver as a cold gust of wind blows into the alleyway. All of us are wearing coats and gloves, snow is on the ground. It's mid December, a break from school is just around the corner. Only one more week and then a two week break.

"Guys, if we're gonna talk can we go somewhere warm?" I ask as I run my hands up and down my arms, trying my hardest to ease the cold.

Leonardo nods in agreement. "Why don't we go to Starbucks? It's just a block away." We all nod in agreement and walk in silence towards the coffee shop. Leonardo wraps his arms around me, holding me close, as we walk. I feel much warmer now that he's so close to me. I lean into the warm embrace.

I can almost feel the baby growing in my stomach, but I know that it's just my imagination. Next week I'll be in my eighth week and that means I'll have to wait about four weeks for the bump, and even then it's barely noticeable. We won't find out the sex until the fourth month, and I'm half way through my second. Only another two and a half months.

We walk into the Starbucks and I reach for my wallet in my back pocket. Leonardo grabs my hand though and flashes his wallet at me. I grin at him. "I'm buying today." He corrects my attempt to pay for myself.

"I'm 16 with a baby on the way, I'm pretty sure I can buy my own coffee." I point out. Leo shrugs. "Yeah, but I like spending money on you." I lean in and give him a quick peck on the lips before turning to the menu hanging on the wall.

"What do you want, princess?" Leonardo asks me after a couple minutes.

"For you to stop calling me that." I say playfully. "Argument denied. What _drink_ do you want?" Leo asks, trying again.

"A tall Iced Flavored Latte." I answer. Leo nods, "I think I'll try that too."

I hold his hand as he orders or drinks and I frown as he removes his hand from my grip so he can pay. But as soon as he hands the cashier the money, his hand is back in mine.

Mona and Raph stand behind us, Raphael glaring at her and Mona staring strait ahead with a guilty look on her face. As me and Leo get our drinks and walk over to an open table, the angered couple goes up to pay for their own drinks.

I sit down in a booth and Leo sits next to me. I take a sip from my latte and let out a sigh of refreshment. Leo chuckles at my reaction to the bittersweet drink.

"Think Raph will forgive Mona?" I ask.

Leo shakes his head. "Raphael has never been very quick to forgive. Even with loved ones."

I frown. I couldn't imagine Leo not forgiving me. Though, I probably wouldn't forgive him if he kissed another girl, no matter how sorry he was. So I guess I won't be able to blame Raph is doesn't accept the apology.

Mona walks over to the table and sits across from me. She looks back and forth between me and Leo. "Leo, I'm really sorry. I would never have done it if it were up to me." I perk up. "What do you mean if it were up to you?" I ask suspiciously.

Raphael comes and sits down next to Mona, but not too close. There's a noticeable distance between the two, and it obviously unwanted by Mona. I can see it in her eyes.

"So, what's your good reason for kissing my brother?" It really sounds pretty bad when you put it like that. Not that it isn't bad already.

"Okay, so my parents invited a couple friends over and they brought their kids. We all went up to my room, leaving the adults in the living room to chat about work and financial institutions. When we went into my room I was talking to one of the girls, Ally, and I told her about Raph. She asked if he had siblings and I answered. After awhile, someone suggested truth or dare. Everyone wanted to play, and I didn't want to sound selfish or anything for making them not play because I didn't want to. So we started playing and they dared me to kiss one of Raph's brothers. I didn't want to but it was either that or remove a piece of clothing, so I went for the dare. I'm really sorry. I really am." Mona explains while spinning her cup in her hand. The table is silent while we all soak up the new information. Wow, just, wow.

"Is that really what happened?" I ask just to be sure. Mona nods. "Can you guys forgive me." I nod my head and Leo does to. It's all eyes on Raphael as we wait for his response.

"I can't forgive for that." Raphael grabs his drink and walks towards the exit. Mona stands up and rushes towards him, but doesn't catch up in time to stop him. "Just let him go, Mona. He'll come around, I promise. He just needs some time." Leonardo says assuringly. Mona nods in understanding, but I can see the hurt in her eyes.


	39. Step up, Step back

**Thanks for reviews. **

Chapter 39- Step up, Step out

**NO POV**

The last week of school is a drag. But in the end, the wait was worth it. Christmas was filled with happiness, and jealousy. There was an engagement. And there was a break up.

**LEO POV**

I turn over onto my right side, looking at Karai sleeping peacefully next to me. She's so beautiful.. _Shut up and go to sleep_, I order myself. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to block out my thoughts, building a dam between them and me. But I can't help it, I open my eyes and glance over at the alarm clock next to me. _4:47_. It isn't too early.. and it's for a good reason.. ah, what the heck, I'm waking her up.

"Karai.. Karai, wake up." I shake my girlfriend lightly. Karai's eyes flutter open. "What time is it?" She asks groggily.

"A quarter to five." Karai recloses her eyes. "You're like a kid when it comes to Christmas, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah. But I don't want to open my present. I want you to open a present." I explain. Karai shakes her head, refusing to wake up. "Please? I can't wait another second." I plea. Karai sits up slowly. "Fine."

I guide Karai out into the living room, handing her her black silk robe. I grab a small box off from behind the tv and follow Karai. I sit Karai down on the couch and grab another small box from under the tree, handing it to her. I kneel I front of Karai, one leg tucked under me. Karai unwraps the box and I quietly open the one in my hand. Karai takes a small piece of paper from the box she holds and reads it aloud. "Look up..." She puts down the paper and looks at me with a look of shock.

"Karai Oroku, will you marry me?" I ask lovingly. Karai is silent for a minute, staring at me in disbelief.

"Of course!" She exclaims. We both stand up and I pick her up, hiding her tightly in my arms. Our lips meet and move together with force and love.

Finally.

**MONA POV**

"Raph, how many times do I have to say it? I'm sorry!" I exclaim.

For the past two weeks he has done nothing but tried to avoid me. And I'm fucking sick of it. So, I came down to the lair and located him in his room. He sits on his bed, refusing to looks at me.

It's Christmas Eve, the day before the happiest day of the year. And I'm spending it at war with my boyfriend.

"I don't want your fuckin' apology." Raphael answers bitterly.

"Well, then what _do_ you want?" I demand.

Then, for the first time in 2 weeks, Raphael looks me in the eyes.

"I want you out of my life."

**Omg I am so sorry for such a short chapter. The next chapter will hopefully be longer, but I'm not making an promises. Enjoy your weekend and please review!**

**-RaphSai03**


	40. A Second Too Late

**Thank you so much for the reviews! This chapter takes place four months after the last. Enjoy and please please please review! **

**Chapter 40- A second to late**

**RAPH POV **

I look out the airplane window as we lift into the sky, just passing the clouds. Casey sits next to me with headphones on. A couple months ago it would've been Mona right here. If only..

I let out a sigh as I reflect on everything that has happened over the past four months.

On Christmas Eve I broke up with Mona. I just couldn't stand the sight of her, knowing that she had kissed my brother. Date or not, I was unwilling to forgive her. Leonardo suggested that I listen to her side of the story, but I didn't care. She kissed my brother, end of story, period.

For about a month, Mona called me every night, and I always rejected her calls. After a month, she stopped. I was relieved that I could finally be free from her pestering. I was done with her, and I still am.

Me and Leo both have jobs at the dojo, and Sensei apologized to Leonardo about his behavior. Leo comes done to the lair every day after school with Karai.

Leonardo and Karai found out about a month and a half ago that their child was going to be a girl, and they argue over names constantly. Karai is pretty intent on naming their daughter Lillian, but Leonardo wants to name their child Sakura, a Japanese name meaning cherry blossom, the tree that Karai had been leaning against when he saw her at the beginning of the school year. I'm with Karai on this one, Lillian is very pretty name.

Leo and Karai are engaged now, and they intend on having the wedding this summer somewhere along the coast, hopefully Hawaii. That's where they hope to have it, and thanks to Donnie, their dream might come true.

Word got out that Donnie knew the formula for retromutagen. The mayor met with him and he now works with a group scientists. Donnie was so excuses when he heard that scientists wanted _him_ to _mentor_ them. Donatello got paid a _ton_ of money for his discovery. Our father decided that we would be moving into an apartment soon.

Michelangelo has been taking our family's money to his advantage. A couple weeks ago he announced that he wanted to go to the Yankee's first game of the season, which was being played in Detroit against the Tigers. Donnie managed to get us a suite. Mikey is pumped, and that's why we're in an airplane right now. We have reservations for a hotel in the nicer part of Detroit, just for safety measures.

I can't wait for the game, but what about Mona? This will be the first time in forever that we'll be so close to each other. What if something happens?

**CASEY POV**

I stack another three cookies onto my plate and grab another Mountain Dew from the mini fridge. As I walk past the food and to the balcony with chairs to watch the game, I grab two potato skins and a chicken tender. I pass Leo as I walk outside. He glances at my plate and smirks.

"You really need _that_ much food, Jones?" Leo teases. "If Casey Jones gets hungry then Casey Jones eats a lot." I say, referring to myself in third person.

"You have more food on your plate than Karai, and that's saying a lot!" Karai walks by and slaps Leo's shoulder. "I'd like to see you pregnant." She says looking at him over her shoulder. Leo rolls his eyes and walks away towards his girlfriend.

I walk out onto the private balcony with seats and sit down next to Raphael. There are three rows and two sides. The side we're on has six seats in each row, and the opposite side has two in each row. Mikey and Kala sit on the top row, behind me and Raph, with Donnie and April sitting next to them. Mona sits alone on the side with two seats, by herself. I frown and look at Raph.

"You two still aren't talkin' to each other?" I ask. Raph looks at Mona and then at me. He shakes his head.

As soon as Raph found about Mona kissing Leo, he went strait over to my place. We watched a hockey game in my room and I listened to him as he explained the news he had heard. I didn't know what to say, I didn't _want_ to say anything. I disagreed with Raph. I thought he should just forgive and forget. I'd seen him and Mona together, he loved her. And I think he still does. He can deny all he wants, but I can see it in his eyes. Because I still love April.

The fact that she chose Donnie breaks my heart, but at least now I can focus on other things without being distracted. There's a bright side to everything. And I fell like there's going to be one for this trip.

**RAPH POV**

We walk down the sidewalk on our way to the Cars we rented, which are parked near a restaurant called The Harbor House, a seafood restaurant. There's nine of us and three cars, so we have three people in each car. Me, Casey, and Mona have to share a car. On the way here Mona sat in the back with her headphones on. I could feel Casey's eyes on me as I drove, but I chose to block it out.

Mikey and Kala talk loudly at the front of our little group, chatting about the game. Don, Casey, and April all complain about the loss of the Yankees, and Leo and Karai argue over baby names again. I trail behind the group, Mona a couple steps ahead of me. I watch as her light brown hair flows gracefully in the wind. Her steps are delicate and soft, and she looks beautiful. Her shoes are heeled sandals and she has shorts on. Her shirt is a light blue with white stripes. The words, Never Let Go Of True Love, are written in cursive in black dye. She has pink sunglasses on, too. A part of me wants to go up there and wrap and arm around her waist and hold her close, but I know that she would kill me for it. So, I trail behind, regretting me every move.

I hear shouts in an alleyway as I pass by, and I stop to look into it. There's a man, with tattoos drawn all over his arms, with a spiked up mohawk, and he's pinning a young woman against the alley wall.

"Hey!" I shout out of habit. I was raised to stand up for the helpless, so that's what I'm doin'. "Get away from her!" I demand.

My brothers and friends walk back over to me, watching intently as I walk towards the man. "Make me!" The man raises an arm. Something is in his hand, a gun.

"I don't want to hurt you, man." I say with my hands raised.

"Yeah, well I do."

The last thing I see is his finger on the trigger.

The last thing I feel is the bullet in my arm.

The last thing I hear is Mona, screaming my name.

The last thing I think is,_ I love you, Mona. _


	41. Never Stopped

**Almost a hundred reviews! Let's see if we can get 10 reviews on this chapter. I won't update until I have at least 6, but if I don't have 6 by next Wednesday, then I'll update. Just somethin' I thought I'd try out. Thanks for the reviews everyone. This chapter is short, but nevertheless, enjoy! Please review ;)**

**CHAPTER 41- Never Stopped**

**MONA POV**

"RAPHAEL!" I scream at the top of my lungs as the bullet injects itself into Raphael's shoulder. I run forward and kneel down next to Raphael's unconscious body laying on the ground. Blood seeps from his wound and tears deep from my eyes. Why? Why him? Why did this man have to have a gun and why did he have to shoot Raphael? Of all people, it had to be Raph.

Of course it was Raphael. No one else is brave enough to stand up for a random stranger from a foreign land. No one except for Raph. Curse his damn heart!

"Raph, Raph, stay with me! Don't go! Stay here!" I shout as I slap his face repeatedly. It doesn't work, he doesn't move. His beautiful emerald green eyes don't flutter open and his soft lips don't kiss mine. Why am I even thinking this? Raphael was just shot and I'm drowning in sorrow because he won't wake up to kiss me! Not that he would kiss me, he'd probably laugh at me for showing affection towards him even after we broke up. Ugh! I don't care! All that I want right now is to get him to the goddamn hospital before he looses too much blood.

I turn around and look at his brothers. Leonardo is already on the phone with the police, ordering them to come as quickly as possible. Meanwhile, Donatello is already kneeling next to me, trying to find a piece of clothing to wrap tightly around Raphael's wounded shoulder to stop the blood from draining so quickly. I take off my cardigan and hand it to the medical brother. "Thanks, Mona." He says as he wraps my white cardigan around Raph's shoulder. White turns to Crimson red quickly. _There goes my favorite cardigan_. It doesn't matter though, as long as it saves Raphael.

The ambulance and police arrive quickly and Raphael's unconscious body is lifted onto a small net like thing and brought him into the ambulance. "Is there someone who'd like to come in here to stay with him?" A nurse asks.

Raph's brothers offer, but I'm already in the back of the van, so they shut up. I sit next to Raphael's bleeding body. Tears continue to rain down from my eyes as the van rushes to the nearest hospital. Why did I screw things up between us? Why did I kiss your brother? We'd still be together right now if I hadn't been so selfish. It was a stulid action made by a stupid dare from a stupid game played with stupid people. It was was all screwed up and I hate that I did that. I love Raphael. Forever and always. As it says on my shirt, Never Let Go Of True Love.

_Later_

I look at all of the photos of my and Raphael that I have on my phone. I have run out of tears to shed so I only stare at the photos.

They had to do surgery to Raph's shoulder, so no one was aloud in the room with him and the doctors. I was stuck to do nothing but sit with everyone in the waiting room for four hours. Finally, a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Raphael has been asking for his mother." She announces. Everyone looks around in confusion. "He...never knew his mother." Leonardo says.

"Oh, well is someone here named Mona?" My heart skips a beat and I stumble as I try to stand up. I follow the nurse as she leads me to a room with a yelling patient.

"I want to see Mona!" Raphael's strong voice yells in demand.

"I know and the nurse is going to get her for you." The doctor replies calmly. "Now, can you please lay back down? You need to rest." The doctors commands respectfully.

"I'm not laying down in that goddamn bed until I see Mona in this room with me." Raphael argues.

I step into the room and Raphael turns his head to me. "Raph, listen to the doctor, will ya?" I ask as I walk towards him.

"Mona!" Raphael meets me halfway and pulls me into a firm embrace. My arms wrap securely around his back, careful to to touch his left arm. Pretty funny how he just got his cast removed two weeks ago and now has to where another. Tch.

"Nurse Rennet, why don't we go fill out the paper work?" The nurse nods and follows the doctor out of the room.

Now alone, I help Raph over to the bed and help him lay down. I pull up a chair and sit next to him.

"So, why did you want me? Your brothers are out there, too, you know." I state. Raphael smirks. "I know. But I needed to talk to you." I sit up straighter in the chair in in and I lean forward a bit. Before continuing, Raphael takes a strand of my hair and tucks it behind my ear. "I just wanted to let you know...that I never stopped loving you. I never wanted to break up with you, it just happened. I love you, Mona. I don't want to ever be apart from you again. Ever." Raphael places his hand behind my head and brings me closer, of which I obey to.

Within moments, our lips are together and everything is as it was before. Me kissing him, him kissing me. We both love each other to death. And I won't ever stop.

Whatever happened between us, we are both sorry for it. We both know that we made mistakes. We both regret those stupid choices. We both forgive each other.


	42. Always There

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Please wnjoy this chapter! I'm not updating until I have at least ten reviews. Enjoy and review ;)**

Chapter 42- Always there

**NO POV**

About a half hour after Mona came into Raphael's room, others were allowed in. Only three people were allowed in at a time, and because neither Raphael or Mona wanted Mona to have to leave for even a split second, the others came in in pairs. Leonardo and Karai were the first to visit.

Leo came in with a box of chocolates in his hand and Karai following close behind. The couple walked over and sat down in the two empty chairs on the left side of Raphael. Mona say in a chair on the right, holding his right hand between her hands. His left arm is in a sling.

"How ya doing?" Leo asks his little brother. He was concerned that something would happen with Raphael. Leo still gets a rush of regret for breaking Raphael's arm every time he looks at his little brother.

"Pretty good. I mean, I've felt worse." Raphael points out with a shrug. Leo chuckles, thinking back to all of the times Raphael had been wounded do to not thinking before fighting in their ninja years. Good times, good times.

"That's true. Guess that's just one of the perks of being a ninja, used to wounds." Raphael laughs after this and Karai lets out a faint laugh. All three ninjas knows what it's like to be injured.

"Anyway, we bought you these in the gift shop. Don said you have a thing for chocolate." Leonardo says as he hands Raphael the box.

Raphael takes it and begins opening the box and tosses two pieces into his mouth, eyeing his brother carefully. "That was a secret." He says with a mouth full of chocolate. "Don wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"Well, babe, he did." Mona reaches forward and grabs a chocolate. Raph jerks his head around just in time to see her plop the treat into her mouth. "Stop it, that was mine!" Mona giggles at his reaction.

While Raphael is distracted with his disobedient girlfriend, Karai takes a candy for herself. Raphael turns and glares at her. Both girls laugh at Raph and Leo smirks at his irritated brother.

"If you guys don't stop takin' my candy I'm gonna kick you all out!" Raphael threatens playfully.

"You wouldn't kick me out." Mona smirks at Raphael's defeat. "Eh, whateva'." He says.

"Well, we should probably let someone else come in and visit." Leonardo says, standing up. He helps Karai up and then turns to his little brother before leaving. "If you need anything, let us know."

Don and April come next. Donnie talks to the doctor while April chats with Raph and Mona.

"So.. Are you guys like, back together now?" April asks the question that has been on everyone's mind.

Raphael and Mona exchange looks. Raphael looks into Mona's ice blue eyes for an answer. She looks into his emerald green eyes and answers, yes. Love burns with passion and a wanting that neither has felt in four months. Their together again and won't ever leave each other.

Raphael regrets his mistake of breaking up with her. It seemed so smart at the time, like such a great idea. Only now does he realize how foolish it was.

He still has her Christmas present, wrapped tightly under his bed. He had saved, just in case they ever got back together. He didn't want them to before. It was just a couple hours ago that he realized how much he truly missed her. Raphael intends to give Mona her long awaited gift the second they got home.

"Yes." Raphael answers for the both of them.

People were in and out of the hospital room all night. Doctors, brothers, friends and nurses. The one person that stayed the entire time was Mona.

By ten o'clock, the Hamato brothers and their girlfriends decided it was time to call it a night. Them and Casey went back to the hotel. Mona stayed back, not wanting to leave her injured boyfriend alone in the dark of night.

"Ms. Lisa, Mr. Hamato really needs his rest. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Nurse Rennet said respectfully.

"Well I'm not sleeping if she leaves. So it's either kick her out and I won't sleep or let her stay and I will." Raphael threatened. The nurse didn't say anything else as she left the room for the night.

Mona and Raph were left alone once again. Mona stood up and pulled over the more comfortable chair that the doctor uses. But since he's gone and won't be back till morning, she's using it for sleeping.

Raphael watched his beautiful girlfriend as she pulled the chair over next to his bed. "What's that for?" He asks.

"Sleeping." Raphael shakes his head. "No, you're sleeping with me."

Mona shakes her head in disagreement. "You're injured, you need to rest and you need space. Also, we just got back together today, I don't think we should rush into anything."

"Well I think we should pick up right where we left off. With me and you in love with each other. Four months ago we would've slept with each other without a moments hesitation." Raphael points out.

"That was four months ago. We've been apart for too long to just get back together and forget about the time spent apart." Mona responds. Raphael frowns at her response. He loves her so much, so what's holding her back?

"Why? I've already forgot about it. I love you, Mona. Breaking up with you was the stupidest decision I have ever made, and I have made some pretty foolish choices in my past. But breaking up with you was the worst. I want you, Mona. I _need_ you." Mona doesn't meet his gaze. She looks down at her nail bitten hands and frowns. How is she supposed to respond to that? She knows that Raphael loves her, and she loves him. So, what is stopping her from sleeping him? It's not like it's anything bad, just sleeping with him. Yet, Mona can't get herself to do it.

"I know, and I love you. I just don't know. I don't know." Mona answers. Then, looking up, she continues. "I mean, what if we aren't supposed to be together? What if us breaking up happened for a reason? What if we're meant to see other people?" Worry consumes Mona's eyes. Raphael places and hand on her cheek and he looks into her eyes with hope and strength.

"We're meant for each other. Me and you, we're perfect for each other. No one else is. We are going to continue to date each other, we'll go to the same college, we'll get married, and we'll have beautiful babies together. I know _we_ will. I have faith in us, Mona. Do you?" Raphael asks. The room is silent as Mona hesitates to respond. Of course she believed in them! She knew that they were the perfect match, but she had so many doubts. Doubts that formed over that four month distance.

"Yes. I do have faith in us." Mona answers. Raphael grins and pulls Mona closer to him. A kiss is shared, a kiss is cherished.

Mona climbs into the bed with Raphael. Her head rests on his chest as he holds her tightly with his good arm. "I love you, Mona." He whispers to the shadow laying on his chest. "I love you, too, Raph."

_Two days later_

_On the plane home_

My head phones are turned up as loud as they can go, blaring Amnesia into my ears as I lean my head against Raphael's shoulder. He has his own earbuds plugged into his phone and I'm positive that he's listening to Skillet. For the past hour I've been listening to that band, but then I decided to switch over to some softer songs. Amnesia was my first choice.

In that long period of time where me and Raph weren't dating, I listened to this song repeatedly. It reminded me of him so much. The lyrics reminded me of how much I missed him and how much I wanted him back.

_I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_

I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted

And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_

When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?

_Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_

If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

I remember the make-up running down your face

And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them

Like every single wish we ever made

I wish that I could wake up with amnesia

And forget about the stupid little things

Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you

And the memories I never can escape

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone_

I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone

And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around

_It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on_

It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long

_It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?_

If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

I remember the make-up running down your face

And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them

Like every single wish we ever made

I wish that I could wake up with amnesia

And forget about the stupid little things

Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you

And the memories I never can escape

_If today I woke up with you right beside me_

Like all of this was just some twisted dream

I'd hold you closer than I ever did before

And you'd never slip away

And you'd never hear me say

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

I remember the make-up running down your face

And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them

Like every single wish we ever made

I wish that I could wake up with amnesia

And forget about the stupid little things

Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you

And the memories I never can escape

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

No, I'm really not fine at all

Tell me this is just a dream

_'Cause I'm really not fine at all_

The song ends and I choose A Thousand Years, by Christina Perri as my next song. Once again, reminds me of Raphael. I love him to death and I will never stop loving him.

I still have his Christmas gift in my closet. I intend on giving it to him when we get back. Which should hopefully be soon. We've been on this damn plane for an hour already and I'm 'bout ready to jump off. I'm deathly afraid of heights and this plane isn't helping my phobia.

I look up at Raphael as the words of the course coming rolling into my ears.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I smirk at my boyfriends expression as he looks forward at the back of the seat in front him.

I never thought it was possible to love some one so deeply. To look at them and smile like a psychopath just because you saw a glimpse of their attractive face. Is it even humanly possible to melt every time you hear someone's voice? Is it possible to crumble into million little pieces just because he meets your eye and smiles at you? Is it possible to fall apart every time he kisses you? Yup, it is. It's called love. But..what is love? Love is the one thing I can't even explain. I hope I never find the words describe love; I hope I never ruin what can never be explained by trying to understand it. I don't know what love is, but I know what it feels like. It feels like a rampaging wildfire of passion and sensation burning through me at all times; and I don't want it to end. No, I want it to last forever.

Raphael takes off his head phones and looks down at me, brushing a piece of hair away from my face. "Planes about to land, ready to go home?"

"I'll go anywhere, as long as I'm with you." I reply. Raphael smirks at me.

I sit up and stuff my headphones into my bag along with my phone. After over an hour on this plane, it is heaven to be able to get up.

I hold Raphael's hand as we walk off of the plane and through the airport. Both of our cars are parked in the parking lot, so we have to split up for about 20 minutes while we drive home.

I grin out the window as I think ahead to tonight. Just me and Raphael. Life is good. Life is sweet.

**RAPH POV**

I meet Mona in an Alleyway with the manhole closest to the lair. We agreed that we would meet here that way I could drop my bags off and grab whatever I need so I can stay at her place over night. Also, I need to grab her Christmas present.

I open the manhole cover while she slips down the ladder. I hand her my suit case and watch as she grabs it. I lower myself down into the sewer tunnel and take my bag from Mona. With my bag in one hand, my other hand is embraced in Mona's.

"So what are we gonna do tonight?" I ask as we near the lair. "Well, my parents are gonna make us a dinner as a welcome home thing, then they're taking my little brother to Coney Island and won't be back until Sunday. That gives us two days and tonight to have the entire apartment to ourselves."

I make an unsure face. "We've been apart for four months, are you sure your parents are gonna let us be alone for two and a half days in their apartment?"

Mona grins mischievously at me. "I never told them about us breaking up. And they don't know you'll be over the whole time." I grin at my brilliant girlfriend. "You are literally the smartest woman I have _ever_ met. I didn't think somebody so sexy could be so smart." Mona laughs at this.

We walk into the lair and are immediately approached by my father.

"Raphael! How is your shoulder? Leonardo called me as soon as you arrived at the hospital." I embrace my worried father and answer. "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that bad. I'll be out of this sling soon." I lift up my slinged arm.

"Good. Ms. Lisa, it's so nice to see you again." I watch my father embrace my girlfriend and smile at the sight. Ever since I started dating Mona, father has loved her. He admires her intelligence and that she can keep me in line without a struggle; something he's never been able to do. In other words, she was welcomed right into the family.

"It's great to see you, too, Mr. Hamato. How have you been?" Mona asks politely. "Very good. And you?" "Also good." Both exchange smiles before me and Mona walk into my room together.

I set my suitcase next to my bed and take what I need and shove into another bag. I also grab the small, neatly wrapped box from under my bed and put into the bag with everything else. "Ready?" Mona asks as I stand up. I nod and follow her out of my room and out of the lair.

We talk quietly as we make our way towards her and her parents apartment. I leave my bag in the car, as instructed by Mona. "We'll come get it after their gone." She promises.

We walk into her apartment with linked hands. Her little brother, Josh, looks at us from his place at the couch. He waves to me, of which I wave back, and then he glares at Mona. "MOM! DAD! CRAPHEAD AND HER BOYFRIEND ARE HOME!" Josh shouts at the top of his lungs. Mona presses her hand to her forehead and I chuckle.

Mrs. Lisa walks into the hallway from the kitchen, washing her hands with a lavender washcloth. "Mona, Raphael, how was the trip? What happened to your arm?" She asks with as much concern as my father had.

"It was great. I was shot in the arm by someone, I'm fine though." I say with a shrug.

"You need to be more careful! This is the second time your arm had been injured." I chuckle. Mrs. Lisa has always been like a mother to me. She cares for me, and, just as she just did, gets mad when I injure myself. "You know, it's been awhile? Where've you been?"

Mona answers for me. "We've both been really busy with schoolwork and getting our drivers license that we haven't had much time to hang out outside of school." Mrs. Lisa frowns, as if knowing that's a lie. "So, anyway, is dinner almost done? We're starving." Mona changes the subject as quickly as it had started. Mrs. Lisa nods with sudden realization and scurries off back into the kitchen.

Me and Mona exchange looks before heading into the living room. We both plop down next to each other on the couch. Across the couch, Josh glares at the two of us. Mona sticks out her tongue at him and his glare deepens.

Wanting to lighten things up a bit, I ask Josh a question. "How's school going?"

"Horrible." I frown. "What's up?"

Josh looks down at his hands. "I'm being bullied." Mona moves away from me and over to Josh. "Why haven't you said anything?!" She demands angrily.

I get up off the couch and kneel on the ground in front of Josh. "Because I knew you and mom and dad wouldn't do anything!" Josh responds defensively.

"Who's bullying you?" I ask with concern. As soon as I find out who is little bastard is, I'm gonna beat the livin' shit outta him.

"Kaiden." Josh answers with a small voice. "Well, you tell Kaiden that if he doesn't stop, then him and your ole' pal Raph are gonna have a little chit-chat." I crack knuckles and Josh laughs.

"Are you gonna be him up?" I nod. "You bet." "Cool!" Josh runs up to his room, leaving me and Mona alone.

I turn to Mona with a grin on my face, only to see a look of disapproval on hers. "You do realize that it's illegal for you to beat some kid up, bully or not, right?" Mona asks. "Of course, but that doesn't mean I can't stand up for Josh." Mona lets out a sigh. End of conversation.

MONA POV

"Bye guys. Thanks for dinner!" I shout out to my parents car as they drive off to Coney Island. Once their out of sight, I close the door and turn around to Raphael who's leaning against the wall next to the stairs leading to the second floor of our apartment. I give my boyfriend a seductive grin. "So, what shall we do?" I ask in a flirty tone.

"I don't know about you, but being alone for the next two days kinda makes me wanna take you to bed, if you know what I mean." Raphael says to me as he walks forward and wraps his strong arms around my waist. "I think that sounds like a plan." I grin up at him as he carries me bridal style to my room.

**Raphael is such a hypocrite, don't you agree? Not that long ago he was going off on Leo for doing ****_it_**** with Karai and now he's doing it with Mona. Oh, Raph. Anyway, I keep forgetting to tell you guys. Leonardo's and Karai's baby's name is up to you to decide! Should it be Lillian or Sakura. (Sakura is the Japanese name for ****_Cherry Blossom_****) Please let me know in the reviews which name you desire! Hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	43. Ouija

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm not updating till I get at least ten, so enjoy this and review! **

Chapter 43- Ouija

**KARAI POV**

"It's getting late, are we going to Mona's place or what?" I ask. Today's Mona's 16th birthday, and because she didn't want to have a huge, fancy party, she just invited over Raphael's brothers and their girlfriends. She sent her brother and parents away so that we could all just sorta hang out together like teenagers. Course, me and Leonardo are probably killing that thought, considering the fact that I'm pregnant and we're engaged. But, who really cares?

"Yeah, you got the gift?" I nod in response. For her birthday, we got her a customized phone case with her and Raphael's names written on it, with an infinity sign in the middle of their names. The case is white with black stripes.

"Well, let's go." We walk down the hall and into the elevator. I press the button for the first floor, and then doors shut automatically.

My right arm is wrapped around Leonardo's left arm. I glance over at his phone, which he is holding and using with his right arm. My head rests on his shoulder as I peer over at the screen. "Whatcha up to?"

"Texting Raphael." I watch as Leonardo turns off his phone and slides it into his back pocket. "I was just asking him what all we were gonna do tonight."

I pick at a small, loose string on the hem of Leo's shirt. "What'd he say?"

Leonardo shifts his weight from foot to foot, something he does when he's nervous or unsure about something. "He said something about a Ouija board." Leonardo says unsurely. I straiten my posture, losing the slouch I have learned to love. "Omg, seriously!?" Leonardo chuckles at my reaction. "Yup. Are you sure you want to, though? We can leave early, that's what Don, Mike, April, and Kala are doing."

I shake my head. "I wanna stay for that." Leonardo nods his head in understanding.

The elevator door opens and were in the middle of two floors. I exchange a look of confusion with Leonardo. My eyes wander up to where it says the floor number that we are on. The number changes from 1 to 0 almost too quickly to notice. "Zero.." I trail off.

"Must be the basement. I bet the doors were just opening when someone from down there pressed the button." I nod, Leonardo's explanation seems legitimate.

I watch my fiancé as he bends down and looks into the dark basement. You can't see a thing down there, it's pitch black and cold air drifts up from the mysterious caverns. From up in the elevator, you can hear footsteps from down there. But not just regular shoes-on-cement footsteps, but instead wet-shoes-squeaking-on-cement footsteps. A shiver, wondering what on earth is down there.

Leonardo pulls out his phone and turns on his flash light, shining it down into the darkness. The footsteps stop abruptly and it's silent. "Is anyone done there?" Leonardo calls.

Nothing.

I watch in silence as Leonardo shines the flashlight around. He moves his hand from side to side, and I look around for signs of life. Suddenly, I see an arm.

"There!" I point back to where the flash light was just shined and Leo turns it back to the spot where I had seen the arm. More footsteps sound, fast and loud, as if someone were running. No one is there when we look again.

Leonardo stands up and brushes the dust off of his pant legs. "Whatever was down there, it's gone now." He says, stating the obvious.

"But.. What was it?" My tone is unsettled and my legs shake from fear. I may be a trained kunochi, but I'm still afraid of the unknown.

"Who knows? Let's just get out of here." Once again, I press the button for the first floor. The doors shut and when they open back up, we're at the top floor.

I exchange a look with Leonardo, who is raising his eyebrow in complete confusion. Then, the doors shut and the next time they open, we're at the first floor.

**NO POV**

Donatello, Michelangelo, Kala, and April all head out the door, laughing and talking about the party they were just at. Mona shut the door behind them and turned around to the remainder of the party; Karai, Leonardo, and, most importantly, Raphael.

"You guys really wanna do this?" Mona double checks.

Everyone's reactions to the question are different. Karai perks up in the recliner chair she was sitting in with Leonardo. Excitement is spelt across Karai's face.

Leonardo looks around a little nervously, unsure about the subject of speaking with the dead. In his opinion, the dead should be left at peace, not to be toyed with. Leo believed deeply in ghosts and demons and God and angels. He knew of the prices that would be payed for messing with such creatures.

Raphael shrugged carelessly. Unlike his brother, he didn't believe in ghosts and such. All he thought was that you die and you're dead. Sure, he believed in Satan and Jesus, but not in ghosts and demon hauntings. "Eh, it's all fake anyway. Might as well." Raph expresses.

"Totally sounds like fun! I've only used one once, when I was younger. It didn't work, though." Karai says.

All eyes rest on Leonardo. He shakes slightly. "Uh..sure. Why not?"

"Great! I'll go get the board, wanna help, Karai?" Karai nods and follows Mona into her room.

Leonardo leans forward in the chair he's sitting in and looks at Raphael. "Are you sure we should be messing with this stuff? It can be dangerous."

Raphael brushes off the question. "Ghosts, demons, they ain't real, Leo. We ain't in any danger." Leonardo nods in fake agreement. He wanted to believe his little brother, but he couldn't. He just... Couldn't.

Mona and Karai walk into the kitchen with the portal-board and set it down on the island. The boys walk in, as well, and all four teens pull out chairs and sits around the table. Karai and Mona sit across from each other, with Leo and Raph at the heads of the counter. Karai takes the vintage looking board out of its mysterious box and places it in the center of them all. Everyone places two fingers on the planchette and they all spin it in a circle four times, once for each "player."

"_As friends we gather, hearts are true, spirits near, we call to you_." They chant together.

"If there are spirits present, please make yourself known." Mona calls into the quiet apartment. Nothing. The planchette doesn't move and Raphael snorts and mutters, "I told ya guys, this shit is fake."

Then, the planchette is jerked around the board.

**H-I**

It spells. Speechless, Raphael says nothing. He only looks around at his friends gathered at the table with him.

"Is there someone here with us?" Mona asks calmly.

The planchette gets jerked to the upper left corner of the bored, to the word YES.

Raphael eyes his brother suspiciously. Leonardo sits across from Raphael, not noticing his brothers glare. Leonardo, instead, stares at the board in shock and fear.

"Are you a good or bad spirit?" Mona questions.

**G-O-O-D**

"Leo, stop it!" Raphael yells at his brother in frustration. He's had enough of this nonsense, even if it's only been going on for 5 minutes.

"I'm not doing that!" Leonardo yells back in defense.

"Well then stop it, whoever's doing that!" Raph exclaims in anger. Mona shakes her head at her boyfriend. "It's not one of us, it's the ghost."

Raphael cracks up at his girlfriends statement. "Wow, just wow! I can't believe that you actually think this piece of crap works!" Raphael finds it hard to breath with all of the laughing being done. His fingers remove themselves from the planchette and it whips up into the air and lunges itself at him.

Raphael opens his eyes and stands up. "Who the hell threw that at me?" He demands ferociously. Everyone looks down at their hands, except for Mona. "The damn ghost, that's who!"

"Ghosts ain't real, Mona. Just face it." Raphael says.

"Yes! They are! You know what, I'll prove it! We are going to leave the apartment for five minutes and if there is a ghost, then it'll leave a sign. If everything is perfectly normal, then we put the board away and watch a movie or somethin'. Deal?" Raphael nods his head with a stubborn expression laid across his face.

Everyone stands up and heads out of the apartment. Raphael leaves last, just to make sure that none can do anything while his back is turned. The tempered teen surveys the apartment before shutting the door.

The five minutes spent in the hall is filled with bickering.

"I know that it's one of you guys who was doin' that." Raphael hisses at the others.

"Stop it, Raphael. It wasn't us. There was a fucking ghost in the room with us it was moving the damn planchette." Karai says angrily. Her back ached and she just wanted to rest. She swears, if she had her beloved tanto with her, it'd be lodged in Raph's throat.

"There. Is. No. Such. Thing. As. GHOSTS!" Raphael's voice dynamics as the sentence progresses.

Mona stomps her sock covered foot against the rug floor. "It is my birthday and you are going to calm the fuck down or go home, Raphael! None of us were moving the damn planchette, so quit blaming us!" Raphael goes silent after his girlfriends outburst. Two boys stand at the other end of the hall. They look about 11 and 9, and they stare at Mona in shock and fear. The younger boy trembles, gripping the hem of his older brothers shirt. The two boys have dark skin and shaved heads. "What the he'll are you looking at?" Mona demands. Both boys run off.

Five minutes are up and the group goes back into the apartment, Raphael in front. Sure enough, there is a change.

On top of the Ouija board are flower petals shaped into a heart. But these aren't just any flower petals, no. These petals come from a Japanese Cherry Blossom, Japan's iconic tree.

In front of each chair is a cup of tea, green tea. Leonardo and his father used to drink green tea before meditating, to which they would speak quietly about ways that Leonardo could improve the team he so tightly led.

"Ok... Maybe I was wrong." Raphael says as his surroundings sink in. Each of the young adults take their place at the counter and each of them place two fingers back on the planchette.

_"As friends we gather, hearts are true, spirits near, we call to you." _They chant once more. Spinning the planchette in a circle four times, Mona asks a question.

"Who are we speaking with?" She asks curiously.

The response is shocking for three of the four teens.

S-H-E-N

Raphael, Leonardo, and Karai all go wide eyed at the name spelt on the wooden board, exchanging surprised looks.

Mona looks between the other three. "What? Do you know her?"

Raphael nods and launches into story. "Eighteen years ago, my father and his adoptive brother, Saki, Karai's father, had met a young woman named Tang Shen. Both men fell deeply in love with Shen, but only one of them could have her. Shen chose my father, Yoshi. A year later the couple got married, and a year after that Shen gave birth to their first child, Miwa. When Saki found out, he rushed over to my fathers home. He burned the house and murdered Shen and Miwa." Leonardo and Karai stare at the planchette holding eight fingers. Mona looks around the table apologetically.

"Are we really speaking to Tang Shen?" Leonardo asks hopefully.

**YES**

Karai asks the next question. "Are you in contact with your daughter, Miwa, in any way?"

**YES**

"Is she here as well?" Mona asks.

**NO**

Raphael finally works up enough courage to ask his own question. "Where is she?"

**Y-O-S-H-I**

Raph gasps. "Is she with him right now?" The planchette moves to yes.

Mona suddenly gets an idea from looking over at Karai. Wanting to lighten the mood, she changes the subject. "Is Karai's and Leonardo's daughter going to be named Lillian?" Karai and Leonardo perk up at the question, anxious to receive an answer.

**NO**

Karai scowls. Leonardo sits up a little straiter, thinking he has won. "So, our daughters name will be Sakura?"

**NO**

"Are we going to agree on a name?" Karai asks.

**NO**

"Why?" Raphael asks. Miscarriage

**M-I-S-C-A-R-R-I-A-G-E**

"Omigod." Karai's hands are off of the planchette and hugging her swollen stomach.

Leonardo stands up and rushes over to his fiancé, wrapping his arms around her carefully as she cries. "Shh..it's okay. Our child is okay. Nothing is going to happen to her, she's alright. This is just a stupid game and it was probably just Raphael." Leonardo coos gently to his broken love.

"Leo, wake up and smell the roses, there is a ghost in here, as we just witnessed with the damn tea and flower petals that came from Japan!" Raphael exclaims.

Karai rocks back and forth in her chair. Leonardo glares at his brother. "For all I know you could've texted Mikey to come and do all of this." He growls.

Raph turns back to his own girlfriend, who's asking another question. "Who will there be a miscarriage?" Mona asks.

S-A-K-I

"ENOUGH!" Leonardo screams. He throws the board at the wall and everyone falls silent. "Come on, Karai, I had enough of this bullshit." He helps Karai up and walks with her to the door.

Raphael speaks up. "Dude, you got me. I was the one moving the planchette." Leonardo glares at his brother before leaving the apartment.

Mona looks over at her boyfriend. "It wasn't you, was it?" She asks.

Raph shakes his head. "No. No, it wasn't." Raphael didn't want his brother to worry about a miscarriage, so he lied. He knew Leonardo could be angry with him, but that was a small price to pay.

**Woah.. Were they really talking to Tang Shen? Is there really going to be a miscarriage, and will Saki cause it? Please review, because I'm not updating till I get ten. Have a nice weekend! **

**-RaphSai03**


	44. Maybe It's Me

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! This chapter is pretty short, so sorry! Nonetheless, review and enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 44- Maybe It's Me **

**NO POV**

Raphael walks over to the Lair exit with Mona. "I'll see you later?" He questions his girlfriend. Mona nods. "Come over around 6:30, my parents want to have you over for dinner."

In the main room, Michelangelo begins cracking up. Donatello snorts and looks up at Mona. "Do your parents know who Raph is? Because, I'm pretty sure that if I were them I wouldn't invite him over for dinner." Don states with a smirk.

"Raph isn't that bad." Mona says quite defensively. Raphael chuckles. "Ya, I am."

"Not to me." Mona says mischievously. "Well that's because I love you." Raphael murmurs so only she can hear. Raphael Mona lean in, meeting each other halfway in a kiss. The couple locks lips and they mouth swiftly and gracefully against each other, begging for more.

Michelangelo makes a disgusted face and shouts, "Get a room!" To which Donatello chuckles.

Raphael and Mona pull apart. Mona's face is flushed, bright red; while Raphael's is filled with ferocity and anger, directed at his baby brother. Mike giggles.

"Well, see ya later." Mona waves goodbye at everyone before leaving the lair.

Raphael stalks over to the main room and plops down on his bean bag next to Donatello, who is sitting on the floor with his laptop on his lap. "Thanks for spoiling the kiss, Mike." Raphael says sarcastically with a scowl on his face.

Leonardo walks out of his old room with Karai at his side. Leo and Karai come by every day after school for about an hour to hang out.

"I don't understand how you do stuff like that! Kissing is gross." Mikey states his opinion as if it were the most obvious thing ever. When Michelangelo sees Leonardo and Karai walk into the room, he points one of three fingers at them. "And I don't know you two did that." He says, gesturing at Karai's stomach.

A couple months ago, literally right before Leonardo moved out of the lair and right after everyone found out Karai was pregnant, Michelangelo had gone around demanding answers to the question, "Where do babies come from?" Raph gave him the answer, and, needless to say, Mikey was scarred. He wouldn't make eye contact with anyone for a good week, and he refused to talk to girls and Leo for a month. Raphael found this all pretty hysterical, but changed his opinion when he got in trouble for scaring Mikey.

"We did it because we love each other, Mikey. I'm sure you love Kala." Leonardo says as he sits down on the bench, holding Karai's hand lovingly.

Michelangelo stops to think for a second before answering. Kala has been his girlfriend since December now, and they have kissed a few times. But their kisses were very short and meaningless, just a quick peck. As far as Mikey was concerned, their relationship was fine.

"Yeah, she's really funny and cute." He answers his older brother. Donatello and Leonardo exchange looks before the genius intersects in the conversation.

"Mikey, you know that there's more to loving someone than playing video games and eating pizza and telling jokes, right?" D double checks. Mikey nods slowly. "Yeah, 'course. But me and Kala like not being intimate."

Raphael focuses all of his attention on his little bro. "Is it both of you, or just you, Mikey?"

All night, those words stuck like glue in Michelangelo's head. Raphael was right... It was just him, not Kala. Kala probably wanted something better, and she deserved it. The youngest of the ninja quadruplets became determined to be a better boyfriend for his red haired girlfriend. Soon, he'll learn what it's like to _really_ be in love.

**LEO POV**

I watch my youngest brother as he quietly walks to his room. Everyone left in the room is occupied with their own activities. Karai is busy reading a book on pregnancy and how to make sure the baby is healthy (something she bought right after the Ouija incident, she can't seem to trust that it was just a sick prank Raphael played on us). Donatello is on his laptop, and Raphael is on his phone.

"You guys don't think we hurt Mikey's feelings, right?" I ask with a concerned tone. Karai just shrugs, not looking up from her book.

"He'll be fine." Raphael says with a roll of his eyes. "Shit! I didn't realize what time it was!" Raphael runs to his room, grabs his wallet and comes back, stopping just outside the sewer tunnels. He mumbles something and then turns to Donnie. "Don, I need $350, stat!" Raph demands.

Donatello glares at Raphael. "No, I am not giving you $350 unless it's for a good reason, which I'm positive it's not. Money doesn't grow on trees, you know." Me, Raph, and Karai all give Donnie a look is disagreement.

"Dude, you came up with the cure for the mutagen that mutated over half of the world, with your wallet we could make a money tree orchard." I nod in agreement with Raphael.

Donatello sighs and hands Raph some money. "Mind if I ask what you intend on doing with this cash?" Raphael grins down at Don. "Yes, I do mind." I watch as Raphael runs out of the lair merrily. "See us later dorks!" He shouts.

I shake my head is disapproval at my brother. "Oh, Raph." I mutter.

"What do you think the money's for?" Karai asks me.

Don answers for me. "Knowing Raphael, it's for some expensive pair of sunglasses that he'll only wear once." I chuckle. "True." I say in agreement.

**MIKEY POV**

It's been nearly week sense the words of "advise" that Raph gave me. I stand outside the door to Kala's apartment, trying to work up the courage to knock. I figured I'd wait till the weekend to ask her out, just in case she was busy after school; though that was probably just me stalling. _Come on, dude, just knock already! That's what Crognard would do! Crognard would open up the door and ask the girl out! _

I raise my hand but stop just short of the door. _Knock, knock, knock_, I tell myself eagerly. Why am I so scared? Is it because I'm afraid I'm not good enough for Kala, or because I'm afraid to kiss her? I shake my head in disapproval with myself. _Come on, Mike, Kala deserves an amazing relationship with an amazing guy who gives her amazing kisses, knock or leave. _

I knock.

The moment I spend waiting for someone to answer the door is filled with shaking hands and trembling legs. The flowers I have held in my hand are coated in sweat, but can easily be mistaken as water, to my luck.

Kala's oldest brother, Zak, opens the door. "Mike, dude!" Zak forms his hand into a fist, and I do the same. Our fists bump together and imitate an explosion.

"'Sup Zak! Your sis home?" I suddenly loosen up, feeling relaxed now that I'm with my best friend. Zak, Kala, and Dask are now my group. After getting detention with the first guys, I decided that my place was with these guys.

"Ya. Want me to get her?" I nod and watch Zak run into the apartment, looking for his sister. I straiten my posture and try to make myself look more presentable.

Kala runs to the door with an emerald green purse swung over her right shoulder. Her outfit it's beautiful, more than usual, if that's possible. She's wearing a black shirt tucked into a neon green skater skirt. She isn't wearing any leggings or tights, considering the fact that it's nearly 80 degrees outside. She wears light gray combat boots on her feet. Kala's hair has been curled and pulled into a high pony tail, being held up perfectly with hair spray. Her lips are coated in bright pink lipstick, and her cheeks have a hint of light brown blush on them. Eyeliner outlines Kala's blue eyes, and mascara makes it noticeable. The girl in front of me is breathtakingly beautiful. Some might say sexy, I might say sexy, if I weren't so afraid.

"Kala...you look amazing." I compliment, looking my girlfriend up and down. _Girlfriend_. How is this girl my girlfriend?

"Thanks, Mikey. You look pretty cute yourself." Kala says, eyeing the bow tie I have around my neck. I smile at her sheepishly. "So, why'd you come by?"

"Oh, ya! I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out?" I purpose the idea. Kala nods. "Course! Where'd you have in mind?" She asks with a tilted head.

I smirk mischievously at my girlfriend. "You'll see."

**What's Mikey's idea? Where's he gonna take Kala? And what did Raphael do with the money Donatello gave him? Please review! **

**-RaphSai03**


	45. Real Love

**Chapter 45 everyone! Just to let you know, this story is nearing an end. Don't panic, though, cause there will be a sequel! Please review and enjoy this short chapter ;)**

Chapter 45- Real Love

**MIKEY POV**

I open the car door for Kala and guide her out of the car so she doesn't run into anything. As soon as we got into the car, I tied a blindfold around her eyes so she wouldn't be able to see the surprise. We were in the car for about 2 hours, and we're finally here.

I took my new orange Lamborghini **(A/N: First person to guess what 'Orange Lamborghini' is from will get spoilers) **and sent Kala's brothers a text informing them that I'll drop her off at her house Sunday afternoon. They easily agreed, and ordered us to have fun. I laughed at the texts back.

Now, I hold Kala's hand as I lead her to the backyard of April's old farmhouse; of which I had lived in for three months after the Kraang invasion. No one lives here anymore, so I figured I'd put it to some good use by holding a date here. In the back yard, I have an old wooden table set up with lanterns lighting up the yard. There's a vase of orchids in the center of our table, with two plates sitting on one of those fancy metal plates with the top.

I order Kala to sit down, and when she does, I untie her Blindfold. Her eyes light up as they adjust to their surroundings, becoming aware of the beauty of the sight that I led her to. I smile at the image in front of me. My girl, Kala, is grinning from ear to ear as she marvels at the landscape unfolding around her. Fireflies fly around, blinking their natural lights.

"Mikey... This is amazing." Kala looks up at me with her blue eyes shinning with joy. A grin down at her, "Thanks."

I walk around the table, sitting across from Kala. I take the curved top off of our plates, revealing two beautiful plates, decorated neatly with four pancakes on each plate, covered in syrup. Kala shrieks in joy. "Pancakes are my favorite!" I chuckle at my girlfriends perkiness. "And that, my friend, is why I made them."

I raise my fork, and cling it against Kala's. "Bon appétit!" I say and we both dig in. Refreshed moans escape our mouths.

**KALA POV**

After the main course, Michelangelo brought out an Oreo pie. Just like the Pancakes, it was scrumptious. The chocolatey sensation was amazing and crunched under my teeth. The whipped cream was delicate and rich, obviously not store bought.

"Where did you get this stuff?" I asked in an astonished tone.

"I made it all myself." Mikey responded with pride.

Once we were finished, Mikey took me into the large farmhouse; of which, he had informed me, belonged to April's grandfather. Mike ran out to his car and came back with a brand new set of pajamas for me, which I took gratefully and changed into. I found my boyfriend sitting on the couch, staring at a blank television. I sit down next to him and rest my head against his shoulder. "Why did you take me here?" I ask suddenly.

Mikey is silent. He holds my hand studying my fingers carefully. "Because... I want to be a better boyfriend. For you." His voice is small, a whisper, barely hearable.

My eyes widen at Michelangelo's response. A better boyfriend? What is he talking about? "Mike, you're already an amazing boyfriend. You don't have to make me food and take me on mini vacations to make me like you." I say with a frown.

"But, I don't kiss you. Or hug you. I refuse to make any physical contact with you and I only play video games and eat pizza with you. You deserve better than that." I guess what he's saying makes sense. I do sorta wish there was more physical attraction with us, but if that makes him uncomfortable, then I don't want to.

"Mikey, if you don't want to do that stuff..." I trail off, not knowing how to finish. I am honestly speechless right now. Why didn't Mikey just tell me that this is how he felt?

"But I do! I want to change and mature and be better. Because... I love you, Kala. And I want to give you real love." Suddenly, his lips are on mine. It isn't a quick peck, either. It's a smooth, passionate kiss that makes me want more. I moan his name against his lips.


	46. Caught

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 46- Caught

**KARAI POV**

I lay down on the couch, engrossed in the comedy TV show, Impractical Jokers. I watch this show a lot now because it gives me something to do after school and when Leonardo is with his family. The show keeps me occupied and definitely provides laughs.

It's mid April and I'm 26 weeks (6 months) pregnant. My bump is pretty big now and it gets in the way of things a lot. But there are some good things about it.

For example, we get out of school in a month and a half and then I'm done and never have to go again. Me and Leonardo agreed that I'd stay home with our child while he went to school and college to get a degree. In the mean time before he has a profession, he'll just work at his fathers dojo. Even if we don't have a lot of money, I still get money from my father, who I haven't heard from in nearly a year. Do I miss him? No. Do I wish he hadn't abandoned me? No. Do I wish I'd have gone back to Japan with him? No. Because then I wouldn't be where I am now.

Another bright side about have a big stomach is that in moments like these when I'm watching tv and eating a snack, I can simply rest my food on my bump. It really helps and it's comfortable.

I hear my phone ring in my room, so I stand up and walk to it. I'm surprised to see that the caller is my father. Hesitantly, I answer.

"Hello? Father?" I question.

"Hello, Karai. How have you been?" I shudder at my fathers rough voice. It's been awhile since I've heard it, and I don't ever wanna hear it again.

"Fairly well." I answer as calmly as possible. My hands begin to shake. Why did he call me?

"Well, then, mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"No, I would not mind." I can feel my heart beat quicken and sweat begins to slide down my face.

"Stockman informed me that he's been receiving many medical bills from your account. He looked into the files and found that you are pregnant. Care to explain?" My fathers voice is sharp and deadly, harmful enough to kill.

"Shortly after you left I found a man that I love and that loves me. Stuff happened and I accidentally became pregnant." Lies, lies, lies. I'm such a liar. But, I have to lie if I want to keep my relationship with Leonardo.

"Who is the father? What is the gender? What will the child's name be?" Questions upon questions escape my fathers venomous lips.

"Girl, we intend on naming her Sakura," Woah, I said that without even thinking, guess Leo wins. "And the father's name is Brian Quinn." I honestly just claimed that my child's father has the same name as my favorite person on Impractical Jokers, but I don't really care.

"Hm.. I will have to visit soon. As for right now, I must go. Goodbye, Karai."

"Goodbye, Father." I hang up and crawl into my bed. Tears sting my eyes as I try to fall asleep. I don't respond to any of Leonardo's questions when he arrives home; which seems to piss him off. But I'm too scared to speak.

**LEO POV**

I watch Raphael as he once again leaves the lair with a large black case at his side. I turn on my phone and text Mona, letting her know that he's on his way up. For the past 3 weeks Raphael has been leaving the lair around this time and always comes back 2 hours later.

Mona has been noticing it too. We've set up plans, like Mona taking Raph to her place while I go into his room and try to open the case he always cries with him when he leaves, but it's locked and I can't find the key. Knowing him, though, he probably keeps the key in his pockets at all times.

So, to figure out what exactly is in the case and where Raphael is going, we're going to try attacking him in another direction. Quite literally, actually.

Mona responds to my text, saying, "K, start following him and I'll be up here waiting."

As directed I start following my brother, as silently as possible. It's times like these where being a ninja comes in handy. Also, it's nice how Raphael can't sense me behind him like I would be able to.

Raphael climbs up the ladder and into the alley, where, judging by the yell that escapes his throat, he is coughs by Mona. I run forward and up the ladder, finding myself watching Mona kissing Raphael deeply, reaching into his pocket for the key to his mysterious box. Wasn't part of the plan for her to kiss him... But whatever works.

Mona tosses the key and I grab it before it can fall on the ground. Raphael and Mona pull apart, Raphael giving Mona a confused look. "What was that for?"

"We just needed something." That's when Raphael turns around, sharp eyes resting on me. I wave the key in the air.

"Give that the hell back!" Raphael yells, lunging forward. Mistake that was, he left his case unguarded.

I dodged his attempt at knocking me down and race over to the case, quickly unlocking it. What's hidden inside shocks me.

**MONA POV**

My eyes widen as I pull out my boyfriends secret possession. A guitar.

"You've been sneaking out to get guitar lessons?" I ask in disbelief.

Raphael nods slowly, clearly embarrassed. I laugh and Leonardo joins me. My angry boyfriend stomps over and rips the instrument out of my hands, shoving it back in the box. "You don't have to make fun of me." He growls as he stomps off, probably to his lessons.

I look over and smirk at Leonardo.

**Well, both Karai and Raphael were caught! Sorry for the short chapter. The next should be longer or at least more interesting. Review!**

**-RaphSai03**


	47. Complications

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. I am actually in a really good mood right now, so I'm gonna say that who ever leaves review 150 gets spoilers! But there's a catch, you have to leave the review before I post the next chapter. Only another six and then someone gets a bunch of spoilers! Woah! Now I'm excited! XD Enjoy and Review.**

Chapter 47- Complications

**DONNIE POV**

"No, no you don't understand. I need the apartment now. Like, right now!" I order into my phone. "Are you absolutely positive that it's ready to be turned into a living space? It meets all of the standards? The penthouse is as clean as possible?" I question.

I've been on the phone with these people for the past three hours. These people are real-estate agents. I've been trying to purchase a large penthouse for us all to move into, that way we don't have to live in the dirty sewers any longer.

"Everything is perfect. We can have a moving truck delivered to you pronto. What's your address?" The man on the other side of the line asks.

"Er- uh, actually, can you just have one delivered to the alleyway between Bleaker and Eastside?" I question.

"Uh-huh. We'll have it there in a bit. Just drive it over to the apartment and drop it off when you're done."

"Thanks." I say as I hang up. I let out a sigh of relief and look around at the boxes around me. The kitchen is basically empty. Sure, the fridge and oven and counters are still here, but everything is packed into boxes.

I walk out into the main room. Raphael is sitting on the bench with Mona on his lap. They talk quietly and Raphael presses sweet kisses to her lips and neck and check every so often. Leonardo is in his old room with Karai.

Last night Karai and Leonardo stayed over here instead of at their place. Late at night, when I was on my laptop in the kitchen, Leonardo walked in. I looked up and closed my computer.

"What's up?" I ask, studying his tired expression carefully.

"I don't know. I just couldn't sleep." Leonardo said as he sat down on the stool across from me.

"Mind if I ask you a questions?"

"You just did." I shake my head as my older brother chuckles. "Why did you and Karai stay over tonight?" I ask.

Leonardo turns serious. He looks down at his hands which are linked together by his fingers. "I-I don't know. Earlier after eating dinner I asked Karai when she wanted to go to bed and she said that we should come stay here for the night. I asked why and she said that it would be nice to help you guys pack everything. But I know that there's more than just that. I think she's scared of something.. I just don't know what." Leonardo confessed.

I sit up a little straighter and fold my arms. I think back to what Leonardo had told me a couple weeks ago. He had described what happened while him, Karai, Mona and Raphael had used the Ouija board.

"Maybe she's afraid of a miscarriage?" I suggest.

Leonardo shakes his head. "No, I don't think so. She was fine up until a couple days ago. I came back home and she was curled up in our bed. She wouldn't talk to me and didn't say a word for two days. I think something happened between the time she got home from school and when I came home." Leonardo explains further.

"What if while you were gone, Shen came? Maybe she did something to Karai?" I ask. _Ya, that's gotta be it_.

"I told you, it was just Raphael playing a sick prank." Leonardo argues.

"Huh. Well, I'm stumped. I really don't know, Leo. Sorry." I apologize. Leo shakes off my apology. "It's not your fault. I'm just as clueless as you are. Anyway, I'm gonna try to go back to bed. Don't stay up too late, Don." My brother advises. I chuckle at his remark. "Yes sir."

I went to bed last night thinking about the conversation I had with Leo. What could it be? What is troubling my soon-to-be-sister-in-law?

**MIKEY POV**

"But I don't wanna leave! I love the lair." I pout as Donnie and Raph literally drag my out of my former room.

"We already went over this, we are humans now. Well, treated like humans, anyhow. Humans live above ground, not below. Don bought us a very nice penthouse where you will have your own room and a yard in the back. Now, can you just stand the hell up and walk already?!" Raphael says in a fed-up tone.

"Raph's right. Not to mention how incredibly unsanitary it is for us to live down here." Donatello points out. I giggle as Raphael kicks D in the shins.

My arms hurt from being dragged, but I will not leave my lair. Not even if my life depended on it. Not even if-

"Ya know, Mike, I'm sure Kala would think you're a lot more grown up if you lived in a penthouse." Mona points out. Within a swing of my nunchucks, I'm up and ready to move. "Let's go!" I say as I skip to the exit.

When it comes to Kala, I'll do whatever makes her happy. I love her and she deserves the best boyfriend in the universe. And because I can't turn into Crognard, I have decided to be the next best thing; mature and responsible.

Our mini vacation last weekend was a blast! Kala had a lot of fun, and so did I. I don't think I've ever had a better idea.

**KARAI POV**

I hold onto Leonardo's arm as he carries a box to the moving van. He glances over at me. "Karai, can you let go of my arm?" He asks.

I don't look at him, I just hold onto his strong arms. "No." I respond.

Leonardo let's out a sigh and sets the box he was carrying down on the ground. He then takes my hands off of his arms and holds onto them instead. He tries to look me in the eyes but a look away at the alley wall next to us. "Karai, look at me." I don't even bother responding. He won't like my answer, anyway, so why waste my breath?

I'm surprised by my fiancé's next action. He takes right hand and places it under my chin, forcing me to look at him. His beautiful, dark blue eyes are filled with passion and concern. "What's wrong?" He asks me in a calm, soothing tone.

I shake my head slightly. "What if...what if my dad finds out?" I ask him, thinking back to the phone call I had received.

"He won't. I promise." Leo states surly. I shake my head a little harder this time. "No, Leonardo, you don't understand. He _will_ find out. He always does. And when he does, he'll kill us and our child." _Miscarriage_... It wasn't Raphael spelling out the words. I knew it the whole time. The only one who Raphael had fooled was his brother. Leo will buy nearly anything you say. Including this.

I know what's going to happen. My father will come to "visit." He'll find out Leo's name _isn't_ Brian Quinn as I proclaimed, but instead is Leonardo Hamato. And when he finds out...he'll kill me, Leo, and Sakura. Unless...unless I survive. And Leo does. Then we would have to live in the shake of knowing that our daughter had died before birth. Oh, I need answers. I need to find out how to prevent this from happening. I have to.

"That's isn't going to happen, Karai. I'm serious. We're fine. Okay?" I can tell what Leo is getting impatient with me. I don't care, though. I have ever right to be scared. _I'm scared...?_ Well, that's a first.

"You know, you could at least show a little compassion." I shove Leonardo's hands away from me and walk towards where our car is parked. I take the keys out of my back pocket.

"Karai, stop." Leonardo grabs my arms and stops me. I whip around to face him. Behind Leo, his brothers and Mona are staring in silence at the seen unraveling before them. "What do you want me to do about this?"

I look back into his eyes for a split second and then I study his face. He's never been very good at letting me be angry. He always finds away to give in and give me what I want. "Protect me and our child. With your dear life." I whisper in a serious tone.

"I wouldn't do otherwise, even if my life depended on it." Leonardo replies.

"Also, if you have to choose between me and our child, the child survives." My tone is dead serious. I _am_ dead serious.

It's as if Leonardo doesn't understand what I said. He stares at me with a blank expression. "But.. Karai.." He trails off.

"Promise." I hiss in a threatening tone.

"I promise." Leo says with a quivering voice. I walk away, satisfied with my fiancé's response.

**RAPH POV**

Well, the apartment looks nice. We just finished setting up the living room. Kala and April came over to help, and with everyone here, it went by fast. Don dropped out about an hour ago because on of the scientists he's working with called or something. We finished with out him, and hell does the place look nice. Right now, Father is in the kitchen preparing iced coffees for everyone with April, Don is in the office, and everyone else is in the living room. Mikey and Kala are sitting one of our new couches, and Karai and Leo are sitting on the other. Me and Mona are sitting on the floor, at Karai and Leo's feet. I have my guitar on my lap, studying the curves and designs. "Play something." Mona says quietly.

I look at my girlfriend with a confused look. "What?" I ask for a song request.

"Play.. Little Talks, by Of Monsters and Men." Mona responds. "Alright." I say with a shrug.

I play the intro and listen as Mona's sweet voice sings the first few lines.

"I don't like walking around this old and empty house."

Mona's singing voice is clear and penetrating. I smile and continue to pluck my black and white guitar.

I'm surprised to hear my only older brother take the next set of lines, turning the song into the duet it was made to be.

"So hold my hand I'll walk with you my dear."

My brothers voice is just how I remember it being six and a half months ago at the Halloween party; smooth and brilliant. I learned a lot about my brother since starting school. I've learned that he not only has an amazing voice, but he can also paint just like the dead man he was named after. I guess it's just a thing with the name.

"The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake." Mona sings pleasantly.

"It's the house telling you to close your eyes."

Mona turns up the volume of her words. "And some days I can't even dress myself."

"It's killing me to see you this way!" Leonardo adds an extension to the word 'way.' Making it hold longer than in the original song.

And in perfect harmony, Leo and Mona join for a line. "'Cause though the truth my vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."

Mikey and Kala decide to shout the three 'Hey's and then it's to the second verse.

"There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back." After Mona's words, Donnie peaks his head out from his office. "Can you guys shut up? I'm on the phone!" He hisses before shutting the door again. I pluck my guitar strings a little quieter.

"Well tell her that I miss our little talks." Leonardo's singing voice replies to Mona's lyrical call.

"Soon it will be over and buried with our past." There isn't even a pauses between Mona's line and Leonardo's.

"We used to play outside when we were young and full of life and full of love."

April and any father step out of the kitchen, each carrying a tray of iced coffees. They both sit down, April on the floor in front of Mikey and my father in the recliner. Both sit quietly, listening to my play and Mona and Leonardo sing.

"Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right."

"Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear!" Once again, Leonardo adds an accented tune to the final word; dear.

They join together once again. "Don't listen to a word I say. The screams all sound the same. Though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."

The song quiets down a bit and the pace slows, and it's Mona's turn to steal a few lines to herself. "You're gone, gone, gone away, I watched you disappear, All that's left is the ghost of you. Now we're torn, torn, torn apart, There's nothing we can do. Just let me go we'll meet again soon. Now wait, wait, wait for me. Please hang around

I'll see you when I fall asleep!" Mona's voice dynamics rise with the last two sentences.

Leonardo and Mona repeat the chorus three times, and then the song ends. A round of applause replaces the sweet tune. Along with an angry Donatello.

"What the shell, you guys! I was on an important business call and I could barely hear my co-worker because you guys were being so loud!" Donnie shouts at us in an angry tone.

"Chillax, dude. We were just havin' a little fun." Mikey says in our defense.

"And I was trying to work so we can afford this apartment! Ugh, why can't you guys just be serious for once?" Donatello stomps off, complaining about how loud and obnoxious we are. Everyone flinches as he slams the office door shut.

April stands up and starts towards the room caging her angry boyfriend. "I'll go talk to him." She says volunteeringly.

My father turns towards us. "You three should enter the talent show they are holding in time square. You'd have a month to prepare, if you start soon. The first place prize is a free trip to Hawaii. I guarantee you will win."

Everyone's face lights up at the answer. "That would be so much fun!" Mona exclaims.

"Ya, and if we win we really can have our wedding in Hawaii." Leonardo says in an excited tone to Karai.

A plan starts to form in my head. Mona could sing, I can play lead guitar. Leonardo can play bass and back up sing, Mikey could play the drums. Donnie could play piano...

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I have it all planned out!" I explain my plan to the others, and everyone agrees.

"I can help with costumes. I'm sure April would help, as well." Kala announces.

Mona looks up at me. "Alright genius, you have us hooked. Now, what's the song?"

"Freakshow, by Skillet."

**APRIL POV**

I slip into the office and approach my frustrated lover. His back is turned to me as he stares out the window, looking out at the city lit up around us. I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my chin on his shoulder. "You okay?" I ask in a whisper.

Donatello sighs and turns around so he is facing me. "No, I'm really not." His voice sounds defeated and it pains me to see him like this. "I'm just so stressed out right now."

"Wanna talk about it?" I suggest. Donnie nods and sits down in the chair in front of the desk, while I sit in front of him on top of the desk. "So, what's stressing you out so much?"

"Everything, April. I just-Ugh! I don't even know anymore. I guess it's just everything with work and not being in school...it's really a long story." Donatello says as he looks down at his three-fingered hands in his lap.

"Donnie, I am your girlfriend and I demand you to tell me this really long story leading to the reason you are stressed out." I order playfully. Don looks up at me and chuckles. _There's my boy. _

"Alright, I guess it started a couple months ago when I was taken out of school early so I could get the job. I know that any other person would be happy to get out of school early and to get a really good job like mine, but I honestly want to go back to school.

"It's always been my dream to go to classes and have a locker and take tests and study for exams. So I was really excited when I got the chance to go. Then, only four short months later, I was pulled out.

"Work is great; I guess. I mean, sure, I get to work with some of the smartest people in the world! It's amazing! They look up to _me_, April! I'm 16 and they're older. Way older. It's really cool, really cool.

"But work has changed me. A lot. I used to hang out with my brothers more and I wasn't constantly worrying about finances and lack of chemicals used to make retromutagen. And I didn't yell at my family, either. Did you see me out there?! I practically chewed their heads off. They're probably mad at me. Or scared. Or they hate me." I frown. Why hasn't he said anything about how he feels like this?

"Don, they're your family. They love you. Just as much as you love them and me. Just as much as I love you." I press a kiss to my boyfriends lips.

"Thanks, April. I really needed that." Donatello says with a small smile.

"So did I. So did I."

**Well, there's the chapter! The guys are all moved in and it looks like they will be participating in a talent show. Please review! RaphSai03, over and out**.


	48. Convincing

**No one got the spoilers! Uh, we were only two reviews away, guys! Hmpf, guess it just wasn't meant to be.. But what is meant to be is you guys reading the latest installment. Read and review!**

Chapter 48- Convincing

**RAPHAEL POV**

"No! Nu-uh! I'm not doing it. No way, no how!" Donatello shouts in denial. I stomp around the house, following him as he try's to work despite my distraction.

"Don, all we're asking of you is for you to do the talent show with us. All ya have ta do is play a keyboard for a short, 4 minute song. It ain't that hard." I say in a frustrated tone. It's been nearly 40 minutes since this argument began. I've considered just beaten' a "yes" outta him, but decided to play nice.

Donnie scrambles through a set of drawers and pulls out a stapler. I tap my barefoot impatiently against the hard wood flooring as my little brother staples a series of papers together. "And I'm saying no." A sigh of frustration escapes me, urging Donnie to continue. "Raph, I'm sorry but with everything going on with work and the new apartment and you guys in school, it'd just be hard to find time for things." My brother stands back up and walks out of the office and into the kitchen. I follow close behind with clenched fists, stomping feet and gritted teeth.

"Donatello Hamato! Stop walking right now!" I order in a yell. Donnie immediately stops what he's doing and turns around to face me. "We are your brothers, we love you. Lately you've been a little..._distant_. Yeah, distant. All we want is for you to put your work aside for a second." I motion in the air to make it look like my shoving something to the side. "And to do this talent show with us." I motion to my chest with both hands. Donnie folds his arms and rolls his eyes. "If you say no I swear to god..." I threaten.

"No." That's it, I've had it! I lunge forward and press Donnie up against the wall. I'm nose to nose with him; well, nose to snout, actually. I snarl at him as he looks at me with frightened eyes. My snarl soon turns into an evil grin. I open my mouth to say something, but someone beats me to it.

"Raph, let go of Donnie." Leonardo orders dully from somewhere behind me.

"You ain't my leader anymore, Fearless." I say through gritted teeth.

"You're right, I'm not your leader anymore. But I know where dad is. I can go tell him about this." Leonardo threatens. I shove Donnie once more before letting him go and stomping off to my new bedroom. Leonardo follows me and I slam the door in his face; literally.

"Raph, please open the door." Leonardo asks calmly.

I cross my arms and scowl as I glare at the room around me. My stuff has been unpacked and arranged in my room where I like it. It's nice.

"Please walk away from the door." I answer back with a snap.

"Raph, we need to talk." Leonardo tries. I sigh. Is he that stupid? You'd think he'd learn by now. Course, he's never been too good at learnin' from his mistakes.

"Leo, you need to stop. I don't wanna talk to ya'. So go away." I yell through the door.

"Please open the door. Please. I promise I'll leave if you ask me to." Huh, must be pretty damn desperate if he's sayin' that.

I stand up and unlock the door. Leonardo opens it and walks into my room as I sit down on my bed, my elbows resting on my knees as I lean over the bed. "What did ya wanna talk about?" I ask as calmly as I possibly can.

"What was that thing about? With Donnie?" I look up at my older brother. My eyes meet his as he leans against my tall, near-empty bookshelf. His hands are in his pockets and one of his legs is bent so that his foot is against the bookshelf; the other foot rests on the floor.

"He doesn't wanna do the talent show with us." I respond. Leonardo nods and walks towards me. My brother sits down next to me on my bed, looking at me with curiosity in his navy blue eyes.

"Why is it that big of deal? I'm sure April or Kala would be willing to play his part." Leo suggests but I shake my head. "No. No, it has to Donnie."

"Why?"

I let out a sigh. "Because, he's our brother. He never does anything with us anymore. The only thing he cares about these days is work. Gah! He won't even eat dinner with us anymore! He's always in that damn office of his." I complain. "I guess I just figured that he'd wanna do it with us. With his family." I admit in shame. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up for useless shit like this. Pointless, it is.

"Ya, Donnie was been a little independent lately." Leonardo agrees. "A little?" I question.

Leo chuckles and corrects himself. "A lot." I grin at him correcting himself. "Hm, maybe if you tell Donnie what you think of this situation then he'll do it with us."

I snort. "You know me, Leo. I ain't good at sharin' my feelings. Maybe you should talk to him about it. Something tells me he'll listen to you more than me." I suggest.

Leonardo nods, considering my proposal. "Okay, I'll talk to him. Just, promise you'll be nice." I place a hand on my chest playfully. "I swear." Leonardo chuckles and leaves the room.

**DONNIE POV**

I sit across from Leonardo at our new wood dining table. My fingers impatiently tap against the glossy surface, the light from the ceiling lamp above us reflecting onto the table. Leonardo types something on his phone and then turns it off, laying it gave down on the table.

"So, do you mind if I ask you something?" It's about time I've been waiting for him to say something for what seems like eternity! Course, an eternity is a lot longer than how long I've really been waiting, which is probably about 3.7 minutes...

"Sure. Ask away." I might regret this, but I'm curious as to what he wants to know.

"Raphael said you refuse to do the talent show with us. Why is that?" I let out a sigh of exhaustion as the question gets comprehended in my already tired brain. This again? Seriously?

"I don't know. I guess it's just everything from work to the apartment to dating April... I'm just so busy! I barely have time to sleep every day, let alone do a talent show. I just wouldn't have the time." I explain to Leonardo, adding a shrug at the end.

"Well, do you want to do the talent show?" I nod my head fast. "110%." I say.

"Okay, well, you are the leader of all of those scientists. If you want a day off or something I'm pretty sure you can just take one." My eyes widen in sudden realization. Why didn't I think of that...?

"Leo! You're right! How did I not realize that before? Oh, you're genius! Ya know, I'll do the talent show!" I exclaim everything fast and all at once. I jump out of my chair and race to my office, writing down I note to remind me to call for days off whenever I need them. Man, why didn't I think of this?

**KARAI POV**

I ring the doorbell of Mona's apartment and wait for her to answer. I turn on my phone to read the time. 3:42. Perfect; her parents shouldn't be home for another 2 hours and her brother won't be home for an hour. That should give me enough time.

I hear the door being unlocked from the other side and I slide my phone into my back pocket. Mona opens the door and I immediately slip into the living space. "Hello to you too." Mona says sarcastically with a roll of her eyes, closing the door behind me.

"Sorry to just barge in, but this is the only time Leonardo isn't home and I need as much time possible to get done what I have to." I explain with shaky words. I really don't want to do this, but I must.

"And what is it that you need to do?" Mona asks curiously.

Here it goes, confession time.

**Haha, cliff hanger. Hopefully that will wake everyone up! So, what do you guys think Karai is going to do? Why can't Leonardo be around for it? Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Review and I will update sooner!**

**-RaphSai03**


	49. Fear

**Thanks for the amazing reviews! I think you guys are my most loyal viewers, so thank you! Please enjoy and please review. Please, thanks you.**

Chapter 49- Fear

**KARAI POV**

"And what is it that you need to do?" Mona's voice was shaky and her hands shook slightly at her sides.

"I need to ask Tang Shen a few things, and your Ouija board just so happens to be the only way for me to get to her." I explain.

"Karai, you heard Raphael, it was just him moving the-"

"Mona, the only person who believed that shit was my boyfriend. Now, can I please use your board?" I don't mean to be so demanding, I really don't, but there are some things I need to know.

Mona gives me a weirded out a look and mumbles an "okay" and walks off to her room to fetch the supernatural board. I check my phone for any new messages, and see that I have none. I turn off my phone and out it back in my pocket.

"Why exactly do you need to get in contact with Shen?" Mona asks curiously as she sets the board up on the dining room table. I walk over to her and sit down across from her at the table. "Because, I'm worried for my child. If what Shen said is true, that I'll have a miscarriage, then I need to know how I can prevent it." I explain further. Mona sets the planchette in the center of the board and folds her arms across her chest, leaning back in her chair. She gazes at me and I begin to feel a bit anxious. Why can't we just get on with the damn board already?

"But what if there is no way of preventing it?" I roll my eyes at Mona's suggestion.

"There's always a way, Mona. Can we just do this already?" Mona lets out a sigh of defeat and we both place two hands on the planchette. "_As friends we gather, hearts are true, spirits near, we call to you_." We chant and slim the planchette in a circle, twice. I ask the first question.

"Tang Shen, are you here?" Me and Mona both look around the room as if we expect to see someone. How stupid of us.

The planchette jerks over to the top left corner.

**YES**

Me and Mona exchange hopeful looks.

Alright, what to ask next... Hm, it wouldn't hurt to double-check.

"Am I going to have a miscarriage?" I ask.

**YES**

"Can she prevent it?" Mona asks with hope and anxiousness.

**NO**

"What?! How am I gonna have a miscarriage? What is the cause?" I demand angrily. How the hell can I not prevent it?!

**S-A-K-I**

"My father? What is he going to do?" My voice is trembling but I attempt to stay strong. _No...no...no...no...no...no..._

**S-A-K-I**

"What the hell is Saki going to do?" Mona's tone is infuriated, she isn't going to waste any time with this bullshit, I can tell by the flare in her eyes. The planchette answers with the same word, Saki. No matter what question we ask, Saki is the answer.

"GIVE US AN ANSWER OTHER THAN SAKI!" Mona shouts at the board.

The planchette is still for a moment, but soon launches back into motion.

**L-O-O-K-B-E-H-I-N-D-Y-O-U**

Mona and I exchange looks of unease. My heart races, my fingers tremble, my teeth chatter, and heard spins.

I lift the planchette off of the board and pull it close to my face, my eye looking through the glass made window. They say that you can see the other side when you look through the "portal," but I've never been sure if I believe it. Well, guess it's time to discover the difference between make-believe and reality.

With the planchette to my face, I turn, looking around the room for signs of a deceased woman. I look behind Mona, but she isn't there. Behind you behind you behind you behind you behind you.

I look behind me.

**MONA POV**

My breaths shallow as I watch Karai gaze around the room, looking through the planchette. I may not be able to see any supernatural activity, but I sure as hell can sense it. Karai looks behind me and doesn't seem to see anything, because she just a moves on to another spot. But then something happens. My moms favorite vase gets knocked to the floor from behind Karai. Pieces of the glass fly everywhere, and I know instantly that I'll get in a lot of trouble when my parents come home from work.

Karai turns, looking in the area of where the vase had shattered, and I scream escapes her throat. The bloodcurdling sound echoes around the apartment and Karai drops the planchette on the floor.

I stand up and race around the table. I grab the planchette and looks through it. What I see is gruesome, I don't blame Karai for screaming.

Shen stands in the corner, half of her face has no skin on it, just skull. Her hair is burnt and there are missing patches all over her head. Her nightgown is stained with blood and her left foot is hanging on by a thread of skin. Her chocolate eyes stare deep into my soul, and she walks forward. Well, levitates forward is more like it.

I let out a scream and grab Karai's hand. The two of us dart out of the apartment and out to my car. We're both panting, shaking in fear of what just happened. "Was that seriously her?!" I ask as I begin to drive. I don't even know where I'm going, at the moment. I just want to get away from that...that thing.

"Yes. Though, she has much more beautiful in her living days." Karai responds somewhat calmly.

"How did she die again?"

"Fire." Karai looks at me." My father burned the Hamato's house down, killing both Shen and Miwa."

I think back to the story I had been told a few weeks ago. _Saki had been in love with Shen, who fell for Yoshi. Saki sought out revenge, by killing his former brothers wife and child..._

"Who's your mother?" I ask. I'd never thought about until now, but is Saki isn't married and he loved Shen, then how did he have a child within the same year of killing Miwa and Shen?

"Her name was Lotus. She loved my father, but left after she found out about Shen. She couldn't stand the fact that her husband had murdered two innocents, and she was heartbroken that he lied to her about loving her. My mother took off one night, and we never saw her again. Though, I've heard rumors that she moved back to her hometown up in the mountains." Lotus... A beautiful name. A lotus is a Japanese water lily, a flower that is cherished back in Karai's original home.

"Have you ever tried contacting her?" I question. I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard, I mean the government knows where every person is located. Maybe finding Karai's mother would be good for her.

"No. She left me with my father, I don't think I'd be able to look her in the face." Karai looks out her window, and the car is silent the rest of the ride.

I park in the driveway of the Hamato's penthouse, and me Karai walk into the house without even knocking. Raphael gets annoyed when I knock or ring the doorbell. "You're a part of the family now, you can just come and go as you please." He tells me every time he had to answer the door.

I walk in behind Karai and we find everyone in the living room. Everyone meaning Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello. Leonardo isn't here.

"Hey Mona, hey Karai." Mikey greets us without looking away from the TV.

"Mona, I thought you were too busy studying or somethin' to hang out!" Raphael stands up and walks over to me.

"I was, but then Karai came over and..something happened." Before Raphael could demand what that something was, which I knew he was going to do, Leonardo walks out of the kitchen with a stern look on his face.

"Karai, you said you were going to be at home, resting." Leonardo says. Raphael rolls his eyes in an annoyed manner. He's told me about how demanding and in control Leo likes to be, and how much it annoys him.

"I had to get some answers. If you could just listen to what we have to tell you-" Leonardo cuts Karai off mid-sentence.

"What answers? What were you guys doing?" Me and Karai exchange looks and I answer Leonardo's question.

"We talked to Tang Shen."

"What? How? What is going on here." Mr. Hamato walks out of his room wearing a slightly hopeful slightly confused look.

"We used a Ouija board and got in contact with her. She also told me a few things. Kinda useless but kinda not." Karai answers.

Mr. Hamato nods and sits down in the recliner chair. Me and Karai sit next to Raphael on the couch, and Leonardo stands behind us with his hands on Karai's shoulders.

"What exactly did my wife tell you, Karai?"

"That I would have a miscarriage." A pause. When Karai continues, her voice is smaller. Full of fear and disbelief. "Caused by my father."

"That isn't possible. Ouija boards don't work, it had to have been one of you moving the planchette around." Leonardo exclaims in disbelief.

Raphael and I exchange looks of unease, both of us sensing the tension that is growing rather quickly in this large room full of a usually happy family.

"No, Leo, neither of us were moving it, Shen was. Just like a couple weeks ago when we did it, it wasn't Raph, it was Shen. I saw her, with my very own eyes, Leo. Why can't you just believe me in this?" Karai's voice is pleading and helpless. She _needs_ Leonardo to believe her.

"Because, it just isn't reasonable. Ghosts aren't real, when you die you go to heaven or hell, not earth." Leonardo turns around and walks towards the door. He turns back and looks at his fiancé. "I'm going home, you coming?"

Karai shakes her head. "No, I'll just have Mona drop me off later or something." Karai runs her fingers through her hair.

Leonardo lingers at the door for a moment, but leaves soon after with a sigh following him out the door.

**LEO POV**

It's been three hours since I came home and Karai isn't answering my texts or calls. I texted Raphael and asked if Karai was still over there and he told me yes. _"Why isn't she responding to my texts?" _I asked my brother. _"She's pissed at you, I'd be surprised if she even came home, let alone texts you back" _was his response.

I pace around the house, angry with myself for what I said earlier. I may not believe that Karai and Mona actually confected Shen, but I shouldn't have yelled at Karai like that, especially not in front of everyone. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't come home.

I sit down on the couch and turn on the tv. The news comes on and I don't switch the channel, I don't really care what's on, I just need something to help me get Karai not being home off of my mind. A segment about a missing puppy finding it's way to Alabama comes on, and I begin to think, forming an idea based off of this. What if I get Karai a puppy? Or a kitten? Something to make her feel a little better? If what she says is true, that there will be a miscarriage, then a pet will make her feel happier; hopefully. And if there isn't a miscarriage, which there most likely won't be, then she'll at least she'll have someone here with her while I'm at school or work.

Karai is going to school for the next two weeks, then school will be out. Next year Karai will be staying home with our child while I go to school and eventually get a full time job. A pet will keep her company.

I hear the garage door open and immediately get up off of the couch and rush over to the door. I'm a kid when it comes to Karai, when I hear her coming home I race to the door to greet her like a four year old does for his father. Course, a four year olds father probably doesn't reject him the second he walks in.

Karai opens the door and when she sees me she rolls her eyes and sighs. She shoves past me and walks into our bedroom, completely ignoring my existence. "Karai, can we talk?" I ask as I begin to follow her down the halls.

"No. Get away from me." Ya, no! I'm not leaving her alone until we're at all odds.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I shouldn't have been so quick to shoot you down. Please, just hear me out." I plead. Karai stops for a moment in the doorway to our bedroom. She looks me up and down with a vile face.

"If only you'd find that did me earlier." Karai slams the door in my face and I can hear her lock the door. I pound my fist against the door, begging her to open up. Tears sting my eyes as I yell through the door. "GO AWAY LEO!" Karai screams at me. I obey.

I walk over to the couch and sit down. I grab the remote and turn off the tv. The apartment is completely silent, and the only light comes from the digital clock in the kitchen. But other than the green lights reading 9:38 pm, the apartment is pitch black. The dark doesn't scare me, though. It's embraces me.

My eyes sting. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. _Captain Ryan wouldn't cry_. Captain Ryan didn't have a fiancé who he loved and wanted to spend every freaking second with. _Alright, that did it. I'm going to talk to Karai and she's going to answer me.

I walk back over to the door with loud foot steps, and I can hear Karai let out a groan on annoyance from behind the door. "Karai, open up." I order.

"Make me." A challenge? Alright, let's do this thing.

"Alright. I will." I say and I sit down, may as well make myself comfortable, right? I mean, this could take awhile. With my back against the door, I begin speaking. "Do you remember the first time we met? When I had been on the rooftop, complaining about my ignorant brothers aloud, to no one in particular. I had been kicking fuseboxes and A/C vents, and then you came into the picture. You jumped down from your spot on a billboard and said some cute little phrase and we fought. Well, I like to think of it as a spar, but I guess it could be either or.

"Anyway, you told me to meet you on the highrise at exactly 12 am, and then you left. I remember my heart racing, I was so exhilarated. You were beautiful and courageous and I literally could not wait to see you again. Some time after you took off, I went to see April. I told her about how I had met a girl and how I was going to meet her later. April was proud, until she heard that you were in the foot. No, she wasn't too happy about that. She slapped me so hard. But, I didn't care. I still liked you." I chuckle, thinking back to the night. Everyone thought I was crazy, insane, maybe even sadistic; and I didn't care.

"Leo, where are you going with this?" I don't answer Karai's question, though I do have a point to this.

"So, I met you on the highrise two hours later and you suggested we steal the Katana. I refused, of course, being the good boy that I am. Though, I will admit, there was a part of me that wanted to steal it with you. But I couldn't. I was too scared.

"I saw you again a couple days later and I totally showed off my skills, wanting to impress you. Shell, I was head over heels for you! But I didn't think you could ever feel the same way towards me. Raphael saw how I looked at you, he read I felt about you. And he hated it. Like, Michelangelo and algebra homework hated it. Yeah, that much. And he made me promise I wasn't going to betray him and our other two brothers. I promised, but my heart wasn't all in it.

"The next time I saw you was at the WWGP. That was interesting, I'm sure you remember it. Then a couple weeks later we teamed up to destroy the Kraang ship. That didn't end well... For some reason I let my brothers convince me to set a trap to kill your father, and you saw us and you told me that you thought we were friends and that I blew it. I hated myself. I really did.

"But another chance came up a couple months later. At school. The second I saw you I knew that God was willing to give me a second chance, and this was my time to shine. And I somehow won your heart. And you won mine. And we rushed things. Shell, I screwed up big time with our relationship. I mean, your pregnant, we're engaged, we live together; and we haven't even been together for a full year.

"Maybe I shouldn't have gone so fast. Maybe I shouldn't have been so damn careless. So damn selfish. Maybe I should've been more careful and I should've thought stuff through more. Tch, I sound like Raphael right now. With all of these mistakes. But do you know what one mistake that everyone claims I should regret, but something I don't? The one mistake that I'm proud of? The one mistake that I don't even mind sinful? Or a mistake at all? Loving you. I love you, and no matter what I say or what you say or what anyone says or does will change that, Karai. Because I love you and you only." Well, that should do it. I wait to hear the door unlock.

_Click. _

Karai opens the door and I stand up. We look into each other's eyes and I give Karai a half smile. "Did you mean all of that?" She asks me in a whisper.

"Every single word." I answer calmly.

"I'm sorry." I shake my head. No, no. "No, it's me who messed up. I guess I just didn't want to accept the chance of what Shen was saying could be..true."

"Well, if it is..at least we have each other." Karai suggests. I nod. "Of course. Forever and always."

**NO POV**

The Shredder sits on his formerly abandoned thrown, Tigerclaw at his side. Saki taps his foot impatiently as he waits for his head soldier to return.

"Where is he?" Shredder demands in an impatient tone. He was tired of waiting for the report.

"Here, master." A foot soldier walked into the throne room and stopped in front of Shredder.

"So, what have you gathered?"

"Karai and Leonardo are living together, and Leonardo is human. Karai looks to be due soon, probably in 2-1.5 months. They share a room and Karai arrived home late, someone had driven her home. He was tall with dark brown hair, spiked at the front. He wore a red tshirt and drove a red truck." The foot soldier explains what he had seen while watching Karai and Leonardo.

"When shall we attack, Master?" Tigerclaw questions.

"In about a month. I still want to gather more information about my daughter."


	50. Show Time

**Hello again everyone! Thanks for the marvelous reviews on the last chapter, they were great. Speaking of last chapter...this is the last chapter! EK! I'm so happy. I just want to say thank you to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed on my story, I love you all so much! Back in January when I first got my account, I wasn't sure this story would be good enough to post on . But I will say, I am so happy that I posted this! I feel so accomplished that I have finished this. 50 chapters, too! :D Anyway, enough of my babbling. The sequel to this story will hopefully be up by next weekend. Hopefully. If it's not, I apologize. I'm still thinking about a title, it may be "Weakest Hour" but I dunno. If you have any ideas please leave a review or PM me! Thanks again everyone. Enjoy and review and stay tuned for the sequel! **

Chapter 50- Show time

**RAPH POV**

"Donnie, no, read the notes on the sheet I gave you. You said you knew how to play a piano, act like it! Leo, you aren't even trying. Pick up your damn guitar and watch the frickin' instructional video or something! Mike, that is _not_ how you play the drums. There's a rhythm to it, you can't just bang your drumsticks around and expect to sound perfect! This isn't Metallica, this is Skillet." I bark my orders without sincerity. It's their fault that they can't play their instruments correctly. If we're gonna win this talent show then there can't be any messing around. This is business, not play time.

We've been practicing at Leo and Karai's place the past couple of days. There are two main reasons why we practice here of all places. 1- The living room is pretty much empty. All they have is a tv hanging on the wall, a couch, and a coffee table. We just move stuff aside and it's the perfect place to rehearse. And, 2- Ever since the whole Ouija board incidents, Karai has been reluctant to letting Leonardo go somewhere without her. And because she's more comfortable at home, we just sorta made-do.

"Raph, babe, don't you think your being a little strict on your brothers? They aren't the musical geniuses here, that's you." Mona says as she walks over to me. She's wearing a skillet tshirt with a pair of ripped jeans and black combat boots. On her wrists are band bracelets and a black infinity scarf is around her neck. Her hair is curled and she has eyeliner around her eyes; which is completely noticeable. She said she's getting her "rock on." Which I think is pretty hot.

"I'm not being strict, I'm being a good leader." Wait- what did I just say? I'm a leader... I'M A LEADER! I've waited all my life for this and it's finally here. _I_ get to lead my brothers. Me, not Leo. Not Donnie. Not Mikey. _Me_.

"So, being a good leader is shouting orders non stop?" Mona raises an eyebrow at me and places a hand on her hip.

"Ya, got a problem with that?" I demand somewhat playfully.

"Depends. What have I been doing wrong?" Mona gives me her game smirk, probably thinking that she's won this round. Well, news flash Mona, I don't back out of stuff just cause I'm scared of what the outcome will be.

"Well, let's see. For starters, your voice has been cracking all day. You're off q. You're going to high on the high notes and too low on the low notes. You're not holding the notes long enough. Shall I go on?" I challenge. Mona's jaw drops and she does something that I totally did not see coming. She slapped me, clean across the face.

Mona turns around and walks off to the kitchen. Just before she disappears from my view I shout, "Love ya too, Babe!" I knew saying that would piss her off, so why the hell not?

"Well, she isn't very happy with you." Leonardo chirped while my other two brothers laughed at the scene that just played out in front of them.

"Hey, show some respect to your leader!" I point a finger at my older leader and I laugh as he solutes me. "Yes sir!"

"Okay, okay, we should get back to practicing. Uh, I suck at singing. Leo, you know the lyrics?" I ask. It's easier to play with all of the instruments if we have someone singing the words, and because Mona's busy taking a break (or complaining about me to the girls, one of the two) then Leonardo is our plan B.

"Yes. I think." He stretches out his words as if he questioning it.

"Well it's a hell ya or a hell no." I say in an are-you-stupid-or-something tone of voice.

"Well, then it's a hell ya." Leonardo answers with the bob of his head. I glance over at Mikey and find that he's already glaring daggers at me. I smirk.

Earlier today me and Mikey were messing around and I bet him ten dollars that I could get Leonardo to shout "hell ya" by the end of the day.

"Better get your wallet ready, Raphie. Leo isn't one to shout 'hell ya.'" Mike had said. Well, look who's wallet will be emptied now?

"Just to be sure you know how to sing it, will you do me a favor and shout 'hell ya' for me? Shout it with enthusiasm and passion!" I instruct with a grin.

Leonardo gives me a confused a confused look at the request, but shrugs and does it nonetheless. "HELL YA!" It's unbelievable how identical he just sounded to Mikey shouting 'Booyakasha.'

Michelangelo grunts and stands up, pulling out his wallet as he walks over to me. I hold my hand open and grin like a dork as the money comes piling into my hand. Donatello stands over by his electric powered keyboard, smiling at me and Mikey. A small laugh escapes his mouth as Michelangelo heaves a sigh of defeat after pouring 10 one dollar bills into my hand. Don was there earlier when me and Mike placed the bet.

"Wait, what just happened?" Leonardo looks between me and Mikey with an extremely confused look.

"Me and Mikey placed a bet that I could get you to shout 'hell ya.' I just earned $10." I say as I wave the overused, green slips of paper in the air.

Leonardo's jaw drops and he slaps my upper arm. "You little sneak! I should be getting at least half of that."

"Key words, you _should_ be getting half of it." Leonardo furrows his brow in a glare and I laugh. "K, let's run through the song. A one, two, three!"

**MONA POV**

"Love ya too, Babe!" Raphael calls after me as I storm into the kitchen. Ug, I hate it when he says shit like that. Honestly, he knows it pisses me off. Course, that's probably why he does it. I roll my eyes at the thought.

April and Karai and Kala are all sitting at the counter drinking different drinks from Starbucks. Kala is sipping a tall double chocolate Frappichino. Kala is the type of girl who likes all things so sweet, so it isn't that big of a surprise that she's drinking this of all things. April is drinking a chocolate smoothie, a beverage that I've never liked the thought of. If you ask me, a smoothie is something made with Fruits and Veggies. Karai is cupping a cool cup filled with the famous Iced Vanilla Spice Latte.

I glare at my three closest friends. "You three went to Starbucks and didn't get me anything? What kinda friends are you?"

Kala looks up at me and responds. "No, April went to Starbucks on the way over and didn't get you anything." Kala smirks at April, who simply rolls her eyes.

"You liar." Then to me, she says. "I put an Iced Cinnamon Dolce Latte in the fridge for you. I figured it'd be better if it was kept cool."

I grin from ear to ear and walk over to the fridge. "Thanks, April." I take a sip and immediately forget all anger that had been being clutched in my hands just moments ago.

"So, why aren't you practicing with the guys?" Karai asks me as she sets her drink down on the counter.

I heave a sigh and start to explain the story of the events that had occurred just moments ago in the living room. "Raph was just being super strict and leader like. He kept complaining about how his brothers were screwing up their roles in the 'band' and then when I told him to knock it off I asked him if I was doing anything wrong." I spin my straw around in my drink, swishing the my latte around in its clear, plastic cup.

"And what'd he say?" Kala demands eagerly.

Kala is the gossip queen of the group. She always has the hottest details about anything between the popular kids in our grade to shoe sale at the mall. It's completely like her to want to know this.

"Better question; what didn't he say?" I roll my eyes and explain what my boyfriend had said to me. "He said that my voice cracks, that I hold notes for to long, that my notes either go too low or too high."

"He's just stressed out. This talent show means a lot to him. I'm sure he didn't mean it." Karai's suggestion is about as reasonable of an explanation as any. When Raphael's stressed he often makes crap up and says it, stuff he often regrets. I guess that I should try a little harder to perfect the song and sing it perfectly. Well, as perfect as humanly possible.

"You're right. I should go practice with them. Hopefully they haven't already broken everything." I stand up and walk over to the kitchen door. "Thanks for the latte!" I say just before I exit the room.

The guys are attempting to practice without me; I think. It's sorta hard to tell. Leonardo is trying to sing the song but putting random lyrics in random places. Michelangelo is chasing Donatello around the living room with his drum sticks in the air. Every time Mikey gets close to his older brother he swings the drum sticks at Donnie's head. Raphael plucking random strings and jamming out on the floor.

"Raph, honey, what are you going?" I ask as I loom over my boyfriend who is currently laying down flat on the ground with his knees flooded in front of him. His red, electric guitar is being held against his chest and he looks up at me, the keys slowly dying down.

"Oh...hey Mona. You still mad?" He asks me as he stands up.

"Kinda hard to be when I just witnessed you rocking out on the living room floor." I say with a genuine smirk.

"Ha, ya that was pretty stupid." Raphael does something strange and unusual. Something I have never seen him do. He blushes.

"Omigod, you're blushing!" I begin to tease.

"What? No I'm not! Stop it!"

I grin at me sensitive boyfriend and begin jabbing his arms playfully. "Raphie is blushing, Raphie is blushing!" I chant.

Mikey stops right next to me and Donatello sees this as his chance to get away because he bursts into the kitchen. "Raphie is blushing?" He questions.

"Raphie is blushing." I state with a mischievous grin. Michelangelo's face brightens so quick it's noticeable. At the same time, we both begun running around the apartment chanting, "Raphie is blushing, Raphie is blushing."

My tempered boyfriend chases after us, and when he's close enough, he literally sweeps me off my feet and holds me over his shoulder. I begin to giggle uncontrollably and only stop when Raphael's lips are pressed against mine.

"I love you." Raph whispers to no one but me.

"I love you, too." I whisper back.

**YOSHI POV**

I pull into an open parking spot in the parking lot of the Le Bernadin, a famous sea food restaurant that I have invited Claire to join me in visiting. Claire and I have been dating for quite some time now. After our third date a proposed going steady. Claire excepted my request and here we are now, in a happy and healthy relationship.

Shortly after we first started dating, Michelangelo had asked me a question that I found rather odd coming from my youngest son.

It was a cold January night, probably two weeks after Raphael had broken up with Mona. At dinner, I remember Raphael complaining about how he had seen Mona "flirting" with another boy. My hot-headed son found it rather annoying that his ex-girlfriend was able to move on so quickly, as if their relationship had never existed. I think that's what got Michelangelo thinking, though I have never really asked him.

Anyway, later that night, around ten o'clock, I had stood in the dojo, studying the picture of me, Shen, and Miwa. I recall myself reflecting on that last night the three of us spent together, but I had soon been broken out of my thoughts by my youngest son.

"Do you miss them?" He asked, looking at the black and white picture.

"Yes, very much." I reply calmly.

"Do you think Shen would be mad?" Michelangelo didn't look up at me, his eyes just moved to the next picture. The second picture was in color. It showed me and Shen, my arm draped around her shoulder.

"About what, my son?"

Finally, Michelangelo looked up at me. His light blue eyes were filled with sorrow as he spoke to me. "About Claire." Michelangelo continues when he notices that I don't fully understand. "You married Shen, and now you're with Claire. Don't you think Shen is sad?"

At first, I didn't know how to respond to a question like that. I was at a loss of words, and I could do nothing but stare at my most optimistic son. "No...I do not think that Shen would be upset, nor mad. I think that Shen would be happy for me, because I was able to move on and be strong and be happy again. That's what I want for her."

Michelangelo doesn't seem too convinced. He shakes his head and looks down at his feet. "But you loved Shen. And she loved you."

"Michelangelo, look at me." My son raises his head and stares in my eyes. I give him a small smile. "It was very nice of you to be concerned about this situation, not many people would have given it a second thought. But I assure you, I will always love Shen, no matter what."

Michelangelo seems to like this answer better, because he smiles up at me, his eyes bright as diamonds once again. "Me too."

I chuckle at his kindness, something that so little people have these days. "Good, now off to bed. It's been a very long day." Michelangelo had pranced off to bed and all I night I found myself thinking back to that conversation.

I do love Claire, very much, as well as Shen. The boys seem to get along well with Claire and her son, Jake. Me and Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello have been over to Claire's place a couple times, and Michelangelo always found his way to Jake.

I get out of my car and walk to the building. I find Claire sitting in a booth by herself, two glasses of water in front of her. I smile and walk over to her, sitting across from her.

"Yoshi! I didn't even see you come in. I ordered you a water, I hope that's okay?"

"A water is just fine."

I smile at Claire and she returns the favor. Her blue-grey eyes shine in the light and her natural beauty is stunning. I suddenly realize a desire of mine, a desire that started in my heart and has finally presented itself to my mind.

I want to marry Claire.

**LEO POV**

Music blares from the speakers in the living room. Raphael put in a skillet CD 2 hours ago and has been switching out four of their CD's every time one ends. We ended rehearsal 2 and a half hours ago and had a fifteen minutes for relaxing before we started decorating mine and Karai's daughters room. School got let out last Friday and today is Saturday. Sakura is due in four weeks. And yes, I said Sakura. Me and Karai finally agreed on Sakura, which I was pretty pleased with.

Me and Raph took to painting the room. Me and Karai picked out a teal paint for the bedroom, and we also got a small tube of pink and brown so I could paint a Japanese cherry blossom on the wall. When we started painting Karai had grabbed a brush and began painting next to me.

"Karai, you should be resting. The baby is due so soon, go rest." I instructed.

But, of course, with Karai being fireball that she is, she insisted that she stay and help. "I'm perfectly fine, Leo. All I'm doing is standing and swishing my arm around. I don't understand why it's that big of a deal." Ah, the mood swings. Those have been fun. There's this one day, oh it was fantastic, I woke up early and picked up McDonald's for breakfast. I ordered Karai her usual and when I came home and gave her her Egg McMuffin and Coffee Karai claimed that she hated Egg McMuffins and she splashed her coffee in my face and sat there yelling at me for quite some time. Then, two hours later, she cried for a good 30 minutes because of how sorry she was. When I texted Raphael about it, his reply was simply and short. _Woman *rolls eyes*_. I chuckled as I read the message and action.

"Karai, just let me and Raphael handle this." After a good five minutes of arguing, I finally got Karai to go to the kitchen to help Kala bake some cookies.

Mona and April left to IKEA with a list of things we need for Sakura's room. They've been gone for two hours, so hopefully they actually buy at least half of the stuff on the list. Though, I guarantee that they'll come back with a bunch of useless stuff. Oh well, they have Donnie's credit card, any how.

Donatello and Michelangelo have been putting furniture together. Last time I checked, they finished the high-chair and diaper-changing-station and are into the crib. Every so often I can here an "OW!" escape Mikey's mouth and me and Raphael both exchange a tired look before heaving a sigh. The first couple times we went out there to check on our little brother and it was just Donnie slapping him for being stupid. Me and Raph gradually stopped checking if Mikey was okay.

"Bet ya didn't think the school year would end with you becomin' a father." Raphael says to me from across the room. His face a few spots of paint on it, and he's gonna need a new shirt. How a 16 year old could be so uncareful is beyond my imagination.

_Wait a second..._

"Dude, I didn't even expect myself to get a girlfriend." Me and Raph both laugh. I can tell that Raphael is thinking back to the one night, and that one line I spoke.

_ "No body could ever think of us like that. We're mutants, Raph, nothing like that is ever gonna happen." _

Then the next day I went to the party and had my first kiss. Oh, the irony.

Me and Raphael were the only ones out of our brothers to mutate into a human. Don and Mikey are still turtles, and I'm pretty sure they don't intend on mutating.

"You guys decided where your gonna have the wedding?" Raph asks me.

"Well, we're hoping for Hawaii. So we better step out game up for the talent show, cause I wanna win." Raphael smirks at me and laughs. "There's your team spirit." I chuckle at the comment.

"Have you and Karai chosen the Maid of Honor and Best Man yet?" Raphael questions.

Karai walks into the room with a plate of cookies and leans against the doorframe. "I heard my name. What's goin' on?"

I turn around and smile at my fiancé. "Raph was just asking if we had chosen our Maid of Honor and Best Man for the wedding yet." I set my paint brush down on the carpet and walk over to Karai.

"You do realize that you just set a paint covered paintbrush on a white carpet, right?" Karai clarifies in confusion.

"Don's buying us a new carpet for in here. It's his gift to Sakura." I remind with a shrug.

"Money doesn't grow on trees!" Donatello shouts from the living room.

Across the room, Raphael stomps his foot and slams his fist against the wall. "ORCHARD! WE OWN A MONEY TREE ORCHARD! WE'VE TALKED ABOUT THIS, DON! AN ORCHARD!" Raphael shouts in anger filled tone.

I honestly don't know what funnier that fact that, while stomping, Raphael dipped his foot in a bucket of paint, or how he just got angry and shouted that. Either way, I'm laughing my head off right now.

"Shit! Why does bad stuff always happen to me?" Raphael groans as he takes his paint covered shoe out of the paint bucket. "These were my nice shoes, too."

"Here, I'll go get some plastic wrap for you to step on. No point in getting Donnie mad about the carpet again." I say. "I heard that!" Donatello shouts. I chuckle as I walk out of the room and into the kitchen for some plastic wrap.

I walk into the empty kitchen and over to the cabinets were we keep bags and wraps. I pull out a couple boxes of plastic wrap and, just as I was leaving, noticed a pile of envelopes on the counter. I set the boxes down and flip through them. "Bill, bill, sample, bill...wait..what's this?" I hold up a letter...I think. I'm not sure what it is. The envelope is blank. No sticker or anything. It had to of been hand delivered, which is strange. Whoever sent it was obviously trying to deliver it in secret.

I begin to open the mysterious letter and I carefully pull out a folded piece of paper. On it are letters cut out from magazines (cliché, I know. But I was mainly concerned about getting this chapter up and posted.), all pasted on forming two words.

_I'm coming. _

**DONNIE POV**

I stare at myself in the mirror, a gigantic frown on my face. I look like an imbecile in my talent show costume. I'm wearing a purple vest over a long sleeved, black dress shirt. My pants are purple with vertical black stripes. My hair has been dyed dark purple at the tips and my face has been painted by April to make it look like I have a dastardly grin on my face. One of my eyes looks like bloods been dropping from it, and I'm wearing red contacts. Basically what I'm trying to say here is that I look like a morbid circus monster.

Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael all have pretty much the same costume as me. The only difference is the makeup and colors. We all have black shirts on under our vests and black stripes on our pants, but instead of Purple they have their own individual colors. Blue, orange, and red. Raphael tore the sleeves off of his shirt so that it looks like a tank top..I guess. It's completely noticeable that he just simply ripped the sleeves off, but I guess it goes good with the song we're doing.

Mona's costume is most definitely the best out of all of us. She's wearing a black leotard that's been buttoned down the middle and has red fluff at the hem. She has a white and black long sleeve shirt under that, along with black fish net leggings. Her shoes are black combat boots. April styled Mona's make-up so that she basically looks like a skeleton with blood on its cheek bones. It looks realistic, like, really realistic. And finally, her hair. Mona's hair has been dyed a crimson red at the tips and curled. Most of her hair is parted to the left side, and she has a a small black top hat head band on. The top hat has a red and white striped lace tied into a bow.

I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. I'm so nervous. What if I screw up? What if I fail? What if we loose? What if I miss a key? What if I'm just not good enough for this? Uh, too many what ifs.

Mikey bursts into the room. "Hey, D." A gigantic grin his on his face, stretching out the painted one. "Hey Mikey." I greet him.

"So, we're leaving now. Which car are you taking?"

"Which have open seats?" I ask.

"Well, Karai and Leo have room. Kala, April and Mona are riding together and have a bunch of equipment, so probably not that car. Oh! You could ride with me and Raph! It'll be so much fun!" My little brother starts to jump up and down excitedly and I chuckle at him.

"Alright, I'll ride with you and Raph." I say as I run my hand on the top of Mikey's head.

"Yay!"

**RAPH POV**

The ride here was a living hell. First, Donnie got into an argument with me over who should drive. I eventually gave in, I didn't want to be late because I was too busy fighting over the steering wheel my little brother. Next, Mikey made the poor decision of screaming his fucking ass off the whole ride here. The second we got out of the car I was on him like a lion on a gazelle, no joke. I gave Mike a bloody nose, which just blended into his costume; thank god.

We missed practice and the first two performances, that's great. We're the tenth and final group to perform. At least we had some time to practice.

We huddled up behind the curtains as the group before us performed. We instructed the people in charge of the lights to have all lights off at first, but when Mona starts speaking to shine one on her. Then, one by one, as Mona starts motioning to each one of us, a new spotlight will display me and my brothers. Hopefully, all goes as planned.

I shove my way to the front of our small band so I'm standing next to Mona. Our fingers link together automatically, and I can hear my heart racing. I'm so scared, I've never performed in front of a big group. Well, accept for at the Halloween party, but that was different.

Right?

Mona guides me out onto the stage after group #9 ends their performance. I grab my guitar and stand in place.

_Show time. _

**NO POV**

The light shines on Mona as her voice booms into the mic. "Step right up, ladies and gentlemen! Come and see Things your eyes won't believe! Some say they are aliens Some say they are stranger Some say they are not of this world We will not conform to the madness, Whether they scorn or whether they attack us Come one, come all, Welcome to the Freakshow!" Mona motions to us each individually and our instruments quip all at different times.

Mona's strong and passing omits voice sings the song with enthusiasm and power. "Welcome to the Freakshow

Step up, status quo

Hope you enjoyed the ride

Welcome to the Freakshow

We got horns and halos

We ain't afraid and ain't buying a lie

Eat it, drink it, think it, be it, breathe it

Guess you don't even know who I am

I don't believe it, need it, see it, be it, breed it

Time to make my final stand

Welcome to the Freakshow

This is where the freaks go

This is the place that they can never take away

Welcome to the Freakshow

We don't ever need no

One to tell us who to be, how to think

I don't care what they believe

Oh, oh, oh

Welcome to the Freakshow

Welcome to the outcast

Take a step across the tracks

We ain't got nothing to prove

Don't need your smiling face

Don't need your head to shake

'Cause it's my life to live and I ain't living for you

Eat it, drink it, think it, be it, breathe it

Guess you don't even know who I am

I don't believe it, need it, see it, be it, breed it

Time to make my final stand

Welcome to the Freakshow

This is where the freaks go

This is the place that they can never take away

Welcome to the Freakshow

We don't ever need no

One to tell us who to be, how to think

I don't care what they believe

Oh, oh, oh

Welcome to the Freakshow

I'm a freak naturally

Just how I want to be

You're a freak just like me

I'm a freak naturally

Just how I want to be

You're a freak just like me

Welcome to the Freakshow

This is where the freaks go

This is the place that they can never take away

Welcome to the Freakshow

We don't ever need no

One to tell us who to be, how to think

I don't care what they believe

Freakshow, Freakshow

The place that they can never take away

Freakshow, Freakshow

The place that they can never take away

Welcome to the Freakshow

Welcome to the Freakshow!"

Breathless. The performers stand breathless. The crowd roars. The judges wow. 10...10...10. They won.

**LATER AT KARAI AND LEO'S PLACE**

Karai and Leonardo talked in loud, excited voices as the walked down the halls to their apartment. When they got there, Leonardo pulled out his set of keys and unlocked their front door, then one that lead to the kitchen. The second the couple stepped in their apartment, they fall silent. An unexpected guest is seated at their dining room table.

"Father? I didn't know you would be stopping by..." Karai trails off in complete confusion.

"I was just passing through the neighborhood and realized that we haven't seen each other in a while. How long has it been? 3 months?" Shredder is dressed in his armor, the costume that Leonardo knew all too well. The suit that brought back painful memories.

"12, actually." Karai said matter-of-factly.

Saki nodded at his daughter. He then turned his head in the direction of Leonardo. Please don't recognize me...please don't recognize me...please don't recognize me...

"I don't think I've met you. What's your name, boy?" Leonardo was at a loss of words. _Name? Uh..._

"Brian. Brian Quinn." Karai answered a bit too quickly.

"Now Karai, don't answer questions asked if other people. That is not how I raised you." Karai was forced to hold back a scoff. _Raised me? Ya right._ "Is that your name?" Saki asks Leonardo.

"Yes."

"Interesting. I see that you have my daughter pregnant and that you two are engaged. I assume that you have a well paying job to provide your family money?" Saki stands up and begins to pace.

Leo and Karai exchange a look of fear. "Uh- yes. Yes, I have a well payed job."

"But, father, I thought you were proving us with money? That's what you've been doing for the past 12 months." Karai reminds her father.

And this is where things twist. Saki stops walking, and looks his daughter in the eyes. Behind is mask, a mischievous grin appears on his face. "I don't provide money for my enemies."

_Shit_, Karai thought. He knew who Leo was. Leonardo Hamato.

"Leonardo, tell me where your bastardly father is and I'll make sure to make your death swift." A threat. Saki's Tekkō-kagi flew out of his gloves,

"I will never to you where my father is. He did nothing to you!" Leonardo shouts in angered tone. Karai managed to sneak away while her father was distracted. She darted to hers and Leo's room to grab his Katana's.

"Is that what he told you?" An evil laugh escapes Saki's vile mouth. "He did everything to me! He stole Shen from me, and his father took me away from my birth clan when I was an infant, raising me as his own." Saki growled in pure rage.

"LEO!" Karai shouted her fiancé's name and threw his Katana's over to him. Leonardo caught them and the fight began.

Saki struggled a bit, Leonardo was more powerful in this fight. The explanation for this, there are two. A logical explanation and a passionate explanation.

Logic: Saki was growing old and weak, while Leonardo was growing stronger.

Passionate: Saki was fighting with hatred and dishonor, Leonardo was fighting with love and wisdom.

Leonardo kicked Saki in the chest and he went flying into the living room. He landed at Karai's feet, and she tried her hardest to run away from him.

_Tried_.

Shredder grabbed Karai's feet and yanked her to the ground.

"YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND YOU, SHREDDER!" Leonardo finally understand what Raphael was forced to bear the burden of every day. From the second he woke up in the morning to the second he feel asleep at night. It was a mixture of feelings. Anger, fear, agony, and confusion. It all mixed together and formed one big emotion. Hatred.

Leonardo bolted forward towards Saki. But just before he could reach his foe, Rahzar and Tigerclaw came out of practically no where. The held Leonardo back and Leonardo screamed and kicked and hit them. He wanted loose, he wanted to save Karai. His one true love.

Saki was standing now, holding onto Karai's arm with all of his strength. He would not let her go. Tears streaked Karai's face and she looked into Leonardo's eyes, deep into his soul. She saw that fire that was destroying Leonardo's ability to think things through, the fire that was building up higher and higher with every passing second. She whispered something to him, something not aloud but instead through thoughts. She urged her soul to send the message to Leonardo...and he received it.

_I love you, with my all. _

Leonardo calmed down slightly. His heart still raced and beds of sweat were streaming down his body, running his talent show costume and makeup. He stopped fighting against Rahzar and Tigerclaw, he almost accepted defeat.

_Almost.._

"I will ask you only once more. Where is Yoshi?" Saki hissed through gritted teeth.

Leonardo then says something he will soon regret. Within five seconds, actually.

"Never."

Saki glares at Leonardo as he plunges his Tekkō-kagi into his daughter. Blood poured out of the wound and a sharp, high pitched scream escaped Karai's mouth as the blades dove through her skin and into her stomach. Another scream escaped the broken teenager as her hell-bent father removed his blade.

"Rahzar, Tigerclaw, our work here is done." The threesome escaped through the window and Leonardo darted over to Karai.

He pressed the emergency button on his tphone, sending an instant message to his brothers to come find him. And then called for an ambulance. But after the calls were made, he did nothing but stare down at his weeping love.

"Don't go, Karai. Don't close your eyes. Your time isn't up. Not yet, we still have a beautiful life ahead of us. We'll get married in Hawaii after we have little Sakura, and she'll have plenty of little brothers and sisters. And you can name them all, I love the names you wanted. You can name 'em, I don't care. As long as their ours." Karai smiled up at her babbling fiancé. Tears dropped from both of their eyes as Leonardo held onto Karai.

Karai held her hand against Leonardo's tear-drenched cheek. He leaned into her touch and smiled down at her. Oh, how beautiful she truly was. Both on the inside and out.

"Leo, I love you. And...I want you to save Sakura." Leonardo had to bite his bottom lip to hold back a sob.

"I can't. I can't live without you." Leonardo shook his head.

"Yes you can. You'll do fine." Karai whispers.

Her eyes flutter shut and a sob escapes Leonardo's mouth. "KARAI, NO! DON'T GO!" He shouts and sobs, crying into Karai's hair and taking in her wonderful scent.

_I love you..._

_Next day_

**LEO POV**

I pace outside of Karai's hospital room, my hands pressed together in prayer. Let her be okay..let our could be okay...

"Mr. Hamato? You can come in now." I push past the nurse and am at Karai's side in a flash. I embrace his and press a kiss to her forehead. It's only been 20 hours, but even that's too long.

"How's Sakura?" I ask.

Karai bites her lips and looks away. I know instantly what happened. I don't need an answer. I don't need an explanation. I know.

Sakura is dead.

**TBC**


End file.
